Sarcasms Of Life, Rewritten
by PureBlackRaven
Summary: Plot revison. I had escaped death once, but not for a second time. Perhaps, hope wasn’t really there for me, even from the beginning. TalOC. Contains unrealistic plot, read at your own risk. Rated for language. Complete.
1. My Life

Hmmm, so dear reader, you have ignored the warning in my summary and clicked on this revised edition of one of my previous works, eh? Well, your courage and bravery is greatly admired. LOL. But ah well, I still thank you guys for that.

Please forgive me if you feel that my language or story isn't up to your standard, I haven't written in a LOOOONG time.

* * *

**Chap. 1 : My Life**

It was time. It was time for me to jump out of bed and yell: YEAH BABY!! WHAT A GREAT DAY!! Even the alarm clock was begging me by singing in its shrilly voice beside my ear. Yeah right, as if I'd do that… I slammed my alarm clock on the floor as I swung my legs towards the other side of my bed, grumbling groggily. Gods love me, not. If they did they'd let me conquer the freaking world. I dragged my feet towards the bathroom as I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste.

Hello to you, I'm Lizzie Olenska, an innocent, naïve, helpless tenth grader in high school who has waist-length blue hair which I tie into a messy bun and cerulean eyes. Sweet sixteen this year, although my birthday isn't here yet. HELL YEAH!! My height is only 5'0. ONLY –yes, I'm not satisfied, who isn't??- My parents, which consists of a mum desperate to support our finances even though she's failing and an elder sister who's a player –seriously, she brings back at least a stray dog every night. I don't mean literally of course- and I, have just moved in to this friendly neighbourhood where the neighbours are in the friendliest state that they don't greet you with a 'good day'. Lovely… Sounds like I'm reciting a long-winded essay, doesn't it? Oh well, you'll have to put up with it, since I'm the narrator of my biography.

Once I was done enjoying my shower, I jumped into my pair of baggy trousers and put on a sleeveless black shirt. I stuffed the things I needed into my bag before zooming down the stairs. Avoiding Lily –my surprisingly strange biological sister- was the best thing one could do. Besides, it's half past seven. School's starting in half an hour and she's probably fucking the strays now. Oh well, one's gotta feel contented with what they have. I'll support that. GO PEACE!!

Anyway, my bike is one of my essentials. Without it, I can't work, I can't go anywhere. Grounded is the worst thing one can get. I arrived at the school ten minutes later and parked my bike nicely in the port. SEE MR. DISCIPLINARY TEACHER?! I PARKED MY BIKE INSTEAD OF LEAVING IT HANGING!! DON'T YOU DARE EXPEL ME FROM SCHOOL AGAIN FOR A STUPID REASON!! –Cough, cough- Sorry, anyway, despite being early, the school was already flooded with students. Groups could be seen slumping towards the field with the saddest expression on their faces, except for the nerds. I went to the registration counter and filled in stacks of application. I happily got my timetable and picked up my books before skipping to my locker.

-

Yayness. Joy. My locker got stuck. Typical lockers, that's why I hate them. Since code numbers are out of date, now's the time for brutal force. I mustered all the strength I could and punched my compartment as it swung open. In no time I shall be the new Bruce Lee. Placing the unneeded books in the locker, I slammed it shut before walking away, until I bumped into someone.

" Ouch!" We both yelled as my books sprawled all over the floor like a fan. Sweet… I bent down as I picked them up, muttering sorry as the figure helped me. She was a nice brunette with mesmerizing brown eyes. I mumbled a thank you before running to class.

I hated embarrassing moments, especially when someone helped me. They suck. It makes me feel that being short is weak. Damn…

-

I saw the brunette I bumped into in class today. She didn't notice me, since I was enjoying my time in my loners' corner. It felt weird being a newcomer, everyone would just sneer at you, that is, if they ever notice you. But anyway, our homeroom teacher was ever so kind to let me embarrass myself in front of the class. Stupid Mr. Jones, he should just jump into the lake of death.

I tripped on my way to my seat as I fell flat on my face, I'm such a klutz. Screw it…

-

Recess was peaceful… nothing much…

-

Surprisingly, the day went well. No one bullied me, nor did anyone notice me, except for the brunette and her gang. But nah, not interested. I'm just here to study until I reach the level of PHD. Mum somehow thinks Japan's syllabus is much better. Oh well, who cares…

Anyway, I was heading towards my locker to put my books away. As I entered the locker room, everyone stared at me. I raised a brow before moving, until someone brushed my shoulder as my books fell onto the floor for the second time. But this time, it attracted attention.

" Watch it." The girl and the redhead she was clinging onto turned their heads to look at me. A small grin appeared on my face as she cat-walked unprofessionally towards me. Bitches will always be bitches…

" Hey there midget," she grin. I glared defiantly at her.

" What's your problem?" I asked.

" Nothing, just that you'd better watch yourself in case you get that cute face ruined." She smirked as she pinched my cheeks. I growled, punching her stomach as she screamed.

" Do that again and I'll get that bitchy face of yours ruined. Besides, I don't talk to players like you." I tuned my tone into a 'don't-mess-with-me' tone before picking up my books as I left. Ouch, that pinch hurt…

-

I grimaced… First day of school and I got into trouble. Shit… Damn it… But anyway, guess it was unavoidable. I went to the supermarket to buy what Mum told me. Sadly, I had to use my own. We were low on supplies since we just got here yesterday. BUT NO MATTER!! CUZ I'LL HAVE A JOB IN NO TIME!! HAHAHAHAHA!!

A typical mall would consist of many people esp. the late thirties and above women, and that's what this mall is. It's hard to go in and not feel awkward since people would think that I'm a thirteen year old girl –since I'm so short- (That's my age and height right now. I'm really short! T.T) coming in on some crazy mother's orders to buy groceries. I don't blame them, since part of it is true. My mum's really gone nuts anyway. Taking a basket from the counter, I started my hunt.

-After one hour-

The last item on my list –the mushroom cans. I strolled and turned to a corner and voila! It's there!! IT'S THERE!! IT'S THERE AND I SEE IT!! When I got there, my jaws dropped. It was too high for me to reach it! Goddamn it… There was no ladder or whatsoever to help me… Stupid mall…

I tried jumping as high as I could to reach it, but it was no use. I hate this world… If god loved me, I wouldn't have been this short. Screw it. Suddenly, a brilliant yond brilliant idea struck me as I put my basket of groceries on the floor. Making sure no one was looking, I took a deep breath and started to climb the rack. However, luck wasn't on my side. The first step and I fell onto the floor, landing on my butt. Oww…

Just then, a hand appeared in front of me. I raised my head, only to find a set of mesmerizing amethyst eyes looking at me. He had tousled two-toned hair and a silent, strict face that almost got me lost by just looking at them. Ignoring the hand, I got up and brushed the dust away fro my clothes, biting my lip. The guy got what I wanted and handed it to me. I hesitated. I didn't really like being helped but I took it.

" Thanks." I mumbled.

" I found Kai!! Mariam!! I found Kai!!" A hyper blonde came speeding towards us as I blinked. " Hello, I'm Max! Nice to meet you!" he grinned excitedly.

" Lizzie." I smiled slightly before walking away. I didn't want to get dragged into a conversation with people I didn't know.

Behind me, I could hear sounds of laughter. I sighed before taking one last look at that gang, only to receive a mischievous from the redhead earlier on. I turned away and quickened my pace as the volume of laughter died away.

-

When I got home, it was already late afternoon. I frowned. I wanted to get home faster to find a job, but seems like my plans are ruined.

" Lizzie!!" My mum yelled as I sighed, entering the house. Mum doesn't really seem to take notice of me. What kind of parent does that?

" Yeah?"

" Help me with the vegetables, we're having an extra guest tonight." I scowled as my eyes wandered towards Lily who Mum doted dearly as if she were the creation. Lily was sitting on the sofa, having a snogging session with her new victim. OH MY GAWD!! SHE'S KISSING THE CAPTAIN OF THE FOOTBALL TEAM!! I think she went for the cheerleading tryouts and won… Cuz they were perfect for each other. A nice bitch and a great loser, cool… She stopped when she saw me looking at her. A smirk appeared on her face.

" Jealous?"

I gawked at her.

" Hell NO!! Who needs someone as horny as you?!"

" Go and die." She shook her head before continuing kissing the poor guy. I bet he's as horny as her.

" Go fuck a cow you bitch." I muttered before entering the kitchen. I think I'll have dinner in my room tonight, again.

* * *

I don't know why, but I just really want to rewrite this story again. probably because I liked it a lot. I'll probably revise my other works after I'm done wondering whether or not I should write a sequel (Yes, I have written finish this revised edition of this story, expect regular updates) or not. But if I were to revise one of them, it would be Fight for Love, since that story received quite good reviews back then.

Anyways, I'm sorry for the crappy chapter. I know there are grammar mistakes and stuff lying around everywhere. So... mind criticizing? I love them a lot. XD

If you still aren't put off by this chapter or you love unrealistic stories, let's continue with the next chapter...


	2. Detention

If you're continuing from the last chapter (obviously), I'm sorry to interupt but I forgot something really important.

Disclaimer: PureBlack Raven does not own Beyblade, only her OC's.

* * *

**Chap. 2 : Detention**

" Lizzie!!" a voice shouted as everyone stared at me. I blinked.

It was recess. I was trying to find a place to settle down and eat lunch, until someone called me…

" Lizzie! Over here!" A hand waved at the middle of the café. To go, or not to? That really is a question.

Ignoring my conscious and stares from everyone, I waddled my through to the mysterious table that knew my name.

It was the brunette from yesterday that called my name, and another blunette that waved her hand. I blinked, standing there like a blockhead until she told me to sit down. I just faced my bento box that lay on the table, afraid to stare at the unfamiliar faces.

" Y-You called ?" Oh dear, I'm stuttering!

" Yup, we wondered if you would have lunch with us." A redhead smiled. More like a statement though… I forced a smile and glanced at everyone. Screw yourself Lizzie…

" I'm Hilary." The brunette from yesterday smiled.

" Mariam." The blunette that waved…

" Lei." Another brunette.

" Salima." The redhead just now.

" Maxine." This one's got personality, I like her, especially her slightly spiked up hair.

" Asher." Ah… a prankster…

" Ray." Ooh, a neko-jin.

" Max." The hyper blonde from yesterday.

" Tyson." He's… okay.

And there was the two-toned hair guy from yesterday. I think his name was Kai. He was as silent as a tree stump.

" He's Kai." Lei said quickly, knowing that he won't introduce himself.

" There's one more. But he left earlier. He has some… stuff going on with Lydia."

I shrugged. My interests weren't meeting people anyway.

They asked me lots of stuff, like, where I live, what I like and etc. As the boys left for a small game of ball, the girls took over control immediately.

" So…" Hilary smirked, leaning forward. I stared back warily.

" Yeah?"

" Which type do you like?" Their grins remind me of my late Cheshire cat Kitty. How I missed him. I kept a straight face, showing a hint of monotony.

" Not interested." I said flatly.

" Aw c'mon Lizzie, don't tell me you're one of those old-fashioned women! Everyone has one they like." Maxine sighed.

" Yeah, I'm one of them and proud of it. So what?" The bunch of madly-in-love-teens threw me a disbelievingly look.

" Ok girl, you need a brainwash about life." Mariam concluded.

" I so do not." I scowled.

" Yes you do. You're nice and good in every aspect one girl can ever have. Well, except for the height." Salima reasoned.

" Besides, you don't intend to spend your life alone, don't you?" lei frowned.

" I'm the most loyal peace-lover you'll ever find." I swore.

" But back to the story, we're just interested in what kind you like, nothing else. What's wrong with that?" Hilary asked.

I hesitated. I never planned to share anything beyond personal like that. To say, or not to… Hmmm… Ok, it's decided.

" Go figure." I smiled. The bunch looked as a snow blitz had passed by.

" Damn you're good." Maxine punched me playfully as I smirked.

As Mariam opened her mouth to say something, the bell rang. Lunch was finally over, so was hell. I was free!! Well, at least I thought so…

-

I had Physics next with my seniors –Don't ask why, the school just does that-. The classroom was almost empty since class hadn't started yet. Surprisingly, Kai and Ray were in my class. Well, the other way round I guess. I was the only odd one out. Ray gestured me to sit behind him. He was sitting near the window, with Kai sitting right beside him next to the window. I sat right behind him. Windows were a good companion.

" Hello." Ray greeted with a warm, polite smile. I smiled back in response before staring at the sky. Soon, another person entered. Ray did the same gesture he did to me. Red hair, Salima's relative? Nah, they don't look alike. Besides, he was somehow paler and they don't have the same eyes. This guy had stunning, icy blue eyes. I remembered I had seen him somewhere before…

" Lizzie, this is Tala Ivanov." Ray introduced. I turned my eyesight slightly to show that I was listening before returning back to my thoughts. Redhead… Redhead… I REMEMBER!! He was the guy who flashed me a big, stupid, bloody grin and whose girlfriend got punched by me in the abdomen from yesterday!! So he was the one… I moved my head slightly to glance at him, only to find me staring sideways at me, smirking. I glared at him before fishing out my headphones, shutting myself from the world as I dissolved into mine. Come to think of it, he's such a jerk.

-

Physics was better than other subjects. It got me cracking my rusty brains. But someone just had to shatter my moment of happiness. Why was life so cruel!! Picking up the piece of crumpled paper Ivanov threw me, I opened it after hesitation. God tell me why I'm wasting my time on this hopeless guy.

_What's your problem?_

What's your problem… Was this the best he could write?! Was this all he could do? I chuckled darkly in silence as I replied him.

_I should be the one asking that. And don't reply this letter. I'm sick of talking to you asshole and staying in a classroom with you. Heck I'm even surprised I survived breathing the same air with you! _

I threw it on his head when the teacher was not looking. I eyed his expression closely, hoping to see a hint of frustration. Instead, he surprised me with a glint of amusement in his eyes. I looked away before he had the time to notice I was staring at him. Soon, I was reading the paper again.

_Why? We didn't even have a proper conversation before. Accusing isn't something right to do, Olenska. _

I didn't know why but a smirk appeared on my face. This guy had guts.

_I do what I like, Ivanov. And since when did you know my name. I don't remember myself telling someone like you my name. _

In a few minutes, he replied.

_There is such a word called 'ask' if you haven't notice. _

I gritted my teeth before taking in a deep breath. My smirk grew more pronounced, so did his. This is interesting…

-

Basically, we were passing notes for the next fifteen minutes. No one cared about us since they couldn't see what we were doing anyway. We were sitting right at the back row at the corner. Of course, we passed notes when the teacher was facing his back.

" MS. OLENSKA!" The teacher yelled as I winced, standing up slowly as everyone looked at me. I notice Ivanov's grin growing wider and wider every passing millisecond. " What on earth are you doing Ms. Olenska? Note passing is strictly forbidden in class."

" Mr. Ivanov was pestering me sir." I replied coolly. There was no need to get hot-headed with a teacher. The old geezer darted his eyes towards Ivanov who was putting up a fake, innocent face that would make a cat sick. The redhead stood up.

" I'm sorry sir, but I thought I saw Ms. Olenska dozing off so I tried to wake her up."

I felt my jaw drop as horror dawned across my face.

" I did not!" I protested. " Check the cameras if you dare. Evidence is stated clearly in the video."

We started to quarrel. I swear this guy's the worst of mankind. Slowly, my voice level rose to the point where I almost screamed.

" Enough! Detention from both of you for quarreling in class." I clasped my mouth to prevent myself from screaming blue murder. I never got detention, not ever once! I slowly sat down as I sent both the teacher and Ivanov a murderous glare for ruining my plans to get a job. Tala just shrugged, smiling an innocent smile. I would have puked if it weren't for my anger boiling inside.

" Fuck you, Ivanov." I growled.

" Double detention!!" I nearly exploded.

-

" You landed in detention with Tala ?!" The girls exclaimed with pure incredulity. I frowned. It was after school and the girls had caught up with me in the locker room. I wanted to put my books and head off for detention.

" Aren't I unlucky? Whoever lands in detention with him sure has bad luck."

" Dude! You're the first one to land into detention with him! I mean, usually he lands into detention for talking back to a teacher but goodness, you and him? Detention? TOGETHER?? Wow…" Hilary whistled as I glared.

" It's not funny. I ruined my clean record for not landing in detention all because of him, a stupid, insignificant brat." I fumed.

" But you quarreled with him too. It's weird to hear him quarrel since he doesn't do it. He's an easy going guy, seriously." Mariam mused.

" More like player you mean." I muttered.

" You heard ?" Lei asked.

" Of course, but by accident. Besides, who cares about that idiot anyway? I'm off." I inhaled a large amount of air before setting off.

" You know what?" Salima giggled.

" They make the nicest couple." Maxine laughed hysterically.

" I heard that!" My voice echoed throughout the room as I closed the door, not wanting to listen anymore. To think that I, Lizzie Olenska, dating a player like Tala Ivanov, it made me sick.

-

Detention was as bored as hell. There were only two of us there, the others didn't even bother to show up. For the first fifteen minutes, the old geezer just brainwashed us with loads and loads of crap like student harmony and other bullshit. After that, we just did our stuff until the teacher said he needed to excuse himself. I continued studying while Ivanov stopped whatever he was doing and started throwing notes towards my direction. Seeing that there was no wastepaper basket, I shoved them all into my bag and moved my table further and further away from him as possible. Is the guy retarded or what?!

" Stop bugging me Ivanov." I snapped.

" Can't help it."

" Are you mental or something ?!" I looked at him, horrified.

" Nope." He grinned.

" Then piss off. I don't talk to people like you."

" Oh but you are now." He still had that slick, gooey grin plastered o his face.

" Whatever." I growled in frustration before resuming my studies. But somehow, my mind couldn't quite focus on what I was doing, all because a certain redhead.

-

The teacher never came back. I realized it when half an hour was gone. He had already gone home, leaving me here with the brat. I sighed. Seeing that staying any longer was hopeless, I grabbed my bag and walked towards the door.

" Olenska…"

I stopped my tracks. " It's obvious that the stupid teacher's not coming back… What's the point of wasting time?" I sighed before slamming the door.

-

It was three in the afternoon. I smiled slightly. Getting an interview won't be so hard after all. For the past few days in Japan, I decided I wanted a waitress job since I get to walk around. I took out my hair pin as I retied my messy bun into a neat one, hoping to get a better reputation in my interview sessions. I inhaled and exhaled for a few times, calming myself before setting off. I'd need all the luck I could.

-

YES!! YES!! I GOT A JOB!! WOOT!! OH YEAH BABY!! My second interview with a café near the school was approved!! The first one? I'll tell you what happened, guess what the freaking boss lady told me. She said I was too short. Too short…

I still remembered how strange the second interview went.

(Flashback)

I sat in the office, slightly nervous. The boss was a pretty, elegant lady in her early thirties named Penelope.

" I came to fill in the post for a waitress."

" Mmmm… Do you skate?" I blinked. Why did she ask??

" Yes."

" Good, work will start next week. Please be punctual."

" Thanks."

" Good luck in work." She smiled. I grinned.

(End of flashback)

But forget about that, the major thing is that I found a job! YAY!! No more wasting time!! But then again, I was starting work next week…

Anyway, when I got home, it was already late evening. I had the whole creepy house to myself. Mum went to work and Lily probably went clubbing with her pathetic sidekicks. I was alone, again.


	3. Bad Day

**Chap. 3 : Bad Day**

I was late for school!! NO!! THE HORROR!! I had Chemistry with my seniors for the first period. SENIORS. And not just any class of seniors, but _Ivanov's_ class. Argh, why do they always place the subjects I took with the upper classmen –not really though- in HIS class?? Anyway, as I busted into the classroom, everyone looked at me. I swore I saw a glint of taunt in his eyes. I told myself to focus on the teacher. Focus… Focus… Deep breath…

" I'm sorry I'm late," I apologized.

" Yes, indeed you are." The teacher checked his watch as his eyes widened, before turning back normal, " Very late as a matter a fact." He looked at me. I smiled sheepishly. " I'll let you off this time, Ms. Olenska."

I bowed before walking towards my seat. I sat down, only to notice Ivanov sniggering with glee. I gritted my teeth before taking out my textbooks, sending him a glare. I should really leave a will soon, I'll die of high blood pressure if this goes on.

-

Class ended soon. I probably felt so because I was late for half an hour. Note to self, never party until late night again. As I walked out of the class, I bumped my rotten enemy. He grinned. I frowned. We both went separate ways.

-

Maxine offered to drive me home and treat me to lunch, which was very sweet of her. We bumped into each other –why do I keep bumping into people lately??- In the locker room before the last period of school.

(Flashback)

" Hi Lizzie!" she greeted cheerfully as I smiled.

" Hello."

" Say, are you free after school?" she asked.

" Sure, what's up?"

" Nothing, how about having lunch with us later?"

" Err… okay. Sorry to trouble you guys." I apologized.

" It's okay. I'll drive you home after school." She grinned. " See you in the car park!"

(End of flashback)

I headed to the car park. I remembered Maxine's car was a dark blue convertible. As soon as I spotted my prey, I bounced over to it. Disappointment washed over my whole body when I saw what laid in front of my eyes. Asher was sitting in the front seat, Maxine was preparing to drive, Max and Mariam were at the back and finally, I came to eye contact with Tala Ivanov.

' Ahh…' I thought as I sat beside Mariam. No way was I gonna sit beside my dead-arch enemy.

-

After lunch –lunch was boring, nothing much to talk about-, Maxine drove me home, as promised. She dropped Asher home first, then Max, along with Mariam who was having a sleepover at Max's. All left was Maxine herself, me, and Ivanov. Oh gawd, the horror! Soon, she stopped at a convenience store.

" I'll go get something for a while." She smiled before getting out of the car, leaving the both of us in awkward silence.

I shifted uneasily in my position, trying to keep as far away as possible from him. I gulped. This was the first time I felt this… uncomfortable. I stole a glance at him. He was looking out of the window, his chin rested on his palm. His eyes were solemn, his face looked as if it had been carved instead of it being natural. Even though he was far away from reality, he seemed to be enjoying the silence. The beauty of the scene was indescribable. I failed miserably to suppress a smile.

" What?" He looked at me in a strange way.

I blinked. Oh my god, I actually thought something nice about him! Oh shit… Something's gonna happen today.

" Nothing," I murmured. " I saw something outside the car."

Maxine came in.

-

As soon as I got home, the phone rang. I threw my bag aside as I rushed to pick it up.

" Hi Lizzie!!" Hilary's excited voice greeted at the end of the line.

" May I inquire how the hell did you get my number?" I asked warily.

" Simple, I asked." She giggled hysterically. I sighed.

" So… what brings you calling on such a bright, fine day?"

" Oh nothing, we were thinking of crashing Max and Mariam's sleepover, and we were wondering if you would join us." Hmmm… suddenly I was wrapped into so many activities of the gang. And it was barely a week I met them.

" No thanks."

" Oh c'mon, it'll be fun!" Hilary urged.

" Who's present??" I asked.

" Err, Tyson, me, Kai, Lei, Asher, Maxine and Tala." She babbled off. She sounded a bit sly when she said Ivanov's name, but I wasn't really sure. Figures… Oh well, if that's the case…

" Sorry. I'm a bit busy tonight." I turned down the offer. My sixth sense told me to avoid the jackass as much as possible, even though the gate-crashing would be really fun.

" Oh," she sounded disappointed.

" Perhaps next time." I comforted.

" Yeah. He'll be disappointed." He sighed.

" 'He'?"

" Nothing. See you in school tomorrow." Hilary hung up before I could ask anymore questions. I cursed silently.

No one was home, and that means More. Peace. For. Me.

Yay.

-

A week since I moved to Japan. It seemed as if encounters with my damned, freaking enemy were a daily routine. There was no rest day. Every time I saw him, he'll smirk; I'll frown, and we'll walk different ways. I wonder what will happen if I smiled in response… But nah, that'll never happen. I don't greet jerks like him with smiles. Who will?

" How was yesterday?" I asked Lei as she grinned.

" Marvelous. Too bad you missed out." She sighed.

I shrugged as Ivanov walked pass me again. He seemed stress. When he saw me, he didn't grin like always, instead, he just… smiled.

I felt an urge to smile back, but I forced myself to look away and continue to walk. My steps slowed down as I came to a halt. My hands raised to cover my mouth unconsciously. I almost smiled… I actually almost smiled to someone like him! Goddamn it… I'm screwed…

-

I locked myself in my room for the rest of the day, thinking about my actions and his earlier this morning. What did it mean? I couldn't figure it out. I rested my forehead on my hands, sighing. I wanted a peaceful, simple life, not a hectic one. I just moved in and things keep happening… Let alone one month later.

" Lizzie!!" Great, mum just came home with her fantastic mood…

I rushed downstairs, only to find her drunk, _again_. Mum was working as a bartender nearby. It seems like she got off early today. But no matter… She'll be sleeping anyway.

" Yeah?" I sighed, supporting her as I helped her climb up the stairs. Geez, she was only 34 years old and she's tired like an old hag.

" I need rest, so don't bother me. Mark and I are going out later so cook Lily some dinner."

_SLAM!_

I growled silently in frustration. Lily this, Lily that… For some reasons, I felt inferior to my sister, even though I shouldn't. My grades were better than hers, I knew technical skills better than hers. Of all things that I had, Lily's only specialty was that she was much more sociable. But social skills weren't important, or so I thought. To get on with life grades and daily life skills were more important than others. Communication would just create fights and problems, like how politicians do. The first word that came into my mind was the dreadful word I hated.

Jealousy.

Yes, I was probably jealous about the inferiority complex. But then again, this was justice. Perhaps I just wanted everyone to notice me a little bit more.

-

Finally, the first day of work came. I was bubbling with excitement for the whole day. It seemed so long since I stepped into a shop and served customers. Thinking of it just made me more excited.

After school, I went –practically bounced- to the café as promised. Penelope handed me a pair of jeans and a white shirt with the shop's logo on it.

" Here's your uniform. I think it suits your size. And your rollerblades are in a box beside the counter. Have fun!" she grinned.

No wonder she asked could I skate during our little interview…

-

I was enjoying this more and more as the time passed. Even though balancing on the skates were quite hard since it's been a long time since I touched my skates –they've probably been thrown away-, I still managed. At the end of the day, Penelope gave me an approving smile as I went home happily.

-

The aching of my legs' muscles woke me up. I groaned as I massaged them, muttering curses under my breath. It had been a long time since I did such excessive exercise. I sighed. Life seemed so easy, but in fact, it just wasn't so. My feet were cramped and aching for the entire, freaking day. I tried walking normally but sadly, it didn't work out as smoothly as I thought it would be.

-

In school, we had another unexpected transfer student. Well, two actually. One of them was in our class. His name was Kenny, I think… Anyway, he sat beside me, which was unusual as he was short. He had brown hair with his bangs covering his eyes. His round glasses reflected the sunlight that shone from the windows. Interesting…

" H-Hello." He smiled nervously.

My lips twitched into a smile.  
" Hi."

And we never muttered any single word to each other for the rest of the day.

-

Another stupid thing happened today… I met the new girl called 'Denise' during Chemistry. Surprisingly, she was in Kai's class. My jaw dropped slightly when I saw her as I turned in the classroom with her. She was tall, tanned, slim and had C-cup boobs –and a large ass I assume-, the ideal lady for every man's dream girl. She scanned the classroom before rushing towards my seat, sitting down. Immediately, she engaged into a conversation with Ivanov and Ray. I didn't see Kai anywhere near them.

Suddenly, I noticed the Russian staring at me. Beside him was an empty seat. I wondered if that was a seat for me… His head nodded so swiftly that I almost missed. Hurriedly, I scrambled there.

" Thanks." I sighed.

" Sorry about your seat." He mumbled.

" Oh, it's okay. Wait, you TALK!!" Kai sighed.

" Duh." I forgot, Lei doesn't date mutes.

" Why didn't you sit with them??" I asked curiously, ignoring his last comment.

" Don't like it."

" You're a racist??"

" No." He shot me a weird look. " I can't sleep if sit there. It's too noisy."

I suppressed a chuckle. " You're weird."

" You're worse."

" Whatever." I shrugged.

" Hn."

As I glanced towards the merry group, for some reason, I felt sad. I hope it was because I didn't get to sit beside the window…

-

I felt gloomy for the rest of the day. In work, it was worse. Way worse than I thought it would be. Penelope kept eyeing me whenever I sighed. I tensed up and continued doing my job. Damn it, was my expression that obvious??

" Seems like someone's having a bad day…" She suddenly appeared my back that made me jump with shock.

_CRASH!!_

The cup of coffee I was holding fell onto the ground as everyone looked at me.

" Hehe… It's nothing… Sorry for the disturbance." I apologized as I took a cloth to clean up.

" Oh my… These cups were expensive you know…" She sighed. The only thing I could do was curse silently as I cleaned up. Jesus…

-

I flopped onto the couch as I heaved a loud sigh. Stupid freaking day…

" Lizzie!! I'm going out now!! Make sure Lily gets dinner !!" There it was again.. Mum's damned yelling and shouting… I'm starting to think I'm more of a babysitter for Lily than a daughter for Libby Anderson. Now scratch that…

_SLAM!_ The door closed.

" Fine…" I replied to no one but myself.

-

The door buzzed as I came out of the bathroom after a relaxing bath. I glanced at the clock hung up high on the wall. Right on time.

" Pizza Delivery!" the guy outside yelled as I opened the door. " It'll be twenty bucks, miss."

" Right…" I handed him a note before closing the door.

My mini pizza with extra cheese? Check.

Lily's regular pizza with extra pickles –ewwww-? Not check.

…

Nah, just kidding.

" LILY YOU FATASS-ED BITCH!! COME DOWN AND GET YOUR OWN PIZZA!!"


	4. Facing Reality

**Chap. 4 : Facing Reality**

The problem that was bugging me for the next few days was the problem that was bugging me for the past few days. Doesn't make sense, does it? But no matter, all I know was that I was starting to change. I mean, I've been starting to look at the bastard more and more often and thinking about disgusting stuff about him, resulting to embarrassing moments which I had to cover up for lamely. Screw it… But the good news was that, I made a good friend, Kenny. It's not surprising since we shared some interests in common.

" Morning Lizzie." He greeted in his daily cheerful voice. I yawned.

" Morning Kenny."

" So, have you figured out what you were gonna tell me yesterday?" he asked. Shit, not _that_ stupid question!!

" Uh… I don't think it matters now…" He didn't have to know, I was in a drunken state –not drunk as in alcoholic drunk- yesterday when I approached the freaking subject. Kenny shot me a suspicious look that made it worse with the effect of his glasses.

Fortunately, I was saved by the music of the bell. We both fished out our textbooks as class started.

I'm such a failure. I couldn't resist the eerie feeling whenever I 'accidentally' glance at Tala Ivanov and Denise. They had stupid grins plastered onto their perfect faces all the time when they were together. I clenched my teeth as I forced myself to look away. I felt angry, but deep down in my heart, I knew I could never compare to Denise. The two were so perfectly matched.

-

During recess, I sat with Kenny nowadays. I didn't want to sit with Maxine and the rest, I found it slightly annoying. But my seat should have been occupied by Denise anyway, so who cares. As long as Kenny was here, I didn't have to worry about being lonely.

" Are you sure you're fine today?" Kenny asked for the umpteenth time for the day.

" Yes mummy dear, I am perfectly fine and I don't need your worries." I sighed.

" It's called concern. But anyway, if you say so, I won't ask you anymore."

" Thanks."

-

" Kenny!"

" SHHH!!"

Damn, typical libraries. Soon, I found my way to the guy who was piling himself with tons and stacks and piles of books. I sighed, rubbing my temples. I know hardworking is a good thing but this is just too much. This guy freaks me out…

" And just how are you gonna finish all these in one day?" I picked up one book and examined it. _Love for dummies._ (Insert sweat drop, anime style)

" K-Kenny?"

" Y-Y-Yeah??"

" A-Are y-you in love ?" OMG, I just couldn't picture the geeky boy in a midst of some, hot, steamy romance with a girl.

" W-Well, it's for another friend of mine," Liar, liar pants on fire. HAHA!

" Really??" I narrowed my eyes.

" Of course!!" He replied quickly.

" Uh huh…"

Something's up…

In the end, Kenny had no choice but to put the books he picked back to the shelf. The librarian didn't allow him to take home any of them.

" Kids under eighteen are prohibited from these." She said. Kenny looked crestfallen.

" Why do you want those books??" I asked as we walked towards home. I was exempted from work today due to a slight cough. Penelope didn't want any contagious bacteria in her customers' food.

" Well, just interested."

I smirked.

" Hey! Don't look at me like that!" Kenny waved his arms frantically in the air, " It's part of the process of growing up isn't it?"

" So…" I raised my pinky finger (learnt that from Naruto, it means girlfriend I think).

" It doesn't matter! It is life, isn't it?"

" Really? I plan on being single for my entire life."

His expression changed from bewilderment to suspicious.

" I think I know your secret." He grinned, his thumb and index finger caressing his chin. He chuckled darkly. Holy Jesus Christ… Evil Kenny has appeared!!

" I don't have any secrets. Not now, not ever. I'm a carefree and innocent person unlike those dark, scary people."

He cleared his throat. I did the same. We glanced at each other, before laughing hysterically all the way home.

-

Lily didn't notice me entering the house. As soon as I stepped foot on the floor, my eyes popped out from my sockets. Well, almost.

They were entering the first stage. AND ON THE COUCH!! OMFG THEY WERE SO ENGROSSED THAT THEY DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE ME STARING AT THEM!! Suddenly, I snapped out of the trance and bellowed.

" LILY!!" She and her 'prince charming' –which looked like a toad- glanced at me. " Firstly, you'll get a stain on the couch!! –and I have to clean and touch your- infected-with-HIV blood- Secondly, you're an underage girl to be doing that with some stupid womanizer!"

" Chill lady," The guy looked annoyed. Thank god they still had their lower part of their clothes on so I could manage to look at them in the eye. Man, I'm gonna bleach my eyes later.

" I'm over sixteen, you bitch." She stuck out her tongue. People these days… The younger generation also needs respect for heaven's sake.

" You're such a whore, Lily." I growled, climbing up the stairs. The situation was obscene.

" You need a brainwash." She muttered before returning to attend to her business as I closed the door.

Yuck. I need a bath. I stink.

-

The clouds were dark. A storm was coming. No one sat beside the window except for me. Everyone was afraid to get drenched. I wonder why…

" You'll get wet." Kenny frowned.

" Who cares?" I grinned.

" You'll get sick."

" That's fantastic." I chuckled lightly.

" You're crazy." He muttered. I did the peace sign as the bell rang.

-

As predicted, rain fell heavily from the inky sky during the fourth recess. And it never stopped for the rest of the day. I sighed. These days were so good for taking a nap. Kai slept in Physics beside me, even though the merry gang was making hell lot of noise. As for me, I rest my chin on my palm and listened to the damned teacher drone on and on forever.

Suddenly, a chalk flew towards the sleeping Russian, hitting him on the head as his eyes snapped open. I shifted my chair towards the edge of my table, sitting from him as far as possible. He threw a deadly glare at the old geezer.

" D-Detention for s-sleeping in class, Mr. H-Hiwatari."

" Fuck you." I heard Kai mutter darkly.

Tough luck, kiddo.

-

" I heard Kai got into detention for sleeping in class." Maxine said excitedly during art as I nodded.

" You should have seen his glare…" We both gulped. " Scary…"

" Lei is so gonna freak when she hears this. Kai doesn't get in detentions. No one dares give Kai detentions." She explained before roaring with laughter. Everyone looked at her, but she didn't seem to mind.  
" Except for Mr. Wong." Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce. Mr. Wong is the Physics teacher.

" True… How 'bout having lunch with us? We missed you." There was a hint in a voice, but I couldn't quite catch it.

" Thanks, but nah." I wanted to say 'I wasn't needed there anyway', but I thought it might hurt Maxine. She seemed disappointed.

" It's no fun without you." She sighed. Since when did I add humour to that particular group?

" Sorry…" I muttered, feeling stupid. I didn't really know what to say next.

" It's okay." She sighed before going back to her seat. Perhaps I should have agreed.

-

I just sat there, not touching my food while Kenny ate his. It was raining heavily so we couldn't have our recess outdoors. We just sat in silence. We couldn't talk anyway, our voices would be drowned by the noisy fish market, a.k.a. the café. Instead of eating my bento, I just stared at the duo that was just diagonally a few tables away from me. They looked so… nice together. The only difference was that Denise was a female and she was tan.

" Lizzie!" I snapped back to reality and blinked.

" What?" I asked blankly.

" I've been calling you for like, eternity! What'cha lookin' at?" He turned his head and glanced at the direction I was gazing at. Thankfully, the duo was covered by people walking all around the place. But, it caused a MUCH bigger problem.

" OMG, you're looking at Kai! I don't believe it, Lizzie Olenska is a two-timer!" he gasped, shock crossing his face. I blinked.

" Kenny, I am SO not looking at him!" my hand reached out to feel his temperature. I placed my other hand on my forehead. Nope, there was no fever or whatsoever. Nada, zilch, perfectly normal. Wait… TWO-TIMER?! WTF?!

" I see." He grinned. " You've fallen for Kai Hiwatari and Tala Ivanov… And I thought who that mysterious guy that had you heels over head for him was."

I glared at him. " Let me get this clear, I do not fall in love with anybody. And I am not a two-timer."

" Oh yeah? Then who were you looking at just now?"

" I was…" Okay, okay, good excuse Lizzie, you can do this, " I was looking outside the window!"

" There are no windows there. But never mind, I won't tell a soul. It's natural that you like those two, they have every girl in the world in their hands."

" Firstly Kenny, you're beginning to sound like a girl. It freaks me out. Secondly, I do not have any feelings for that damned redhead. And who told you I like Kai? He's like, so freaky. Yeah, that's the word. Freaky." I concluded.

…

" O-kaaaay… I get the 'Kai' thingy. But what evidence do you have to prove that you dislike Tala?"

I crossed my arms and tried recalling. " He's mean, rude, unruly, and careless and all the bad habits in the world combined together." I sighed.

" Uh-huh…" Kenny smirked. I hate that damned smirk…" What about the time when he was announced as one of the best basketball player and you smiled?"

" I did not. I was smiling because the previous best basketball player announced was Maxine." Okay, cool down, cool down.

" Okay… What about the time when you looked sad when Denise snatched away your seat in Chemistry and was chatting happily with Tala?"

" I was sad because I didn't get to sit beside the window. Windows are a great companion you know. And how did you know I was sad?"

" I was there… just that I sat another side." Remind me to sit next to Kenny next time. Being with Kai is just totally too dangerous.

" Uh-huh…" I muttered.

" Moving on, what about the time when you had a troubled expression whenever you looked at him?"

" I…" I couldn't think of anything more to shield myself. Think Lizzie, think think think!! " Look, this thing's just ridiculous. There's no way I'll be with him. Never. I told you I'll be single for my entire damned life. Now let's get to class. It's almost time for us to go anyway." I sighed as we both stood up.

" Fine, fine you idiot." He sighed too. I smiled. I glanced at the duo again. My anger turned into despair. There was no way I would be with him. He was a 'somebody', while I wasn't. It was just impossible.

-

3…2…1… RIIIIIIIING!! The final bell rang. Everyone stood up, ignoring the teacher as they rushed out of the class. There was going to be a jam if we didn't hurry. I followed as well, making a mental note to finish literature in work.

The corridors were squirming with students. Thank god I was short enough to squeeze my way out. Kenny was waiting for me in front of the gates. I took out my umbrella and made my way towards him. Even though I still had my umbrella, the howling wind still made my clothing drenched with rainwater. Soon, I had become a wet duck.

" Oh shit, my clothes are wet… So is my hair!" I touched my hair and squeezed it dry. Kenny chuckled. I frowned.

" It's not funny." I sighed, I didn't bring a towel. Hope Penelope has one…

" Imagine if Tala was here…" he grinned.

I ignored his last comment and continued walking. He seemed to notice my annoyance and caught up with me.

" Sorry…" he apologized. I shook my head. Kenny wasn't at fault. He was just concerned. And I was grateful.

I spent the whole session of classes thinking about it. The problem here was me. I was probably a coward to admit my feelings. I just couldn't put down the pride I built myself all these years along. All this time, all I did was just lie and run away from reality.

" Lizzie…" Kenny sounded surprised yet shocked. His finger raised and halted at the path in front of us. I couldn't bear to look. I just took a glance and left, using the other way. Slowly, I started to run. I ran wherever my legs could carry me to. All I wanted was the damned aching in my heart to stop. I just wanted this nightmare to stop…

Warm fingers wrapped themselves around my cold, pale arm as they pulled me to a stop. I breathed heavily as tears filled my eyes. I clenched my teeth. I was so damned useless. I couldn't even face a stupid thing like hugging each other as the damned damsel in distress cries.

" Lizzie…"

The voice I longed to hear so much… But I couldn't do it… It wasn't mine to belong with… I just couldn't look at him. I just stood there, my fists and jaw clenched as I sank to the ground.

* * *

Still here? Wow... Anyways, see what I meant about unrealistic? Well, if you didn't, now you do. I know it's crap and stuff but I'm just too lazy the edit the whole chapter again. XP.

I originally wanted to post chapter 5 and six but nah, I think I had enough of submitting documents for one day.

Thank you for reading, it means a lot to me.


	5. Confession

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, never will.

* * *

**Chap. 5 : Confession**

I skipped work and just stayed in bed for the rest of the day. I cried until my eyes were puffy. And Kenny had to drag a lifeless me back. Fortunately, no one was home when we reached home. I didn't realize my umbrella was gone until Kenny shared his with me. After Kenny went home, I took a quick shower and collapsed onto my bed. I didn't wake up until tomorrow.

-

I was awoken by the sun that shone brightly. Damn it, I forgot to close the curtains. I looked at my clock. Ten. School had started way long ago. I sat up straight and slid down my bed. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were still puffy and my skin was flushed. Not good… I felt my temperature. But I couldn't feel anything; instead, my senses kept changing from cold to warm and vice versa. I shivered, cold sweat trickling down my spine. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before going down.

The house was deserted, mum probably got another part time job and Lily was at school. I wandered aimlessly into the kitchen. I was hungry. Suddenly, I noticed a bowl covered with a plate. Curious, I lifted the plate, revealing porridge. It was probably made early in the morning as it had turned cold.

I sat down and took a spoon to taste it. The thought of mum making something for me cheered me up slightly. She actually cared about me… Her cooking wasn't the best, but it was the start of something.

-

I fell asleep in my room while revising, until Lily came back, slamming the door behind her. I jerked and fell down my chair.

_CRASH!_

Ouch… Damn it…

" Lizzie!! Lunch!!" my dear sister shrieked. I winced. I didn't have any appetite to eat.

" Later." I tried to sound as loud as possible as I pulled my heavy body to my bed and continued sleeping.

-

_Beep. Beep. _

I groaned. Stupid, damned, fucking mobile. I glanced at the clock before answering. It was ten at night, who in his right mind would call??

" Lizzie speaking." I grumbled, annoyed that my sleep was disturbed.

" Lizzie!! It's Kenny!! Sorry for waking you up." He sounded apologetic enough. I'll forgive him I guess.

" Yeah, what's up?"

" I was so worried when you didn't turn up for school!! Why?!" He was hysterical, I suppressed a laugh.

" Sick, fever." I smiled weakly.

" I see… He didn't turn up either."

" Who?"

" Tala." I paused, slightly taken aback.

" Oh." I murmured softly.

" Anyway, make sure you come to school tomorrow, 'Kay?" he pleaded.

" If I can get up. Why not rest when I have the chance?"

" Suit yourself. But you'd better come, homework's like, piling up into a Mt. Everest."

" Fine, fine." I nodded before snapping my phone shut. My stomach complained loudly, and then I noticed I was hungry. Argh…

" Damn."

-

I was better the next day. My temperature was almost back to normal after a good day's rest. School went on smoothly. But Tala didn't show up in front of the teacher's door, I felt disappointed.

Denise was exceptionally quiet today. Usually even without Tala's company, she'd still chatter away as if the whole world knew her. And what's more, she kept flickering glances towards me, which made things worse. How did I come in the picture?? It made no sense at all.

But on the other hand, Kenny was relieved to see me appear in school. He gave me stacks of homework for the subjects we had together, which was mostly everything, except for Arts.

" I'm so glad you're back, Lizzie!!" he cried with joy when he saw me.

" Yeah," I smiled.

" Sorry about the day before yesterday, I couldn't quite keep up with you. But it's a good thing he went after you, right?"

I didn't answer. I just sat on my chair, my face solemn. I didn't know what to reply or say, so, we just sat there in silence until homeroom started.

-

Penelope didn't ask me anything about my absence. I guess she knew I was sick. All she said was get well soon, and that was about it for the rest of the day.

-

The next day, he finally came. We didn't speak or glance at each other when we passed by, we just kept our faces straight as if nothing had happen before. I felt so… empty. He just passed by me as if he didn't know me, as if we were strangers. I sighed silently, maybe I deserved it.

-

Recess. It was the sound of joy and relief, but I didn't felt so. I felt tensed and nervous. My sixth sense told me something was going to happen later. When I reached the café, Kenny was waiting for me on the other side, I glanced towards the merry group's table, hoping to catch a glimpse of the redhead, but disappointment washed over me. Knowing that it was hopeless, I sat down beside Kenny and watched the whiz kid eat. I didn't have any appetite.

-

Oh shoot, I forgot my damned history textbook. I slithered down the corridors and into the locker room. As soon as I got what I wanted, something stopped me. I felt something heavy resting itself on my shoulder. I almost jumped. His flaming red hair caught my eye. Thick books fell from my arms and onto the floor.

_THUMP!!_

But the sound wasn't equivalent to my heart's beating. I gulped silently, trying to breathe evenly. I felt his breath against my skin, it too, was slightly uneven. Slowly, I calmed down.

It seemed ages for us standing like that. Nobody saw us, since nobody came in. We just stood there, silently. Suddenly, he pulled me closer as he wrapped his arms around me. I froze, but loosened up when I felt the warmth of his body.

" Tell me Lizzie," he breathed. I looked up, only to meet with a pair of solemn, icy blue eyes. " Why is it so hard to break free?"

I looked away.

_RING!!_

It was the bell. Recess was over. We had to get back to class, or we'd get caught.

" We'd better go back." I finally said, breaking free as I picked up my books. It was impossible, he was somebody, while I wasn't. We were two different worlds apart.

Suddenly, I was flung back against the wall. Soon, his lips were on mine.

Unexpectedly, I devoted myself into it.

It was really rough at first, I felt his lips moved swiftly against my inexperienced ones. But soon, we both melted into the atmosphere as he slowed down, creating something more passionate rather than aggressive between us. As if it were instincts, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I tried miserably to remain still on my toes. I felt him smile as his hands ran up my long, straight hair, ruffling it as I felt my feet leaving the ground. As much as I hated to admit, I enjoyed the feeling a lot.

As we both withdrew, his name was the only thing that came into my mind.

" Tala…" I murmured, smiling slightly as he embraced me tightly in his arms. It was clear now, I just couldn't help loving him, no matter what was between us.

-

My fingers unconsciously ran up to touch my lips again, I kissed him, I thought for the millionth time. The feeling was indescribable. Kenny knocked my head again.

" Ouch…" I groaned.

" Stop daydreaming Lizzie!" he hissed. Oh right…

" Okay, okay…" I sighed before listening to the teacher. But I just couldn't believe what happened just now. The incident seemed so far away when I reached my classroom. I would have swooned if it weren't for the number of students in front of me.

" Kenny,"

" Hmmm?"

" Borrow me your notes later. Thanks." I whispered.

" Oh, fine. Lover girl's too busy daydreaming, I know, I know."

" I'm not!"

We both sniggered as the teacher shot a look at us.

-

Work was no different. I kept on drifting off into space. Thank god it was when I had no orders on.

" Dreaming again?" Penelope grinned as I jumped.

" No, just… thinking about Science." I lied quickly.

" Yeah right, as if." She muttered sarcastically. I frowned. " Or maybe, you're thinking about…" she trailed off, grinning like my late Cheshire cats.

" Nice try Penelope. But nah, I'm not thinking about porn. I'm not that dirty-minded like you are."

" Ha-ha. Denial is the first stage."

I blushed. " I'm not!" I frowned before attending to another customer.

-

Today was an unexpected holiday from school. The hot, blazing sun shone on top of my head as I walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, gawking at humungous mansions as I passed by them. It was a quiet Saturday for this town; I had work off and was headed for the Ivanov household. Why? Well, Ivan- ok, _Tala and I_ had agreed to have a small, teeny-weeny meeting at his house –obviously, the idea was suggested by me- due to some problems I thought we would be facing after our confession. Well, sort-of-confession, we didn't really say anything about it later on.

Anyway, as soon as I arrived at his 'house' –which was really a gigantic one-, I buzzed, frowning slightly.

' Rich kids…' I thought, shaking my head. I hate those buzzers, they make you feel so poor and inferior to them. Stupid, stuck up bitches and brats.

_Ivanov household_, a bored voice spoke. I think it was his voice.

" Err… Tala Ivanov, please" I hope he notices the 'please' word.

_Oh, Liz, took you long enough._

Liz? That's a first… Since when did anyone call me that?

Soon, the gates creaked open for me. I walked in quickly and it closed behind me. He opened the door and leaned against the door frame, waiting patiently for me. His smirk grew more pronounced when he saw me panting slightly.

" Tired?" he teased. I growled softly.

" Obviously Ivanov-"

" _Tala._" He corrected, narrowing his eyes slightly. I ignored him.

" Obviously you idiot," he chuckled, " I had to walk from east to west. What do you expect from a poor commoner like me? Drive down in a limousine?"

He grinned at my sarcasm before holding the door for me.

" Thanks." I smiled slightly as he closed the door quietly.

" Let me ask you one question." He led me to his enormous window beside his door and pointed to the 'palace' next door.

" See that house there?" he asked. I nodded.

It was bigger than his, and much more… stylish. I didn't like it as it was too grand for me. I like, no, love nice and simple stuff. Tala's house, although it was big, was simple, nice and cozy.

" Yeah?"

" Which one do you prefer? That or mine?" he asked.

" The answer is obvious isn't it?" I frowned, shaking my head.

" Err… that one?"

" Definitely, not." His face lit up into a big grin.

" Why?"

" First, it's too grand. Second, the maids will have a VERY hard time cleaning and maintaining it; and third but not least, I don't like it. Why do you ask?"

" Oh nothing, just a little question, which brings us back to you. What's up?"

" Oh nothing," I imitated his tone, he frowned. " Just wanna discuss some 'stuff'."

" About?" He prodded.

" Well, that particular incident." My face started to flush as I glanced at him. I spotted a hidden smirk.

" What incident?" he acted innocent. Bloody hell he was good at acting… I felt like skinning him alive.

" You know… That incident on Friday." The memory replayed itself inside my mind as my blush deepened I WAS TURNING INTO A TOMATO FOR GOD'S SAKE DAMN IT!!

" Hmmm?" Pretence gets you nowhere Ivanov… I will kill you someday, when I hate you, I WILL do it.

" Well, that incident about…" Eventually, my voice got softer as I trailed off into details. I swear I was having fever, or I wouldn't be so warm now. Damn…

" I can't hear you." He frowned as he came closer. As I mumbled, I backed into a corner until there was no more for me to do so.

" Liz, are you a mute??" he asked. " You're practically mouthing all the words. I can't read lip-reading you know." That's it, he crossed the freaking, damned line.

" It's about the incident when we kissed in the locker room on Friday you idiot!! HOW MANY FREAKING TIMES DO YOU WANT ME TO REPEAT MYSELF??" I practically yelled at the 'repeat' sentence. He had a big, stupid smirk plastered on his face. I swear I could see devil horns on his angelic –well, sorta. I guess you see things like that when you like someone- face.

" What about it?" he was practically a few inches away from mine. I cursed myself for not choosing a better, more private place to yell and scream at him. The maids were probably peeking.

" W-What?" My lips twitched into a forced, unnatural smile. (Anime style)

" What about it, Liz?" he smirked, " You want another one? Or do you want it at the bed?" I was positive my jaw dropped to the ground. Ivanov, red SO DOES NOT suit you, you need blue to describe yourself.

" Y-You sick bastard son of a bitch!!" I managed to flee from his distance and grab a broom at the side of the window. I pointed the stick of the broom towards him. They say offense is the best defense and vice versa.

" Come here and say that again I'll make your spinal cord break!" I growled, trying to regain my steadiness as he approached me, pushing the broom aside and out of my grip. His smile made it hard what he was gonna do next as I was in a state of shock. And he had to make it worse by suddenly kissing me gently before walking away, smiling. I stood there, like a statue until he called out my name.

" Lizzie! My room would be much more private." He reappeared in front of me and waved at my blank face. I blinked.

" O-Oh…" If only he wasn't that gorgeous, I swore I could have hit him back in the face with the broomstick. Yeah, I'll do that when I hate him and when he breaks up with me.

* * *


	6. Tala

**Chap. 6: Tala**

His room was an L-shaped room, painted rose white, which made it quite nice to look and live in actually. The furniture in his room weren't big, and there was a big window so the room looked bigger than it was. The big, grand mansion could be seen outside his window and opposite his bedroom. His king sized bed stayed at the corner of the L wall, his closet was probably the square room that produced the L-shaped room and the bathroom was most likely connected to it. A study table which had the computer on it was placed behind the door, I sniggered.

" You're smart." I commented, looking at him slyly. He's top in class with Kai, yet he has this bad habit. Tsk, tsk, tsk. He must have been cheating all along during the exams.

" What?" He was really puzzled this time, he didn't expect any comments at all about his room.

" You placed you study corner behind the door, and when you opened the door, the flung in towards the room, not the opposite direction of the room." I smiled.

" What?" he blinked. I sighed. Note to self: Logic does not apply to Tala. ……… OMG! I HAVE AN UNLOGICAL BOYFRIEND!! –Just kidding-.

" It means," I sighed, " that when people open the door, they won't see you first as you are behind the door, doing your stuff, which makes it easier for you to get lazy when someone checks occasionally on you." I explained. (Useful, huh?)

" Oh… I never noticed. But yeah, it does make sense when you pointed it out." He smiled as he dived into his bed, hugging his pillow like a carefree, untroubled kid. I took his study table's seat, seating opposite direction as I came face to face with him diagonally. His current innocence made it quite hard to talk.

" Anyway, what's up?"

" Well… about Friday's incident…" I blushed, looking at the floor. I glanced at him, he didn't seem to mind the kiss or my flaw to say things smoothly when I was embarrassed. I was a sucker when it came to conveying my feelings.

" Hmm?"

" Well, please don't tell anyone." I sighed and looked straight into his icy blue eyes. He wasn't shocked, but he was definitely slightly surprised.

" I won't. I'm not someone who takes gossiping as his life. But why?" he asked. Here came the hard part. I told myself I was ready, I even practiced at home for god's sake!

" Well…" I looked at the grand house, afraid neighbours would be spying at us. He seemed to notice. He got up and closed the curtains. He dragged a chair beside me and sat down. I twitched, shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

" Well… I'm just… not ready for the opening part yet. I want it to be… private." It was the best thing to describe the situation. They say privacy is the best policy. (NOT TRUE!! Just something I made up.)

" I see." He really understood. I sighed gladly in relief, smiling. " But why?"

" Well, I'm just… embarrassed I guess. And I don't want anyone teasing us about it. I mean, people might hate me for this thing." It reminded me of someone. I started having doubts. Maybe, that kiss was just something he played with me. Maybe I took this too seriously, maybe he didn't like me. I was anticipating for a huge letdown. But it didn't happen. I felt glad, yet sad.

" Who?"

" Well… people like Denise." I glanced at his handsome face that was filled with amusement before looking back at the large family picture on top of his bed. Surprisingly, he wasn't an only kid.

" What about her?" I noticed he was trying to forget something.

" I mean…" I paused, thinking of the correct words to say. I was scared I might hurt his feelings. We were just getting to know each other better. I liked it. But in the end, I couldn't think of any better words to replace it. " She likes you. She's heels over you." I said quietly. It was hopeless. I should just walk out of the door now. He was going to wake up from this damned freaking dream and realize his interests lied within other hearts, not mine. I didn't notice tears brimming in my eyes and flowing down my cheeks until he handed me a tissue. I sniffed. " And you like her. I'm just some horrible mess into the perfect frame. I mean, she's nice, she's outgoing, she's active, she's…" my voice cracked. I couldn't say anything anymore. The day before I was sick made it clear that he loved her by letting me witness Tala hugged Denise in the rain, comforting her as she cried. The perfect scene for a perfect couple, isn't it? I couldn't even hold a candle to her. Denise Milton was perfect, while I was a toad, I was just another silhouette in the school.

Sensing that I lost my voice, he smiled and started to talk. " I remember when I was just a stupid kid, I didn't have many friends. I was still in Russia that time, the only friend I had was Kai. I thought about it, and made a conclusion. The reason no one wanted me was because I wasn't perfect. Kai was perfect in my eyes, and I made that freaking vow to learn and imitate whatever he does, just in order to achieve perfection. I even imitated all those stupid things he done on purpose like, falling down, slitting his wrist, watching porn, running away from home and all those bullshit to make me realize life wasn't perfect. But I was just that dense not to notice. Even if I did, I still ignored it. And it continued this way until I was leaving for Japan due to my dad's business. Before I left I remembered what he told me." Tala paused as he made a face, imitating Kai's irritated tone on that day, " 'Tala Ivanov you big, fat idiot, don't go out there imitating some thick-skulled idiot like you are and make a spectacle out of yourself. If you make it to the headlines, I will hunt you down and kill you. Life isn't perfect bastard, so accept it. They don't appreciate you due to some reasons you should figure out by yourself, not because you are imperfect. So remember this stupid, as long as you know your mistake, don't go and bother it. That dense brain of yours will change it automatically after a few times of mistakes until you totally feel that you were a sucker to fall for that easy trap, get it?' " Tala inhaled deeply after finishing the last word.

" Wow…" I breathed softly. I had absolutely no idea Kai could say such motivational –in a way- words.

" And so, I went to Japan, finally getting out of that damned idea that perfection will get me everything. And that's when I met Denise. She was popular since she was the typical American, just as you described, and she befriended me right from day one I got there. We played pranks on people, had fun, until junior high ended. And then it was high school, and I found myself enrolled in this current school until now. Two years of boring schooling, I found myself having my first girlfriend. It didn't work out, we broke up days later, and I got myself a 'fan' that was annoying. Until I met you. You passed by me, and I was just… stunned." He recalled my first day. I sighed. I felt guilty about thinking of him as a player.

" But what about Denise?"

" I told you," you looked at me weirdly, " we're just friends."

" You're hiding something." I accused. " I saw her crying."

He hesitated, trying to present the story in a reasonable way. " Part of your accusations is true. She confessed to me that day when I sent her home since she didn't have an umbrella. I knew she was just pretending to create a personal space for the both of us. Nevertheless, I still sent her back home since we had been friends for ages. That's when she stopped walking. I stopped too. And she just confessed." He smiled.

" What was your reply?"

" Well… I told her I was sorry. And she knew what I meant. She knew I was already trying to get you since my actions made it clear. She immediately burst into tears, you should have heard her swore."

" But there was a time when you stopped smiling at me. I mean, you always smiled at me when we met at the corridors. It made me feel… depressed. The thought of you ignoring me." I shuddered.

He laughed. " It really did work." He mused.

I flashed him a suspicious look. He caught it. " Maxine gave me some advice since I thought the chasing thingy wasn't working. She told me to use reverse psychology."

" Oh… well congratulations sucker, it did work." I sighed.

" Anyway, continuing with my explanation. Denise was crying. Basically, I didn't know what to do so I just apologized over and over again. Until you came along. I didn't notice you staring until Kenny yelled out your name, and I was like 'Bloody shit, I screwed up' since I noticed you were slightly jealous whenever Denise did something to me or with me. I didn't use that dense brain of mine and chased you, leaving Denise alone. Until now, I didn't see her. But that's not the issue. I was happy yet sad when you were crying, stupid huh?" he sighed too. I blushed.

" Was it that obvious?"

" Well, to me, it was. Since I was noticing your movement frequently."

" Stalker." I accused playfully, my mood returning.

" It's not a crime to observe someone they love, right?"

I stuck out my tongue playfully. "Guess so…" I murmured. " Won't Hilary and the others already know about this?" I frowned. If so, I would have wasted time coming here. The point of this visit was to make sure he controlled that big mouth of his, which I wondered did he really have one though. Oh well, the careful side is always right.

" Well, they just don't know about our confession part, which puts you at an advantageous side right?" he smiled. I grinned.

" That's good. I hate being the center of attraction."

" Did you tell anyone else?" It was his turn to ask. I tried recalling… Oops…

" K-K-Kenny and Penelope noticed, I think. Fucking shit…" I cursed.

" Who's Penelope?"

" Oh, forgot to tell you something, I'll be unavailable every weekday." I noted. He frowned.

" Then what's the point of having this relationship? I thought it was sort of like going on dates or something." He seemed puzzled enough like a beginner, which put us at the same category.

" God knew we would get together. I took up the post right before I liked you, which brings us back to Penelope. She's my boss." I explained. He nodded, until his features pulled into a frown again.

" You've told Kenny, so I could _at least_ tell Kai right? I need someone other than you to share my joy with. You know, best pals." he sounded hopeful.

" I didn't tell Kenny!! The damned geek was too smart and noticed it all by himself. And now he's getting smug about it." I growled.

" You're one hell of a geek yourself." He pinpointed, which stabbed into my heart like a sharp arrow.

" Whatever…" I grumbled, shutting my eyes and folding my arms like a spoilt brat.

" Please?" he pleaded. I cracked an eye open.

" That is, if he keeps the promise." I relented, sighing as I went back to floor-gazing.

" I'm sure he will. If you change your cold attitude towards me suddenly, I'm sure they won't notice." He advised, I nodded.

" Hn."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

" Come in." Tala said, slightly annoyed.

" Master Tala," a cute maid came in, bowing low, " tea is ready."

He has tea-break? Oh well, that's the difference between commoners and rich people. Hopefully I won't be like that, wasting time with tea break. (Just Lizzie's thoughts, no offense meant)

" Liz, you hungry?"

" Nope."

" We're busy. Sorry…" he apologized as the maid nodded, bowing before shutting the door soundlessly. I asked the first thing that came straight into my mind.

" You have tea?" I asked, surprised.

" Nope, but the maids do it since Tami has it. I seldom have them though, they're for girls."

" Who's Tami?"

" Suspicious are we?" he smirked, that stupid yet sly look carved flawlessly on his face.

" N-Not really. Just curious." I muttered.

" Just kidding. You see that picture on top of my bed?" he pointed. I nodded.

" See that girl? Around… 25, I guess. We had it this year I think…" he pondered before continuing, " She's my sister. Originally, my parents didn't want to have a second child, but it's because she's a girl, she couldn't continue dad's business, so thus, I was born to this cruel world."

Tami was an elegant, tall –for me, she was, although she's shorter a bit than Tala-, good-looking lady. She and a man around her age were wearing a matching evening suit. She too, had red hair. All of her front hair was combed to the back, leaving two strands falling from her face, just like Tala's. The only people that didn't have red hair were Tala's mother and that mysterious guy.

" Who's that guy?"

" You interested in him?" he asked playfully. I gave him a dull look.

" Stop making assumptions that accuse and hurt my dignity." I gave an 'oh-I'm-hurt' look.

" I know, I know. Anyway, his name's Andrew, my sister's husband. They're on a honeymoon now, they just got married last month. They should be back by now… I call him Leonardo since he's good at lots of things, except cooking. He almost burnt down our house when he tried to cook for us. Tami was really flustered. I was laughing my ass off." I grinned.

" Poor him…"

" Speaking of which, I need to ask you something." His expression got serious. I stopped grinning. " How come… you chose me? Instead of Kai?"

I blinked. "Kai?"

" I was always under the impression that you liked Kai."

Moments of silence emerged from the surface until I shattered it with a burst of laughter. He frowned.

" What's so funny?"

" Oh my god, Kai?" I inhaled some air as I calmed myself down. Finally, when I could talk, I told him.

" Me? Kai? Impossible Tala, he's so… freakish." I shuddered.

" But you were quite close to him during Chemistry on that day when Denise transferred here. Plus, he helped you on that day when we met you in the shopping center."

" And just because of that you thought I liked him?"

" It's a bit similar to your case Liz." He pointed.

" True enough, but nah, I don't go for humourless people. His sense of humour is off, well, for me." I smiled, happy that he was concerned.

" Anyway, why do you like me? I mean, I thought you hated me on the first day you set foot into the school?"

" Yeah, I hated you since I thought you were being a jerk. I didn't know you well enough back then…" I smiled. " It just…" I paused, struggling to find the perfect words, " happened."

He smiled a smile that made my heart skip a beat. I rested my chin on my hands as I stared at the picture of Tala's family. I stared at him in the picture, handsome as hell in his business casual suit. His spiky hair made the whole picture look modern enough even though the theme and settings were supposed to be classy and all. Thank god he didn't wear traditional Russian clothes! The thought of them looking like that made me chuckle silently. But Tala looked completely different in the picture. He wasn't smiling, yet his features weren't stony, which was what was good about him. He had this… cool, slightly cold expression on his face that no one could ever imitate. Everyone else, except for his cold, stony-faced father, was smiling slightly or warmly at the camera man. Tala was the only one to have a flexible, cool face that made me hard to resist blushing. And what's more, he was the only one whose body wasn't facing the front. His position was facing slightly diagonal, his arms folded in front of his chest. His head faced the same way as his body did, only his icy blue eyes made contact with the camera. He could be a successful model next time, controlling his emotions so well like that.

" It's time for you to go home." He finally sighed. I looked up at him. " It's almost seven, you parents will be worried." I snorted at that idea. He blinked at my response. Obviously, he wasn't expecting that. I smiled sheepishly, he sighed. " I'll send you home, then you can tell me what's happened." He took his jacket as we exited his room.

* * *


	7. Changing

**Chap. 7: Changing**

When we got out of the house, I shivered. I didn't know the night was so cold. The worst was that I was wearing a sleeveless shirt as the afternoon was terribly hot. He noticed my trembling, and grinned. He snuck out of his jacket and placed it on my shoulders. I refused but he shook his head.

" You don't wanna catch a cold."

" Fine."

It was cozy, it had his scent which I loved in it. I smiled as I looked at the road.

The traffic was congested, a typical Saturday night. We walked down the pave way. He was walking close to me, I shifted further away from him, but he just came closer. In the end, I gave up and continued walking.

" It's a Saturday, don't you spend time with Kai?" I asked casually.

" Well, it's an off-day I guess, since you were coming. I was actually at Kai's house before you came. Then when I noticed the time, I made an excuse and went home." He explained.

" Oh, sorry about that. Must have been a rush huh?"

" Well, not really. Why would it be in a rush?" he asked. I blinked.

" But, you went to Kai's house and came back, didn't you?"

We stopped walking and looked at each other, puzzled. Apparently, there was a miscommunication. When he finally figured out my words, he chuckled.

" You don't understand… I thought you did."

" What?!" I growled, irked.

" You know, that house opposite my house-"

" Mansion." I corrected.

" Fine, that _mansion_ opposite my house was actually Kai's."

My jaw dropped, I was sure my expression was priceless as he was laughing hysterically.

" I thought you knew that when you were staring at it in my room. I mean, it's obvious isn't it? Kai's the richest guy in the world." He grinned. " Maybe you're not the geek I imagined you to be."

" I wasn't a geek in the first place." I muttered. But it made him laugh even more. I rolled my eyes. He didn't seem to mind.

" Denial gets you nowhere, Liz. You stick with Kenny like superglue ever since the first day he came here." I think he's jealous. I smirked and continued walking. He followed me.

" Someone's jealous…" I grinned. He scowled.

" I'm not."

" I didn't say it was you. You admitted it yourself."

He shook his head, folding his arms defensively. " Anyway, you seem to… detest your family. I don't think any kid does that without a reason."

" It's none of your business Tal. Besides, I'm not a kid, I'm sixteen."

" I'm just concerned. Besides," he smirked, mimicking my voice, " I'm seventeen. Which makes me boss whenever I'm around a freshman like you, dearest Lizzie." I rolled my eyes.

" It's nothing, seriously."

" I was afraid it'd affect your life and personality."

" Nah, it won't. It's just a family, not some life and death situation."

" It's not just a family Liz… It's important you know…" he frowned.

" Sounds like you went through a lot of family matters in your childhood."

" I guess so, my dad was a strict person. And I didn't really like him. Even now, we don't really talk to each other. All he has in his crazy mind is his damned business."

" Dads huh?" A dad… Come to think of it, I never heard mum mentioning about my father, nor did I ever thought of my father… I kept thinking about it, trying to recall dad. Lily once said we had a proper family until I was three, and dad left us. But if so, I should have some memories about him. Hmmm… what the hell's going on? I kept on thinking, until I noticed him staring at me.

" What?"

" Something's troubling you."

" Was it that obvious?" he nodded.

" You were mumbling about something. I picked up the 'left us' word."

" Oh, it's nothing. Just something that struck me…"

" It is something. Don't deny."

" No, seriously." I tried putting up a convincing smile, he didn't buy it. Heck he didn't even glance at it.

" Lizzie…"

" Oh it's really nothing. It's just that…" I struggled to find the correct words. When I found them, I continued. " I never really heard mum talk about my dad. The 'dad' part seems like a missing hole in our family. But Lily said we were a family until dad left when I was three. But if so, I should have at least one memory about him…"

" That's complicated…" he frowned. " But you were so young then, maybe you just had a forgetful childhood." He smirked. I elbowed him playfully in the arm.

" It's a possibility."

-

We reached my house in about 30 minutes. My house was completely quiet and looked too shabby compared to his and Kai's. I was slightly embarrassed. It resembled a new and cleaner ghost house.

" Sorry about the house…" I apologized as we reached the door.

" Why do you apologize? It's not your fault either…" he sighed.

Silence emerged from the surface as we looked at each other. Feeling rude, I invited him into the house.

" You wanna come in?"

" Nah, it's late. Next time." He smiled.

" Oh, okay. Thanks for walking me home." I gave him a quick hug and closed the door before he could say another word. I ran –practically flew- upstairs and looked out the window, seeing him disappear among the crowd. Only then did I enter my room.

-

SUNDAY!! HOORAY!! I woke up at eight due to my sleepless night yesterday. I folded the comforter and brushed my teeth and washed my face, doing the usual morning routine. After a nice shower, I changed into a pair of old shorts and a baggy shirt. It felt so good to be at home when no one's around, although it does get lonely sometimes. Lily had a sleepover at her lackey's house while mum was spending the night at her boyfriend's house. I drank a glass of milk for my breakfast and went back to my room. It definitely needed cleaning. There were still some boxes of clothes that were unpacked, and yet my wardrobe was almost full. I opened it, and found my childhood clothes. I frowned. I definitely couldn't wear them anymore. Maybe I'll give them to the damned neighbours. I hope they don't mind hand-down clothes.

-

Around mid-noon, I was done. My room was clean and the damned boxes were solved. Suddenly, I spotted Tala's jacket in my bed. Oops, I forgot to return it to him yesterday… Shoot me… I sighed, making a mental note to return it to him later.

-

_Ivanov residence. _

Tal, it's me.

_Oh. Wait a minute, the gate's opening. _

As anticipated, the gates swung open as I walked in. He waited for me patiently as I took small steps, panting.

" I can't believe you're tired after such a short walk." He frowned, annoyed.

" For someone who doesn't really excel in sports, you can't really blame me. Anyway, here's your jacket. Sorry about yesterday. I forgot."

" It's okay. Anyway, come on in."

I hesitated for a bit. His smile was really inviting, but I had other stuff to do at home. In order not to disappoint him, I relented. We went to his room again. He nudged me to sit down while he went to get us both a glass of water. His computer was on, and I could guess he was online. The conversation boxes kept blinking. I didn't want to invade into his privacy, so I just ignored them. But what I was most curious about was the stack of paper in front of his seat. Before I could flip through them, he returned with two glasses in his hands. He handed me one, I paused.

" Don't worry, it's not poisoned." He assured. Finally, I took it and left it on the table.

" I'll drink it later. Anyway, your MSN conversations are blinking." I took this as an excuse to get up and drink my water. " I'll wash them." I took them downstairs, giving him privacy to reply.

When I entered the kitchen, all the maids stared at me. I gulped and ignored them, continuing walking to the sink as they went away. I sighed silently and washed the glasses.

When I got up, he was already done. The bars of conversation boxes were gone. I blinked and sat down.

" So… what am I supposed to do now?"

" I need your help, for a project." He said as my eyes lit up.

" Project? Where?"

" We're supposed to finish our assessment tomorrow. But I was quite occupied for the last few days." I nodded, agreeing.

" What's the title?"

" Something about global warming and the Earth's future if we don't take care of it. Sadly, I was teamed up with Tyson, so you know what I mean."

" Yeah, sucks much. But the topic is pretty easy. So it shouldn't be a problem for you." I scowled.

" Well, I have a few. But it's not enough. Two heads are better than one, aren't they?"

" Touché. Anyway, let's get started then."

(A few hours later)

We were almost done when Tala's mobile rang.

_Beep. Beep. _

He sighed. " Sorry." He excused himself and went out of the room.

I nodded and sat in silence, humming a favourite tune until he came in.

" Sorry about that. But you gotta go. I'll send you home." He said. I nodded as we went out of the room.

-

We took his car, which was a damned sleek Lamborghini I secretly wanted –if possible- when I got my license.

" What's up?"

" Nothing actually… That was just a reminder. Tami's coming home later so I gotta pick her up, along with Andrew."

" Oh…"

" Or you can go if you want to. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you." He opted.

I shook my head. " Nah, I don't wanna spoil your little reunion with your family. Besides, I have stuff to do at home. I'm slightly late for cooking." I smiled.

" I see. Sorry for wasting your time."

" It's not wasting. It was fun." We both grinned. A few minutes later and we arrived in front of my house. He leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek as I ruffled his hair before getting out of the car. I waved until he was out of sight. I stood out in the wind, thinking about the times we've been together lately. I had a hunch things wouldn't go so smoothly this time though.

-

Soon, Monday came. Nothing much happened. We just carried on with our lives until he messaged me during class. He asked me if I'd spend recess with the gang. Seeing that no one was noticing, I replied him, saying that I'd be spending it with my best pal Kenny, and that was the only communication we had for the rest of the day.

-

I regained my spirits and energy during work, so Penelope stopped her sudden checking on me. Oh yeah, and I got my first weekly salary too!! YAY!!

-

When I got home, mum was cooking dinner. I threw my bag aside and went to help her cut the vegetables.

" Lizzie, be a dear and pass me the tomatoes." She said. I obeyed.

" Lizzie dear, pass me the salt." I obeyed.

" Lizzie, pepper please." I obeyed.

I obeyed every single instruction, somehow hoping I would get her attention and stop comparing me to Lily. Yeah, I'm really a hypocrite… But I just want my parent to notice my good work and not my bad ones. Was I asking too much? In the end, I didn't say a word. When we finished dinner, I took a pail of water and a mop and started to mop the oily floor. Suddenly, mum just patted my head and smiled. I blinked.

" Good work Lizzie." She praised. I couldn't help grinning sheepishly. " Keep up the good work."

" Thanks mum,"

I felt a balloon swelling inside me. She praised me! She finally said something good about me besides praising Lily!! Others would probably just think it's nothing but a compliment but somehow, I didn't. It made me much more confident to continue living. At that moment, I felt as if life was different. I felt beyond happiness.

Humming my favourite tune, my work was done in a few minutes.

* * *


	8. Trigger

**Chap. 8: Trigger**

My good mood for the next few days was noticed by Kenny and Tala. However, my day came pouring down when the stupid principal announced for the upcoming exams before summer vacation. I groaned, so did everyone else.

" That damned principal!!" Poor Kenny had to endure my session of ranting as we walked down the corridors on our way to the next class. " He'll know what death means when he comes face to face with me in the principal's office!!"

" Chill." A husky voice came sneaking up behind my back as I shivered. I looked back, but no one was there. I turned my head, only to notice Tala walking in front of me with his best pal Kai.

" He's really sneaky…" I frowned.

" Not at all, Lizzie. I saw him coming towards you just now."

Damn you Kenny, you're no help at all.

-

The time left for studying got shorter and shorter as the exams crept closer everyday. In school, the teachers were giving homework like crazy. Soon enough, I found myself engrossed in the world of homework and studying. I sighed. I spent most of my time studying –which is reasonable- and part of my time with Kenny at the nearby library. Damn, all work and no fun makes life boring… But then again, wasn't life all about that?

_Beep. Beep. _

The mobile on my desk rang as I looked at the caller ID. Tala.

" Yeah??"

_" Hi Liz, just wondering if you could come over for some studying. I'm bored." _

" You're always bored." I sighed, rolling my eyes, " Tami's at home isn't she? Why don't you ask her for some tips?"

There was an unwanted moment of silence between us.

_" You can't come? Why?" _

" Well… I thought that today's a Sunday, and I don't want to really go anywhere since tomorrow's our exams… But I guess coming over won't hurt." I added quickly, hoping to erase his disappointment.

_" Right…" _

" I'll be over in a few." As soon as I finished, I hung up. What the hell was wrong with me? My boyfriend –sort of, we didn't really go out- just wanted to spend some time with me, and I almost rejected him! Goddamn it… I swear I need a break.

-

I rang the doorbell and the gate swung open. He was waiting for me in front of the door. I hurried my footsteps and went in. Inside, I saw a man and woman at the age of 25 sitting in the couch, watching a movie. I figured that they were Tami and Andrew. When Tami saw me, her face changed from amusement to excitement. In a flash, she was prowling around me, grinning.

" Err…" I frowned quietly.

" Nice catch Tal," She commented. " She's so darn tiny and cute." The older redhead grinned, stroking my hair –I forgot to tie it- as Andrew pulled her away from me. I hope not all girlfriends had to go through this 'girlfriend-examination' thingy.

" Nice, straight, natural hair with a natural body! Unlike the first one you brought home…" her face changed when she ended the sentence. I guess it was some unwanted memory.

" You're scaring her away." Andrew reprimanded.

" Yeah, with that pale face, long hair and big blue eyes, you can be the next top ghost on Earth." Tala smirked. I cough and cleared my throat. I was all the mentioned above, despite that I had cerulean eyes. But they were sometimes still considered as blue.

" Of course, I don't mean you." He added quickly. I sighed.

" You idiot."

-

I flopped onto the chair beside him and pulled out a book based on History. He stared at it.

" Isn't that a little too thick?"

" Isn't yours a bit too thin?" From my perspective of course.

" It's not."

" Neither mine."

We looked at each other's books, before glancing at each other's faces. Our faces broke into a smile.

" Let's get started."

" Yeah."

-

I gazed out of the window, looking at Kai's mansion opposite his house as I tried memorizing the texts written in my History book. I sighed. We didn't talk much, he just asked me questions about Additional Mathematics and stuff. Now that I think of it, we didn't do much ever since our confession. All we did were just exchanging some glances when no one was looking, writing each other a few messages on the mobile and nothing much more. All because of my work, we didn't go out. I stole a glance at his face, he must have felt bored. God, thinking of it made my head hurt.

I shook my head, brushing the feeling of guilt off me as I concentrated on my History book. Soon, I dozed off.

-

_CRASH!!_

The sound of the glass breaking made me jerk awake. I blinked, looking around. Tala wasn't beside me. Wait, WHY WAS I ON A BED FOR GOD'S SAKE? I punched my head lightly, trying to comprehend with the situation. Tal wasn't in the room, the crashing from downstairs, me on a bed… Okay, I dozed off, and Tala must have carried me to his bed or something.

" TALA IVANOV!! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THNKING?" a voice shrieked from downstairs. I recognized it as Tami's.

Without thinking, I jumped off the bed and flew downstairs. The sound came from the kitchen, so I ran there. I stopped when I saw glass shreds on the floor, water streaming everywhere on the floor. Tami and Andrew were beside me, looking shocked and slightly enraged. But it couldn't compare to what expression Tala had on his face.

He face showed a look beyond anger, it resembled hatred. It was obviously him who had caused a ruckus, but it didn't make sense. What had I missed when I was asleep?

" T-Tal…" He looked away when he saw me standing there. His hands clenched into fists. I thought I heard a crack.

As he went upstairs, I followed him quickly. He flopped onto his bed, covering his face with a pillow. I closed the door and stumbled towards him, sitting beside him. I felt guilty not able to comfort him like most couples do, but I just didn't know what to say.

" Sorry." He muttered.

" It's okay. It's not your fault. I'm too stupid to react steadily, that's all." I shrugged.

Silence emerged from the surface. I sighed silently. What happened? Thousands and millions of questions exploded in my mind as I rubbed my temples.

" I guess I better get going." I muttered, standing up. Before I knew it, I was trapped in his arms. His head rested on my shoulder. I heard him sigh.

" I must have scared you just now, sorry."

" It's okay…" I suppressed the urge to ask him what happened. I didn't want him to recall what happened.

" Aren't you going to ask me what happened?" He asked after some time.

" Well…"

" Don't worry, it's nothing." He assured.

" I guess so." I said warily. It must have been something, he wouldn't get so damned frustrated if it wasn't something big.

My eyes glanced at the clock. It was going to get dark soon. He noticed it and sighed, getting off me.

" I'll walk you home."

" No, it's okay."

" It is not okay." He frowned as I packed my books. I relented, his hopeful face was too hard to resist.

" Fine."

-

" Tell me Liz, what were you thinking when you saw me in that state?" He asked curiously.

" Hmmm… surprised and shocked and worried I guess. I don't really know how to describe feelings."

" I see. I apologize for that again." I laughed quietly.

" You should apologize to Tami, not me. I bet she's worried sick."

" I'm guessing she knows what happened." A restraint smile appeared on his face.

" Oh…" I murmured to myself.

We walked in silence for the rest of the journey. When we reached, he told me to forget everything today and concentrate on the exams tomorrow.

" I won't be held responsible if you don't get your grades." He grinned, ruffling my hair. I shoved his annoying hand away, straightening my hair. God, now it was all messed up.

" S-Shut up…" I blushed as I walked away from him.

" Lizzie," he motioned me to come, I turned back and obeyed.

" What?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I wanted to R and R –rest and relax. Suddenly, he kissed me before walking away ever so swiftly. I stood there, blinking.

" D-Don't catch a cold!" I managed to splutter as he turned back and waved, grinning. I waved back and smiled stupidly.

Man, it was quite a day…

-

" Morning Lizzie." Kenny greeted in a cheerful manner that made me slightly pissed.

" M-Morning Kenny… Jeez… How can you be so calm when exams are here?"

" Well, there's nothing I can do now to help. I mean, I tried my best to study and all, so I won't have any regrets if I fail. Even if it feels a bit sad."

" You're so optimistic of everything." I sighed.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I blinked and took it out after making sure no one else was spying.

_Good luck Liz. _

_-Tal. _

A smile played on my lips as I replied him, wishing him good luck too. As soon as I was done, I came face to face with the infamous dark side of Kenny. He chuckled darkly. I rubbed my temples.

" It's nothing but a message, that's all."

" I know you're happy Lizzie…" he sniggered.

" Duh."

-

_A bridge? I blinked. I was in a dark place. Why was a bridge in front of me? I looked ahead. There was only one word to describe this bridge –endless. I took my first step, the bridge was slightly wobbly, but it didn't shake much. _

_Don't cross it! _

_A voice? Where was I? WHERE THE HELL WAS I?!_

_Lizzie._

_Lizzie!!_

_Lizzie!!_

I jerked awake from my dream, my eyes wide with shock. I looked around. Tala was beside me, everyone shot weird glances at me, Kenny was worried, and Kai was looking bemused. Ray was blinking whereas Denise shot me a 'duh' look. I was on the floor, yet in the classroom.

" W-What happened?" I asked.

" I should be asking that. You suddenly fell out of your chair and passed out." Wait, why was Tala here? I blinked.

" Err… why are you here?" I asked, feeling lame.

" We're having the Chemistry paper now…" he frowned. Oh yeah, right, I forgot.

Suddenly, the teacher made its way through the crowd as she felt my temperature.

" No fever or whatsoever. Ms. Olenska, do you feel dizzy or something?" she asked bluntly.

" A bit." I admitted.

" Then you should rest. You are exempted from today's exams until you feel well."

My jaw dropped as she led me out of the classroom. I grabbed the doorframe just in time.

" You aren't taking me to some sick bay or whatever!!" I struggled to break away. Due to my wobbliness, the damned fucking teacher won. I could only watch the classroom leave further and further away from me with tearful eyes. I should have lied. Tala!! Kenny!! HELP!!

-

Stupid dream. Stupid, freaking dream. It's because of that dream I didn't get to finish the damned paper.

'I can't sit here anymore! It'll just waste time!!' I thought as I stood up. Quickly, I headed to the nurse.

" I'm fully recovered."

" Oh but Ms. Olenska, you have only stayed here for one minute and ten seconds and eight milliseconds. It is not enough."

" But if I don't go now I'll never make it to the next exam!! I've already lowered my chance like hell at getting an A for Chemistry, you gotta let me go!!" I pleaded.

" Health is more important than exams Ms. Olenska. It's because of these exams kids like your age have been stressed and pushed too hard and too far by parents." She frowned.

" But if it weren't for education you won't be sitting right here right?" I deadpanned.

The nurse went speechless. She probably felt shocked meeting upon a person like me who wanted to take the exams more than anything. Sure, exams were a pain but this was the best chance to show everyone that I was better than expected. Especially people like mum.

" N-No way Ms. Olenska. From now on you're staying until I say so." My jaw dropped onto the floor. No way… No way!! NO WAY!!

-

School ended quietly, and with me sulking. Stupid nurse, she didn't let me out even when it was recess!! And she confiscated my phone in case I cheated!! How can she do such inhumane stuff?! Hell she should just go die! I came out with a gloomy face from the sick bay, Kenny was there, worried. I looked around for signs of Tala, but he wasn't there.

" He's not here."

" Oh." I mumbled disappointed. Figures… Where did he go?

" C'mon. You're gonna be late for work."

" It doesn't matter. I have missed my chances of proving my being in this freaking world." I sniffed. And Tal wasn't there to console me. Oh well, I guess he had something on.

* * *


	9. Suspicion

**Chap. 9: Suspicion**

I was gloomy for the next few days, until exams ended. Kenny kept on reminding about his damned philosophy of life regarding all the 'you tried your best' shit and crap. Okay, it's not shit and crap but it gets annoying when you have the whiz kid jabbering in a language I didn't know about that on a stressful week. The last day of the exams came. And the last few subjects were Ancient Japanese, English and Additional Mathematics. Plus, it's a Saturday. We were allowed to go back home when we finished our exams and handed them in.

(Flashback)

My phone beeped in the middle of the night. Who would be calling at such a late night? He'd better thank god that I was still up for studying. I looked at the caller ID and blinked. Tala?

" Hi Tal."

" Hi Liz. Sorry about Monday. I had something on and had to go back first."

" Oh, it's okay. Anyway, what's up?"

" Just wanted to ask you if you're free tomorrow after the exams."

" I'm sorry, I have to re-sit for Monday's papers that I missed. Why do you ask?"

" Nothing… Just thought we could go somewhere or something…"

I paused slightly. I wanted to go, but the chance of sitting the papers I didn't get to take were tomorrow only. Darn.

" Okay."

" Nah, we'll go another day I guess. Exams are much more important."

" No way. Since you want to go, why not give it a try?"

" If you say so, I'll meet you in front of the amusement park tomorrow. Sweet dreams. " He smiled.

" Same." I grinned and hung up.

(End of flashback)

Kenny could see that I was not my usual self. He asked what was wrong, I just smiled and kept quiet.

" Good luck." We both wished each other as we entered the classroom.

-

I was the earliest to finish for the last paper: Ancient Japanese. My eyes just flew through rows and rows of words, spotting only the much more obvious careless mistakes. I couldn't be late, it was my first date with Tala. After checking a second time, I dumped my belongings and stood up, placing the paper in front of the snoring teacher before rushing out of the classroom. As soon as I was far from school, I cheered. I brushed of the pang of guilty for not continuing my exams. Tala sacrificed enough, and it was my turn. That's all about love, wasn't it?

-

I paced forwards and backwards in front of the amusement park, waiting patiently for the redhead to appear. I glanced at my watch. School ends at three o'clock, and it was ten minutes to three. Maybe I finished a bit too early.

' Don't worry,' I told myself, ' He'll come.' He probably had some difficulties with a few questions. I just wished I could turn invisible and sneak up to his classroom to provide him the answers I knew. Argh…

I restrained myself from pulling my hair out from my scalp. I sat down on a bench near the entrance, cooling myself down as I waited for him to appear. Patience is a virtue, I'll never forget it in my whole life.

(Two hours later…)

I just realized today was slightly hot than the other days of spring. The sun was shining happily –while I was somewhat gloomy- on top of my head. I glanced at my watch. If I wasn't here, I would be re-taking my exams I missed. I sighed. Was he really going to turn up? Wait, I can't have doubts. I had to believe him and think optimistic. He was probably having detention for cheering out loud while walking along the hallways. Yes, that's right. A typical Tala would do that. Detention for him will soon be over. Calm down Lizzie, he'll be here soon.

(Two hours later)

No sign of him yet. It's like playing a game of hide-and-seek with him. And I detest that game. I spotted an ice-cream bar on the opposite site of me, so I stood up, brushing away the dust and annoyance in me and bought a vanilla ice-cream. I took out a reference book based on Additional Mathematics and ate my ice-cream silently as I read from page to page. Suddenly, thunder crashed as I looked up into the dark sky. Before I knew it, rain dripped down from the sky.

_Drip, drop; pitter, patter. _

Soon, the rain started to worsen, ruining my reference book as well as my slightly-eaten ice-cream. I sighed again. I threw my book and ice-cream into the nearest bin I could find, cursing quietly as I folded my arms in front of my chest. He'd come, no matter what. I was sure of it.

-

I flopped onto my bed after a relaxing bath. Disappointment and gloom washed all over me. He didn't show up after all, I regretted slightly for not taking the exams I missed on Monday. Why did it turn out like this? Moreover, why didn't he show up? I waited from half past two until the end of the day.

I stared at the ceiling, blank. Surprisingly, no tears came out. I just wondered on and on, my mind swirling with reasons of his absence. Did he have something on suddenly? Did he forget? But the main question was, did he ever want to go out with me? Or was he just playing with me?

The more I think of it, the more ridiculous the ideas became. It all centered on Tala's faithfulness towards me. Okay, that was harsh. I thought of it until midnight, and finally decided that I'd try ignoring it. I got up from my bed and hopped towards my mobile on the desk. No missed calls. I clenched my teeth before loosening up. He'd tell me when he was prepared, if he was taking this seriously.

-

I sat in front of my desk for one whole day, waiting for it to beep. But sadly, it didn't happen. My phone just lay there without moving for the entire day until it was low on battery. It was unnecessary to recharge the freaking phone, so I didn't bother. I lost all hope of him calling for an explanation anyway.

(Monday)

Summer vacation was a week away. And unfortunately, I caught the damned flu. Today, we'll be getting most of our results back. I didn't really expect much for this time's exams. I sucked. I skipped like… one whole day of exams, I didn't finish Physics due to some pass-out situation that had an unknown cause, and I wasn't really in the mood for exams on the last day, which brings us back to the current issue –not really an issue actually-.

Tala cornered me in the locker room again when no one was around.

" I'm sorry about Saturday. The rain made you catch a cold right? I'm sorry." Obviously Tal, you're really dense like what Kai says.

I sighed and walked away. He didn't chase me, he just stood there. After a few steps, I turned around.

" We're gonna be late for class. Haven't you learnt from your lesson not to be late for anything after the so-called date you invited me to?" I grinned.

He blinked, before smiling his heartbreaking lopsided-smile.

" Yes ma'am." He gave me an awkward one-arm-hug as we went to class.

-

As predicted, I had taken over the place of the bottom of our class. I bit my lip, sniffing. I never got this bad.

" I'm sorry Lizzie." Kenny consoled me. Thanks a bunch, pal. You're the best friend one could ever have!!

" It's fine. It's my fault I missed the chance."

" Is that a tear I see?" the whiz kid teased.

I stared at him monotonously. " Duh. Whatever Kenny."

…

We both grinned and gave each other a high-five. I guess Kenny's brainwashing did work a little, even though I didn't really try my best.

-

" So, how do you plan on spending the holidays? A long, three-month holiday." I asked Kenny as he caressed his chin.

" Hmm… My parents and I will go back to our hometown the first thing when the holidays start, then nothing much else. What about you?"

" No plans. Penelope's café will be closed for a month pro the maintenance and stuff, and my family doesn't go for holiday trips. So basically, I'll be rotting in hell." I explained.

" I see. I was thinking about inviting you to my house for some experiments, but seems like it wouldn't be necessary." He frowned.

" Why?"

" You're probably busy spending your precious moments with Tala." He grinned, chuckling. I sighed.

" It's not like that anyway." I muttered under my breath. We were further apart than before, and the reason to this was me. I should consider quitting my job and face reality.

-

Tala was hiding something from me. Yes, I'm experiencing that feeling. He was definitely hiding something from me. Evidence was that he didn't tell me ANYTHING about his absence on Saturday, and another one was that he didn't pick up. Heck what kind of boyfriend does that?! Okay, calm down. This isn't the time for fooling around. Despite my lack of pursue in his reasons, he could always make up some lame excuse, even if it had totally no logic in it. It was part of courtesy.

" Lizzie."

" Hmmm?"

" You're not listening!!" Kenny cried. " I just told you my wonderful achievements and analyze on a recent experiment and you're there dreaming." He sighed. I grinned apologetically.

" Sorry Kenny."

He sighed again. So did I.

" Don't you think life's boring?" I asked, gazing out of the window into the vast, blue sky. How nice if I could spend my life up in the clouds, worrying about nothing. Innocence was so damned good.

" It depends on how you think of it. I do lots of stuff I like so I'm fine with life." Note to self, turn to Kenny for psychological therapies next time.

" You're so freaking optimistic. I admire you." I grinned. He shrugged.

" I'm sure you'll have your happy ending Lizzie. Tala's so darn caring and stuff." He patted my back.

" Happy ending huh…" It seemed impossible for me now.

-

One minute more… 40 seconds… 24… 10… 3… 2… 1…

RING–

WOOT!! It's over!! School's over!! Summer vacation, here I come!! –Although I have nothing to do for the first month- I threw my stuff into my bag and hugged Kenny as we both jumped with joy.

" Happy holidays Kenny!!" As soon as I finished dealing with him, I rushed off to find Tala. Even if we could talk over the phone for hours, it was still better to wish him some nice stuff about the holidays in person.

But to my frustration, I couldn't find him. He was gone already.

-

I attended work with disappointment written all over my face. Damn, I couldn't find him. He was really avoiding me for these days. As I sat down in front of the counter, ideas about confronting him zoomed around in my mind. How, when and where should I do this?

After countless moments of deep thinking, I made a mental note to visit him again. Hopefully he wouldn't mind a little surprise tomorrow.

" What are you thinking?" Penelope whispered so suddenly in my ear as I shrieked.

" God, don't do that!! It's scary…" I frowned. She giggled.

" Sorry, anyway, keep an eye for the customers. It's better to daydream your moments with your boyfriend at home rather than at work." She smiled.

" Whatever…"

-

I buzzed the doorbell again for god knows how many times. Yet, no one answered. I gazed at the enormous mansion behind the gate bars, it looked so… eerie. I scanned for shadows and movements of the maids in the house, but luck wasn't on my side. Dang it! Without another second, I left. I didn't want any by-passer or whatsoever to think of me as a stalker. Ish…

It was pretty late already, since I got off from work fairly late. As I walked down the pavement, I stared at the ground, thinking of reasons he was avoiding me. What was it that he wouldn't tell me?? Did I do something wrong that angered him?? I hope not. Silly thoughts swarmed in circles around my mind until I bumped into someone. I fell onto the ground on my backside. I glanced up to see who it was, and received a shock.

" You are…"

* * *


	10. Decision

**Chap. 10: Decision**

" Can't you go any faster?! Faster!!"

" I'm sorry miss, but this is the best speed I can manage." The damned fucking driver replied calmly. Hell how was he so fucking calm in a freaking situation like this?!

Without hesitation, I shove a twenty note in front of him as an extra tip. He blinked, before accepting it happily.

" Yes ma'am."

I growled silently, what's wrong with men these days?

(Flashback)

" You are…"

" Eh? Lizzie?"

" Tami?"

I got up and dusted the dirt and dust off my clothing. She seemed surprised to see me here, for some reason. It wasn't about how coincidental we met in the streets but something else.

" Why are you here?" she asked. I blinked.

" Is it that unlucky for me to bump into you?"

" No, no; it's not that. Shouldn't you be seeing him off?"

" Seeing who off??" My face must have been blank enough to convince her about the present situation I was in now.

She paused. " He didn't tell you?"

" Who? And tell me what?" I have a strange feeling about this…

" Ah… I guess spilling the beans won't hurt." She murmured.

" Just tell me already!! Is it something about Tal?"

" Bingo. He's leaving for America tonight on the next flight, which is…" She checked her watch, " in ten minutes time."

She observed my ridiculous expression as the truth dawned upon my face. My eyes grew larger every passing second.

" Lizzie?"

" I'm gonna kill that bastard." I growled before sprinting for the nearest taxi I could find.

(End of flashback)

And that was how I landed myself in this state. Damn him, how could he not tell me such important stuff?? Wasn't I his girlfriend or something?? What exactly on earth was I to him?

I bit my lip and prayed silently that I was able to make it on time.

-

I dashed out of the car before we even stopped in front of the airport. I didn't bother to close the door and rushed for the departure section. It was pretty crowded for nighttime. When I reached my destination, I scanned for a 6'2 redhead. Fucking shit how I wanted to find him and punch him with my bare fists for being such a jerk! Seeing that it was pointless, I monitored the board that had the schedule of every departing and landing plane.

Suddenly, I saw him. He was just entering the departure door.

" Tala!! Tala!!" Being the shortie of the society, I jumped like a maniac among the crowd, waving frantically as I shouted his name as loud as possible.

" Tala!! TAL!!"

He glanced back and looked around. He couldn't see me jumping and waving, so I squeezed between the mob of people to reach him. Alas, when I reached the front, he was already gone. I clenched my fists and fumed. So much for spending twenty bucks just to get to see him… But at least I tried. I'm gonna ask Tami for details tomorrow.

-

" How did it go?" Tami asked as I sat down, sighing.

" The attempt was a failure." I shook my head. It was her turn to sigh.

" Why didn't he tell me? He could at least text me a message or something."

" It's not like what you think Lizzie," I blinked. She inhaled deeply before continuing her explanation.

" I'm sure Tala told you about our father right?" she asked, I nodded. " He called on the day when you came to study, which was why Tala was mad." The memory of him crashing a glass onto the floor flashed back. I shuddered.

" Oh. Is it that bad?"

She nodded. " They never got along ever since mum died. Father just suddenly came home and took it all on him. I think he was drunk on that day. Mother's death was a huge influence on our 'happy family' picture."

_Ever since mother died…_ Tala never mentioned this to me. It's like opening a new door to another world of him.

" Father's expectations got really high then, a slight mistake and severe punishment would be given. The relationship between them really got worse than ever."

" That's sad." I murmured sympathetically.

" Yeah. So when father called him, Tala was already pissed. But the conversation had to go on. Father said he was coming back to monitor on Tala during his exams and his flight would be landing at night since he didn't want his successor to do badly. And Tala just snapped." She grimaced. Probably at the memory of a rotten dinner they had on that night.

" His mobile was confiscated, he had no access to the internet and had no freedom at all. All he did was study, study and study. A car was scheduled to pick him up whenever school ended."

A pang of guilt shot through me like a bullet. I regretted for being mad at him. Compared to me, he suffered more.

" He did make a call once, but I don't know who he called." I cringed slightly, "Father was really angry. He was afraid Tal would slack off or something, so he ordered the chauffeur to pick him up the next day after school and come home to pack. You should've seen his face, I've never seen him that depressed and mad."

There was a pace of unwanted silence next. I sighed silently. Why did he keep this from me? Oh yeah, he didn't have any access to communication. But still, he could ask someone to pass me a note or something. I frowned. Damn him.

" I guess I should go now." I stood up before bowing.

" Yeah, you should, I guess." She opened the gates for me as I waved.

" One more thing Lizzie!!" I turned around.

" I'm going to America the day after tomorrow, you wanna tag along?" she asked.

I paused. I might be in the way of his work if I went there…

" I'll consider it."

I'll consult Kenny, he knows the best.

-

" I see." The whiz kid nodded, caressing his chin as I probed him for answers.

" So, what should I do now? Should I tag along? Or should I just wait for him?"

" Hmm… considering the situation you are currently in, I'd say it's not good for you to go as the expenses would be high and it is likely that you'd be a burden. However, it'll be worth it if you give the idea a shot. You want to see him don't you?"

" Well, yeah, I guess."

" Then go on and pack. I don't think there's much time left. You still gotta inform Tami about that right?"

I didn't know what made me agree with Kenny, but for some reason, I felt a balloon swell inside of me.

" Okay. Thanks Kenny!!" I gave him a hug that made him choke before running out of his shop.

" No… problem…" he replied wearily as he tried to catch his breath. I chuckled lightheartedly before riding away in my bike.

-

I got the biggest shock of my life when I went home. Mum and Lily were actually waiting for ME for dinner. Mum had an unreadable expression on her face, while Lily frowned and glared at me. I pondered whether or not to return her a nasty glare I just learnt from Kai.

" C'mon sweetie, the food's turning cold." Mum's voice made snap back.

" Oh, right." I scrambled to my seat as dinner commenced with the eeriest atmosphere I ever experienced in my life.

-

" Hey mum,"

" Yes?" she answered, not looking up.

" My friends–"

Lily coughed and cleared her throat. I sent her an icy glare before returning to my request.

" My friends asked me if I wanted to go to the US with them the day after tomorrow."

" Oh."

" So… can I tag along?"

Mum looked up, a weird expression plastered on her face.

" Of course, they're paying for everything." I added quickly. Even if that wasn't on Tami's mind, I'd plan to use my lifetime savings. If that wasn't possible, I'll just borrow some money from Tami and pay her back somehow.

" Do as you wish."

" Thanks mum."

I was going. I'll call Tami after dinner.

-

I spent the next day packing and wondering what Tala would be doing. Silly me, of course he'd be working his ass off, under supervision of his crazy father. Well, the man sounds crazy to me. But I can't really judge clearly until I meet him.

Finally, I got bored of being cooped up in this creepy house. Mum and Lily weren't in the house anyway, nor will they be back anytime soon. Deciding to clear my mind for a while, I went out to the park for a walk.

-

For summer, the weather today was pretty cool. I guess it was probably because of the clouds that covered the blue sky. My mood changed along with the clouds that were starting to turn grey. My mind was clouded, I couldn't start doubting the decision I made. Am I doing the right thing? Should I turn back when I have the chance now?? I suddenly felt stupid, why should I go? I'm only going to be in the way.

Drip, drop.

Great, it just had to rain. And curse my damned luck, I didn't bring an umbrella. I scrambled to the nearest big tree I could find as I leaned against the trunk, gasping for air, despite the fact that trees were dangerous to find shelter in during rain.

I sighed. I suddenly felt so depressed. My mind started to wonder what Tala could be doing right now. He was probably enjoying himself sitting in an air-conditioned office with a beautiful assistant serving him coffee.

Suddenly, I felt another presence. I turned my head, only to discover a bemused-looking Kai beside me.

" What are you doing here?" I felt stupid as the words tumbled out of my mouth uncontrollably. He seemed to notice this, as a tiny smile appeared on his lips. Besides that, the only response I got from the stoic guy was a shrug. Geez, he and his limited vocabulary. The society should just categorize him as a mute. Hehe, just kidding. Imagine what will happen if they ever did that.

We stood there for like eternity, enjoying each other's silent yet pleasurable company. The rain seemed to go on endlessly, I groaned. Deciding that I was bored, I tried to strike up a conversation with the guy.

" Aren't you suppose to be with Lei?" I know I shouldn't be asking this, but curiousity got the better of me.

And yet, another shrug. Damn it, this 'shrug-answering' thingy gets on my nerves. I sighed for the umpteenth time of the day.

" He'll be fine." His quiet voice broke the silence. As I turned my head, I found him facing me, his unreadable purple orbs fixed on me. But they turned away when he caught me staring at him. How could he be so sure? Tal could be in danger any moment now. Some crazy robber could barge into his office and beat the shit out of him, stealing his valuables away and killing all witnesses. In this world, anything can happen.

" Trust me, he's doing fine."

And then it hit me. They were best friends. No matter what was the problem, they will always understand each other. I smiled, laughing silently at my own stupidity. How could I have doubted him? How could I not trust Tala and Kai? Tal would be fine, and when I fly to the US and get the chance to see him, he'll be there, safe and sound, whole in one piece.

" Yeah, definitely."

-

I didn't get the chance to say goodbye face to face with mum and Lily, but I left them a note saying that I'll be back as soon as I can, even though I dreaded looking at Lily's slutty, bitchy face that makes me wanna puke every time I glance at it. Before I got in the taxi, I looked at my house again. Somehow, I had the feeling I won't be seeing it for quite some time. But then again, it's just a hunch.

-

Tami was waiting for me at the airport entrance by the time I got there. But I saw no Andrew.

" Where's Andrew??" I asked.

" Oh, he has something on so he left earlier."

" Oh. What about his ticket?"

" I guess I'll just dump it in the trash. It's useless anyway."

Geez, rich people and their attitudes…

-

" You know," Tami said suddenly as I buckled on my seat belt.

I felt so excited!! It was, after all, my first time in an airplane. Gosh!! I hope I don't get airsick!!

" I'm glad you came." There was something in her voice I couldn't quite decipher.

" Why?"

" Maybe there is hope after all."

" What the hell are you talking about?" I shot her a weird looks.

" Maybe you can change my dad's decision." She sighed as she leaned down to rest herself.

" Wha??"

She sent me a look that had a mixture of sadness and gratitude.

" I'm glad you came, cuz' this might be your last chance to get to see him."

" I don't understand."

" He wasn't planning on coming back, or I'd rather say, dad wasn't going to let him come back."

* * *


	11. Mr Ivanov

**Chap. 11: Mr. Ivanov**

I couldn't sleep that whole night. All I could think of was how lucky I was to have made this decision.

_" This might be the last chance you get to see him." _

I shuddered. It really amazes me how far I would go just to see him once. Christ, not even old grannies who had their sons out somewhere over the rainbow chase after them. I came to conclusion that I was crazy.

I also tried figuring out how I was gonna save Tal from his stupid, obnoxious father. The son of a gun sure knows how to treat his kids with respect. Not. Tch, even mum's way better than him. At least she praises me, occasionally that is.

I sighed as I glanced at Tami who was sleeping beside me. She looked so troubled by family matters. I really pitied her. A crazy father on the loose, I wonder why he hasn't got himself a place in the mental hospitals. Oh yeah, I forgot he has his business and training for his son to dominate the world business.

Slowly, Tami's eyes fluttered open.

" Argh, my neck hurts." She groaned.

" My eyes sting." I sighed. I closed my eyes, trying to relax. I could feel my stomach tying up itself into countless knots; add more damage to my current state.

" You need water?"

" I guess so."

This sucked.

-

Finally, we landed. The bustling crowd was actually enough to push you around to your destination without having to walk actually, but I didn't care much, my mind was too messed up to think. Damn that throbbing pain…

" Shit, I'm late for the meeting," Tami cursed.

" What meeting?"

" I was supposed to meet dad an hour ago, but thanks to the fucking delay, my schedules all fucked up." Note to self, never anger a frustrated Tami.

" Easy there, pal."

" It's fucking not easy, you're supposed to fucking dress up and meet the fucking boss. I already got you a fucking appointment."

I groaned, what would I say to the geezer?! Argh, I should've written a brainwash speech during that super-duper long slight. Man, I screwed.

" I guess we'll just have to wait until the afternoon. I'll arrange you another appointment at three, which gives us four hours to get you all cleaned up." She rattled on as I listened half-heartedly. My mind was sole focusing on one thing, and that was Tala.

" Earth to Lizzie??" I snapped back to reality. " We're taking a taxi home, apparently the stupid chauffer got himself stuck in a fucking jam. C'mon Liz," she motioned me to follow, something I was more than happy to oblige to. As soon as we stepped out of the cooling, air-conditioned airport into the hot, sunny city, I stared. No, seriously, I just stared. The tall buildings, the congested traffic… wow.

" Welcome to the USA."

You mean, welcome to hell.

-

We went out to the nearest shopping center right after we dumped our bags at the ultra-super big mansion. I was on my way to buy some working clothes, courtesy of Tami. I didn't have any and hers was way to big for me. And this was how I got myself sucked up in this most sticky situation of choices for shoes. Everything in the shop looked dangerous. And I was clearly not gonna put myself at the risk of humiliating myself by tripping.

" Which one shall it be? The stilettos or the boots?"

In the end, I chose the stilettos, not caring if it was any higher than those old-looking boots. I gazed at my new pair of high-heels that only had slim leather straps to cling on to my leg.

" Now for the clothes!!" I have just realized, shopping actually helps to get your brains off those pressing matters. It was actually quite fun. But suddenly, the thinking of Tami showering the fitting room with a mountain of clothes put me off. I groaned.

" I don't see why I can't wear jeans and T-shirts there, I mean, it's not like I'm gonna work there."

" Tsk, tsk. If you're gonna meet father, you're gonna have to dress up like a proper lady instead of those riff-raffs Tala hangs out with like Tyson."

I smirked, trying to imagine Tyson wearing a Tux or something. Wait, to see the guy wear a tie or tuck in his shirt would already be a miracle!

" Now stop dreaming whatever nonsense you have in your head and follow me."

Curses… Tami you manipulative bastard!!

-

In the end, I picked a simple, plain white shirt with long sleeves and a knee-length skirt. I actually wanted to pick those nice, smexy pants that go down loose when it reaches your foot but Tami just had to say no. It felt really weird having to wear a skirt. If I wasn't mistaken, I hadn't even touched a skirt since elementary school. The only time I wore skirts most was when I was in kindergarten where they have these cute sailor uniforms for you. Ah well, forget it. I never looked good in it anyway.

" Now that the shopping's done, let's go home and dress you up."

" Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm too tired to go against you anyway." I yawned. Damn those stupid flights.

Tami smirked. " Good."

-

I never knew that meeting your beloved boyfriend's father could be so scary. I was gripping my shirt so hard until the extent where Tami had to slap my hand away before I tore a hole there. But later, my fidgety fingers found another thing to grab on –the seatbelts.

" Here." Tami handed me a pair of classy-looking sunglasses. I raised a brow.

" Uh, I don't need it?"

" Of course you do, silly. You don't expect some one as young as you to barge in there."

I frowned, " Tala's quite young."

" Yeah, well, he has some high position there so don't mind him. But you're only fourteen!!"

I stared at her as if she were some alien on earth. But then again, I couldn't blame her. My height has led to many misunderstandings after all…

" What? You're fourteen, aren't you?"

" Plus two more years, that's my age." I sighed before taking over the sunglasses that had an invisible 'break me and you'll pay' threat carefully. I sneered secretly at it.

" So," I cleared my throat, snapping Tami out of her shock, " What do I do with these??"

" Oh, err, you wear them, just to get your identity hidden."

" Why?" I asked, curious. It's not like I'm going for some undercover dangerous Sherlock Holmes detective work.

" Well, let's just say that we don't want Tal to catch you."

" Why?" And there goes my plan of having lunch with him…

" It's not good to cause a ruckus. We'll get into trouble."

" I don't see why he'll make a fuss out of it."

" Imagine Lizzie, if he sees you there and when he's already stressed and unable to face you, what will his reaction be? Trust me, boys aren't that simple to be read, they do unexpected stuff that you can never imagine."

" But with my height and ostentatious blue hair, I'm pretty easy to recognize." I pointed.

She grinned. " But not when you tie your hair in a different style and wear stilettos, right?"

I sighed for what looked to be like the millionth time for the day. " Fine," I groaned as I put on those sunglasses. I was really giving in to a lot of things lately.

-

I nearly stumbled my way out of the car. It seems that the high-heels practice wasn't enough… I groaned. I wonder how those shopholics or whatever you call them walk around in the mall 24/7 while wearing risky stilettos.

" Balance Lizzie, balance!!" Tami reprimanded. I rolled my eyes, but it was better than wearing those boots.

When I entered the building, I saw the most magnificent thing in my entire life. There, in front of my eyes, laid the most beautiful fountain I've ever seen. It was in the centre of the room, and the water was shooting up high into the air. I went forward to see if there were any coins inside the water but Tami just had to drag me away. I pouted.

" Good afternoon Ms. Ivanov," greeted the office lady behind the desk. She was another girl with red yet somewhat spiky hair.

" Good afternoon Sally, I'm here to see Mr. Ivanov."

" Mr. Ivanov junior or senior?" I tried my hardest to suppress a grin and remain an impassive face.

" Senior." Tami said, her voice trying to hide the amusement as well.

" Do you have a reservation, Miss Ivanov?" She asked while checking the records.

" Yes."

" That's weird, I couldn't find your reservation. Please wait a moment, Miss Ivanov." And again, the systematic voice.

" Is it there Sal?"

" Nope, but I'll make one now. Mr. Ivanov senior has just returned from his meeting."

" Ah that won't be necessary. I'll just barge in or somehow."

" Please wait!" We turned to look at her before entering lift.

" Her Identification Card please."

" And that will also be unnecessary." Tami smiled as we entered the lift.

" It'll be alright Lizzie, relax."

" Yeah." I hope everything will turn out fine.

-

Knock, knock.

" Come in."

I felt my whole body stiffen when I heard the old man's cold voice. Tami had to pinch me back to reality when she opened the door. The warmth and mischief could no more be seen on her face. Instead, a cold, unemotional expression replaced it.

" Good afternoon, father."

" Yes, good afternoon Tami. Sit down."

Tala's father had a worn-out expression on his face. Well, he had the typical rich-business man look, bespectacled, bags under his eyes and his head was almost bald. He paid no attention to me, perhaps he thought I was her body guard or something. I hope.

" Had a nice flight?"

" Yes, father."

" How's Andrew?"

" Perfect, thank you for your concern, father."

Damn, when was this conversation gonna go into the main thing??

" How's Tala, father?"

The old man stiffened. " Good." He replied after some time.

" I see."

Silence reemerged. I twisted my fingers behind my back as I gulped silently, praying that this would turn out well.

" When is he going to come back?" Tami finally asked, my heart skipped a beat. God, god, let this be okay, please?

" He will not go back. I will have him transferred to a school here." I bit my lip, a straightforward denial. Ouch.

" Why?"

" He is the successor, I shall not have him corrupted in that place." And again, with that pure and clean successor shit.

" Yeah, by locking him inside an office all day until he goes insane, and you blame him for it."

Shit, I DID NOT just say that. Fuck.

Tami blinked at me, the old man raised a brow. Shit.

" And who are you?"

" Lizzie Olenska."

" Hmm, I've checked some information about you, amusing past. I must say-"

" I must say that I'm flattered." I interrupted him, putting in all the sarcasm I could. He sure knows how to invade someone's privacy. He could run a detective agent, even though it wasn't him who was doing the work. Tami looked amused as she opened her mouth, but closed her mouth again.

" Yes, flattered. I suppose you have also come to oppose my idea of keeping my son by my side as well?"

" If you meant torturing him mentally by your side, then yes. If you didn't mean so, then we must have come to the wrong building I guess."

" Witty tongue you have there, Ms. Olenska."

" Thank you." This guy's really getting on my nerves.

" My, my, youngsters these days are rebellious aren't they? Opposing to a father's concern about his son, are you in the right position to say that I torture my son when he is with me, Ms Olenska?" He shot me a challenging stare, which just made me more excited. It's been a long time since I used sarcasm like this.

" My ass you're just concerned about him, you are more like concerning about your stupid business."

" You clearly do not understand Ms. Olenska, it is for his own good that he stays here rather than get influenced by his good-for-nothing 'friends'." I clenched my fist, restraining myself from grabbing the man by the collar and throwing him out of the building. I inhaled deeply as I compressed my anger.

" I understand very well, and I see it clearly that you're torturing him."

" Do you have any proof?"

" Yes, I do. His unhappiness. I feel it."

" It is impossible to feel. It is apparent that my son is very happy to have such a considerate father who cares about his future-"

_SLAM!!_

I slammed my fists on his table in front of him, sending him a death glare. " When the hell will you ever stop bragging about how considerate you are you old geezer?! Can't you see that you are robbing your son's freedom?! Can you bear to see him walk down that path of loneliness alone without anyone to share his burden with?! Excuse me sir but that's your own flesh and blood you're tormenting!! What kind of father does this to a child?! Forcing him to take upon something he hates, it's as if taking away his future!! Do you want to see your son plunge into darkness and never succeed?!"

I took a deep breath, and unclenched my fists. Even though I said all of that, he still seemed unfazed. I could only fall back into a chair in front of him as I took deep breathes to calm myself, preparing myself for a possible next time.

" Very well, Ms. Olenska. Let's have a deal, shall we?" his eyes were giving me that challenging look again. Without thinking, I agreed.

" Let's hear it then."

" My son has a lot of paperwork to do and I am aware that he is struggling with it a bit. So," he cleared his throat, I listened attentively. " If you are able to help him finish at least twenty files of paper work and organize them properly within a week _alone without him realizing your presence_, I shall not force him to stay; but if you fail to do so, he shall remain here in US forever."

I frowned as he extended his hand, I stared at it.

" Well?"

One week, twenty files of paperwork, it was now or never.

" Deal." I took his hand and gave a firm shake.

" You have until Friday. At Saturday morning, you are to report in this room and show me what you have done. I will send someone to monitor you a few times. You may leave now."

" Right."

-

" That was unbelievable…" Tami clutched her chest, gasping breathlessly as we exited the building.

" What?"

" First of all, you opposed him!! No one ever did so before!! And you called him without even addressing him!! Oh my god Lizzie you are a miracle!!"

" I'm not one, they just happen."

" Ah well, it's all the same." She smiled as she led me to a restaurant.

" You know, I can't pay for this. We should probably eat McDonalds or something."

" My treat, don't worry." She so goddamned rich…

Tami called for something expensive, I just called for a glass of coke.

" I still can't believe it Lizzie."

" Well, it happened, didn't it?"

" No, no, not the having a chance part, but the part where father actually made a deal with you."

" Huh?"

" In the past, we never got anything from him. We had to beg or ask when he is a good mood if we wanted something, and he would still scold us even if we get it. But today, he was different. It's the first time I see him making a deal with someone so happily. You're amazing, Lizzie, really amazing."

Before I could say anything, our food came.

-

" So, in order to not let him realize about you, your working hours must be different." Tami lectured as I listened to her drone on and on in the car.

We were on hour way back to the Ivanov Residence, and Tami was just about to tell me everything I needed to know.

" Yeah, and the normal working hours are until evening, so that makes me a night-worker. But how the hell am I supposed to sneak in at night?"

" Hmm, I'll ask Sally to make a temporary one for you, and you can go get it later. Make sure you go there a bit earlier."

" Yes ma'am."

It was our only chance of getting him back, and I couldn't screw up, or we'd lose Tala forever.

* * *


	12. Work

**Chap. 12: Work**

And so, I made my way to the ever-so-famous Ivanov Corporation where the bighead geezer lies. It was almost six, and I had to hurry to Sal's to get my pass.

Once again, I entered the elegant building and went over to the office desk.

" You must be Lizzie Olenska, am I right?" the redhead asked.

" Yes."

" Here's your pass."

" Thanks."

For a temporary pass, it sure looked classy.

" Excuse me for asking, but are you related to Kane?"

I blinked, Kane?

Before I could talk, a guy with spiky blue hair whose colour resembled mine walked in.

" Hi Sal,"

" Hi Kane!" Sally greeted cheerfully as he gave him a peck.

I turned my head away from embarrassment. So this was Kane, true, we did look alike, even though it was only a little.

" Kane, you know this person?"

" Nope, never saw her."

I smiled at the both. " Lizzie."

" Kane."

" Well, I guess I better get going. See you." I smiled before exiting the building.

-

I sat on one of the benches in front of a shop, sighing. I couldn't help but think that Kane and Sally resembled Tal and me. Yeah, I know, stupid. But even their hair colour looked like us, just that Tal had red hair and I had blue hair. I laughed weakly as I lifted my head to gaze at the grey sky. It was starting to get dark. I sighed, inhaling the scent of my hot coffee one last time before gulping down everything. I needed all the coffee I could get to keep myself awake until dawn.

" Well, I better get going."

-

As I crept into his office, I was relieved to find that it was empty. Imagine Tala's face if I walked in when he was still inside working his head off. That would definitely be quite a scene. I scanned his office. There was only one word to describe it, messy, especially his table.

There were like, three huge mountains of files on the desk. I took one and flipped through it briefly. I felt my eyes getting wider and wider every passing second.

What the fuck is this?!

I could not understand it one bit, it was… complicating, tormenting, hell, whatever negative description in the world. I sat on his chair, taking a file that was complete as I tried to make use of it. I grabbed a pen as I started to write whatever nonsense that made sense to me on those empty blanks. As for the signatures… It wouldn't hurt to forge one, would it?

-

I yawned for the tenth time for that night, I rubbed my eyes as I tried concentrating on the last paper I had. I had only a few more blanks left to finish this file of paperwork. Now I could understand why grown-ups_ hate_ work, it was utterly boring. I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was seven in the morning. God knows how much coffee I had to intake to keep me awake. I rested my forehead on my hands before deciding that it was time to go.

When I left the building, the only thing I had in mind was:

20 files, a week, how was I going to manage it?

-

I collapsed onto my bed as I sighed loudly. It had been almost five days already, but yet I only managed to finish ten files of paperwork. I felt useless. I wasn't helping at all, what was I going to do? On the day after tomorrow, I would be facing my doom.

" Lizzie, do you want your breakfast?" I heard Tami coming into my room as I sighed.

" I'm not hungry." I muttered. How could I be hungry when Tala's life depended on me?!

" You need food, you're stressing yourself out."

" I'm not, you're the one that's too relaxed."

She sighed. " Everything will turn out fine. I'm sure of it."

" Oh really? Well, I don't see that coming."

" We must think optimistic Lizzie; that is the key to success."

" That's just bullshit. I know I'll fail."

" How can you say that when it isn't the end yet?!" She cried, I looked at her. " Do you really want Tala to lose everything?"

" Of course not, but what if-"

" Then that's it!! You don't want him to fail! You want him to come back home, everyone wants him to come back, and they're depending on you. You're our only hope Lizzie, so you must succeed."

I blinked, digesting the words Tami just said in my mind.

" Guess you're right."

-

Friday Friday Friday Friday Friday….. ARGH!! I'm gonna die soon!! FIVE MORE THICK FILES TO GO!!

-

And so came the last day –more like night though– of the deadline, AKA my doom.

" It's impossible to finish five within a night…"

Suddenly, it hit me. Tomorrow was a Sunday, which meant NO ONE, including Tala had work. I had the whole office to myself all day!! I felt the corners of my mouth twitch as my face broke into a smile. Now I didn't have to worry about exposing myself or the deadline. YES!! I WAS SAVED!! BLESS THE LORD!! WOOHOO!!

I worked and worked and worked as if I was some workaholic, occasionally making coffee whenever I yawned. It was really tiring, but I was absolutely sure this was totally worth it. It would save Tala from the crazy old geezer, it would save him from his personal hell, and we would be together. Okay, that was really girly of me to think like that, not to mention selfish. But hey, didn't someone ever say 'Love is selfish'??

…

What a lame excuse… I should really start to face reality.

-

When I was finished with all files, it was already noon. Time passes very fast, too fast. And the next time I notice, I'll be a really old hag by then. I stood up, stretching my body before straightening my ruffled clothes. I let my hair down for a while as I enjoyed the freedom from stress, taking in deep breathes. After this, I would go back to Tami's mansion, soak myself in a really nice bath, sleep, and then go back to Japan and pretend that nothing had happened. Yeah, that was what I will do. I was really glad that this was over, I couldn't stand night shifts; they suck like hell. It was too eerie, too quiet; quiet in a sense that you know you're alone with no one except the cold air to keep you company as you feel the goosebumps on your skin rising.

But anyway, I really gotta go to the old geezer's room now, or I swear this thing will haunt the rest of my life forever.

-

Surprisingly, Mr. Ivanov was there, sitting in front of his desk like some majestic royalty. He was waiting for me, I realized. Closing the door with my hip, I dropped the whole stack of files in front of him as I slammed my fist on the table.

" Ten large files of paperwork, as promised."

He studied my face carefully, I flinched inwardly. He looked amused.

" Well done then." He said. My face lit up with hope and anticipation.

" So, does this mean Tala gets to go home now?" I stressed.

" Patience, my dearest Lizzie; I have not gone through the files."

I felt my eye twitch.

" Have a seat."

I obeyed, eyeing him carefully as he flipped through the documents one by one. Suddenly, I felt time passed by very, very slowly. It was as if every page he flipped took hours and days when it was only just one or two minutes.

I tried to relax, but it didn't work. I told myself that I shouldn't worry and everything will definitely be fine. I wrote the neatest I could, I scanned thought the stuff I wrote more careful than ever, I did everything with the best I could, and all my hard work will pay off. Yes, that was what that would happen. Even so, I gulped. The air conditioner in Mr. Ivanov's room was of no use, beads of cold sweat trickled down my face as they landed on my sweaty hands that were fidgeting on my lap under the table.

After what it seemed to be eternity, he finally finished the last file. He sighed tiredly before looking at me. I tried to stare back with the emotionless face I always saw when I was with Kai. I never thought I'd have a use for it, except for his infamous death glares that would pierce through your heart and soul, they were good to use whenever Lily bugged me.

" I must say," Mr. Ivanov's husky voice broke my thoughts as I averted my attention back to him.

" Yes?"

" Your work was unexpectedly inexperienced." Dude… I'm only a high school freshman… Watch who you're talking to…

" I apologize for that."

" But, it was passable."

" So this means we can go back now?"

" We?"

" Tala, Tami and me." I gritted my teeth, the moment we have all been waiting for. Drumrolls, please.

" Not so fast, I didn't say you could take him back if I was unsatisfied." He smirked. I narrowed my eyes.

" Satisfactory has nothing to do with this. It was not in the deal." I replied coldly.

" Prove it."

I was at a loss for words. I had nothing as evidence. I lost. A total defeat.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. When I saw the amusement/surprise in the old geezer's eyes, I turned around, only to come face to face with a redhead who wasn't supposed to know about my existence in this building.

_Fuck._

" Lizzie?"

" T-Tala?"

This was going to be a long day.

-

I followed him to his office. I glanced at my surrounding s I failed to notice for the past few days. Much to my surprise, some hardworking people did turn up for OT. They stared at us, I turned away as I followed Tala silently to his office.

I stood by the door as I watched him sit down on his chair. He was obviously trying to digest what the hell had happened, especially my being here. I felt guilty when I saw his pained and stress expression. After a few minutes, he broke the silence between us.

" Why are you here?"

I did not answer. I didn't trust myself to do so. He looked at me straight in the eye, his expression unreadable.

" You mind answering me that?"

I gulped. I must face reality, I must face reality; I told myself.

" I'm here, because I'm here. I don't have an explanation for that." I half-lied.

" I don't think you're here on vacation, Lizzie." I winced. His tone was flat, he was frustrated.

" I don't think you're here on vacation too. It was never your habit to take up part-time jobs."

" Don't try to be funny."

" I'm not."

" Why are you here?"

" Because I want to."

" That's not a valid reason."

" It is."

" Explain."

I took in a deep breath. How should I tell him? It couldn't possibly go something like, 'Oh, cuz' I'm here to save your ass from your terrifying papa. Now let's go back and live together forever and enjoy our happy ending, okay?'

I frowned. Definitely not. I sighed.

" Because, I don't want to lose you."

He looked away, before standing up. He crossed the room as he moved closer to me. I moved backed until I felt my body touch the door. Soon, he was towering me with his tall height. I looked down on the floor and shut my eyes tightly, expecting a slap and a 'you fool!!' or something like that from him.

Suddenly, I felt a weight of pressure on me, I felt warmth. I opened my eyes, only to realize he was hugging me, his head resting on mine.

" You won't lose me…" He murmured as he inhaled the scent of my hair.

" Who knows… You always do stupid stuff." I mumbled.

He chuckled humourlessly.

" I wish you weren't here to suffer." He whispered.

I narrowed my eyes. Suffer? What is there to suffer when we could be together after this?!

" I'm not suffering." I stated a bit coldly.

" Isn't this suffering?" His hands slid to my face as his thumbs caressed my upper cheeks softly. He eyed the bags under my eyes, his eyes showing regret. " You know I hate to see you like this."

" I'm not really-"

He broke me off as he kissed me. I moaned as his lips moved ever so swiftly against mine. Soon, we broke apart, gasping for air. I rested my head on his shoulder. If only we could just stay like this forever, it would be just perfect.

" So, can you tell me why you just surprised me with your presence just now?" He asked quietly, stroking my hair affectionately.

" I told you, it's because I don't want to lose you. And don't make me repeat it again." It was just too emotional for me to handle. He smirked.

" You know pretty darn well that I won't ever leave you."

" Liar. Tami told me everything."

Silence.

" She did?" He pulled back, his voice was almost a hiss. Oops…

" I met her on the night you left. Why Tal? Why didn't you tell me?'

He turned away, his hands leaving my waist as he stood in front of the window.

" I can handle my own stuff. I don't need you to interfere."

I frowned. I compressed my anger and frustration inside me and sighed heavily.

" Tala, why didn't you tell me?"

" I could handle it. I don't need you to worry for me."

My eyes narrowed. " Tala…"

" I'm fine here." An obvious lie.

" No, you aren't. That's why I'm here to help."

" You aren't, you're just finding trouble. Go back Lizzie, you don't belong here. You'll just attract trouble."

Ouch, that hurt a lot.

" I made a deal with him, and I did my part of it. Now, you can go home with me. You don't have to stay here. You hate it."

He looked at me, his eyes wide. " You made what?!"

Uh oh… " I made a deal with him, what's wrong with it?"

" You shouldn't have!! You don't ever know what the hell's going on inside his mind?! How could you?! Do you want to damn yourself into an eternity of doom and regret?!" He raised his voice. I shot him a weird look.

" Look, I don't know what your problem is, but what's wrong with making a deal? Besides, Tami was there, and she didn't stop it."

" Tami is here?"

" She's at the mansion, she led me here, and I thank her for that."

He muttered something darkly in Russian. I didn't want to know what it was.

" Just go back Liz, I can handle myself here. I don't need your help or your interfering with my life."

I glared at him. " Oh, so you get to mess up my fucking life and now you're telling me to just stand there and watch you suffer?! Nice try pal, but it doesn't work that way."

" Since when did I mess up your fucking life?"

" Since the first time I met you. Now why don't you just listen for once and come home?! This isn't just about me, it's also about Tami! She's worried sick you know?!"

We just glared at each other for a while. I was resisting the urge to throw something beside into that big, thick skull of his and knock him some sense. What was wrong with coming back?! He hated this, he hated the old geezer!!

" Look, why don't you just come home with me? We can just save this argument." I suggested.

" It's not that simple." He sighed.

" What's not that simple?! It is that simple! I won the deal I made with your dad! And you get to come home with me!"

" Lizzie, you know my limits." He growled.

" So do you know mine." Why wouldn't he just come back?

" I don't want to come back." He lied.

" Liar."

" I do not lie."

Everyone lies, even me.

" Why can't you tell me? What is it that you have to hide from me?" I asked.

" Nothing." His voice was flat.

I stared at him, until it finally clicked. He was sick, yes, he was sick of something. And no, it wasn't work, he was sick of _me_. Without a word, without a glance, I walked out on the room and slammed the door.

On my way to the elevator, I passed by the old geezer.

" Aren't you staying for tea?" he asked, smirking.

I shot him the death glare I learnt from Kai. He winced slightly.

" Don't push it."

* * *

Still here? Wow... the drama starts from here. :) Feel free to flame, bash or do whatever you want. It's the rainy season here in my country right now, I really need warmth. XD. Nah, just kidding.

Constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated. Thanks a bunch for reading.


	13. Lost

Hmm... late update... sorry. Laziness got the better of me. XD. Anyways, let's get on with it.

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. Except for Lizzie and the plot.

Oh yeah, excuse all my mistakes and grammartical errors. I'm just too lazy to pick out on every single word I've written now. (Lazy author!! GAH!!)

* * *

**Chap. 13: Lost**

The journey back home was quiet. Well, of course it would be. I was the only one coming home anyway. I sat on the plane, looking out the small window. Tami was still in America. Apparently, she wanted to try to persuade the idiot to come home. Even after I told her it was pointless. He couldn't get anything through his thick skull anyway.

(Flashback)

I stomped into my room as Tami looked up. I threw my bag on the bed as I tossed everything into it.

" I'm going back." I told her, unable to face her. I didn't want to see her pained expression, it was more than enough that I had to feel it. Guilt washed over me as if I was taking a shower with it, instead of water.

" I'll book the ticket…" She mumbled as she walked out, leaving me alone. I sighed.

What exactly was happening to me?

(End of Flashback)

_Beep. We will be landing in Tokyo, Japan in ten minutes. All passengers please switch off you mobiles and electronic devices. We hope you have enjoyed a good flight. Thank you. Beep. _

Well, perhaps I can find comfort at home.

-

I glanced at the familiar houses I passed by in the taxi. Everything was silent, somber, just like my mood. I groaned. I felt really guilty. I couldn't help Tami, she was in pain, yet I was being selfish and unreasonable and overlooked my priorities. Instead of coming home with him, I got into a fight. He was already stressed enough, why the hell must I make things difficult? God, I hate myself. I should just die and let all the bad stuff happen to me.

" We're here, miss." The taxi driver said. I nodded and paid him. I slug my duffel bag over my shoulder and made my way to the door. I rang the doorbell.

No one answered.

I rang for the second time. I couldn't go in, I forgot my keys, and my stupid mobile was on low battery mode.

" Mum?!" I shouted.

I waited for a minute or two. No one answered. Strange…

I tried the door knob. Surprisingly, it worked. The door swung open, revealing an empty house with no one. The moment I stepped into the house, I knew something was not right.

" Mum?!" I shouted, only to hear echoes of my hoarse voice in response.

" Lily?"

I took small steps each time I walked. I went upstairs to check. Everything was in place, though. Nothing was moved. I opened mum's room slowly as I entered.

I scanned the room for threats, and I found nothing unusual. I gulped. Mum wasn't in here, and I was NOT supposed to be in her room.

" It wouldn't hurt." I told myself.

I rummaged through her box of documents out of sheer curiousity. What was someone like her keeping something like this for? Just then, I stumbled upon her diary. I looked around. No one was watching me. I held it possessively in my hands before closing the door behind me. This way, I could get to know my mother better. It wouldn't hurt.

But it was too strange. Even though no one was at home, I was sure they had not gone out looking for jobs or having fun. It felt weird. I felt lonely. I went wherever my legs carried me to, and soon, I found myself in the kitchen. Guess I was hungry. I looked at the table. It had a layer of dust. That was unusual, but I shrugged it off. I took a glass and went to the fridge to get myself some milk. After pouring it half empty, I proceeded to put it back. I took a few gulps as I closed the fridge door. Suddenly, something caught my eye.

It was a note.

I felt my heart buzzing inside me like mad. I reached out for it as I examined it.

_Goodbye. _

Just with that one word, I froze. The last thing I felt was the glass of milk slipping from my hand as I fell to the cold ground.

-

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of voices. I looked around, I was clearly not in my house.

It took me quite a while to register what had happened. And when I did, I felt the sour feeling creeping back to me.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to let it all out. But I couldn't. No tears came out. I only felt hollowness engulfing me.

" What the hell-"

" Shh!! She's sleeping."

" Wait, she's awake!!"

Familiar figures entered the room as they crowded my bed.

" Are you fine Lizzie?"

" How do you feel?"

As they bombarded me with questions, I just stared at the plain white sheets that covered my legs. I couldn't feel anything, only emptiness. Their caring and warmth seemed so distant, it didn't reach me.

" She needs rest. Let's not disturb her."

With that, everyone left. No one stayed behind. I lay down on my bed again as I closed my eyes.

_Goodbye. _

_I don't need your help._

_" You aren't, you're just finding trouble. Go back Lizzie, you don't belong here. You'll just attract trouble."_

_" I don't want to come back."_

_" Just go back Liz, I can handle myself here. I don't need your help or your interfering with my life." _

_" I need rest, so don't bother me. Mark and I are going out later so cook Lily some dinner." _

Those sentences rang in my head endlessly, torturing me. No one cared no matter how much I tried, nor did anyone even bother.

I lost my family, I lost my life, I lost Tala; I lost everything.


	14. Dear Diary

**Chap. 14: Dear Diary**

_Dear diary, _

_Japan__ is really great. College here is like heaven, there are so many hot guys!! I just can't wait to meet them, especially Lucas!! He's such a hottie!_

_Dear diary, _

_Lucas and I finally started going out. I still can't forget the day where he told me he loved me. I can still remember his face when he said that. It was priceless! But still, I can't believe my dream came true, I'm so happy!!_

_Oh well, I'll write more when I come home!! I can't keep Lucas waiting!! _

_-_

_Dear diary, _

_It's been a while since I wrote, Lucas and I are very happy. When he came to my house, he saw Lily. I lied to him, saying I found her on the streets. I couldn't let him know that she was my biological daughter, or he'd hate me forever. It's so hard to keep it from him, since Lily has the same hair and eyes as me. I hope he shrugs this off. _

_-_

_Dear diary, _

_My period is two weeks late, I think I'm pregnant. _

_-_

_Dear diary,_

_I told Luke, he didn't say anything. I'm really scared. What should I do?!_

_-_

_Dear diary, _

_The worst has come, Lucas has left. He's never coming back. _

_-_

_Dear diary, _

_It's been a year since I touched you, I finally gave birth to a girl; I named her Lizzie. She has the same eyes like me, but she has Lucas's hair, blue. I really just want to throw her into the sea. She reminds me of him in every way. And I hate it. But I can't do it, she's my daughter, I just can't do it. I just hope she disappears out of my life. _

_-_

_Dear diary, _

_Andy found me. He wants Lily. I couldn't give him Lily, I loved Lily. She is like a mini me, how could I give her up?! Instead, I tried to give him Lizzie, but he refused. I begged him to keep her, but he just wanted Lily, my Lily. _

_He will come again after a week to get my precious, I won't let him. I will escape. He can't take away Lily from me.  He definitely won't. _

_-_

_Dear diary,_

_It has been over ten years since I touched you. Everything is not fine, Andy found me again. It's like the past repeating itself, he wants Lily. I couldn't allow it. _

_I will go away. I will leave Japan. I'll take Lily along with me, but not Lizzie. She's big enough to survive herself, I won't be responsible for whatever that happens to her. I just don't want to see her again. Her revolting face just disgusts me, it's like seeing Lucas again. I hate it. _

I snapped the book shut and threw it on the floor, unable to continue reading anymore. I always knew something was wrong with me; she hated me right from the start. In her world, there was no Lizzie, there was only Lily. Lily this and Lily that. How pathetic…

Now, I finally knew what happened, she kept all of this from me. She never loved me. Whatever. I couldn't care less anymore.


	15. Gone

**Chap. 15: Gone**

I woke up to my stomach's grumbling. I groaned. How many days have not I eaten? One? Or was it three? As I brushed my teeth, I looked at the person in the mirror in front of me.

The bags under her eyes were darker than ever, her blue hair was messy; something she wouldn't ever dream of keeping it that way, her face was pale and as bony as ever.

" Tch."

-

When I was finished with my showering, I went out, only to realize everyone sitting in the living room, discussing about something. When they saw me, their voices turned into a hush. I ignored them and went straight into the kitchen, and found Kenny.

" Hey," he said, when he noticed me.

" H-Hey," I croaked.

" I wanted to call you, but then I thought you'd want some sleep and rest."

" Yeah, thanks." I smiled half-heartedly as I sat down, drinking the glass of milk silently.

" Don't you want something to eat?"

" Not hungry." I lied.

" Oh."

" How was your trip back home?" I asked.

" It was great! I saw my niece for the first time!! She was super cute!!" He started to talk and talk, and soon I found myself blocking out every word. I couldn't focus, my mind was scattered everywhere.

" Hey guys," Hilary's high-pitched voice broke through my thoughts. Kenny and I looked up. " Tyson's uncle invited us to California for a week, you guys wanna tag along?"

I looked at Kenny, signaling him that I was fine with everything.

" Err, okay. When are we leaving?"

" Tomorrow, early in the morning. Don't be late!" she winked at me before walking away.

" Guess we better go pack our stuff."

" Yeah."

When I walked out of the kitchen, I noticed a redhead sitting on the couch. Oh, so with Tami's expert persuasion, he finally came back. Ha-ha… When he saw me, I turned away and walked straight into my room, slamming the door shut.

" I don't care, and I won't care." I repeated. I definitely won't.

-

I leaned my head against the wall of the airplane and looked out of the window. I was glad I got to sit beside it, I won't get bored. Unlike the gang, I didn't have any mp3 player or iPod or something like those. I'd rather save the money for my future. Sitting beside me was Kenny, who was scared to death.

" I hope we won't crash…" he muttered over and over again.

Poor Kenny. I hope he doesn't get airsick.

" L-Lizzie, I-I'll be going t-to the w-washroom." He stuttered before standing up, leaving no one between me and him.

He was talking to Ray, who was sitting beside him. I looked away immediately and regained my previous posture and closed my eyes. This was like a nightmare. I just wished that when I wake up, everything would be back to normal, like how it happened in the first day of school.

-

Falling and falling, all I could see was only darkness. Nothing but darkness. Suddenly, I felt myself splashing into cold water as I sank further and further away from the surface. I couldn't breathe, I just let the darkness swallow me to its core as I closed my eyes.

-

"Lizzie!! Wake up!"

I jerked awake as I looked around. Kenny was shaking me like some maniac.

" What?"

" We're landing in five minutes, so stop sleeping."

" Fine."

California, my previous hometown; here I come. Ha-ha-ha.

-

Nothing changed, it was still the same old California. We sat a taxi to some grand hotel where Tyson's uncle was waiting for us. Apparently, he was a rich guy who had nothing better to do.

When we saw him it was like, the happy reunion for uncle and nephew.

" MR. D!!" Tyson yelled.

" Aw Tyson!! You've grown!!"

Everyone greeted him with deep respect, so did I. His name is Stanley Dickenson, but only a few called him by his name. Most of us just addressed him as Mr. Dickenson.

" I booked you kids a suite where you can all be together, you kids go ahead and sort out the rooms you'll share in, and then come down. I'll give you guys a tour."

I snorted silently. Together… bah!

And in the end, Maxine and I shared a room, Kenny shared one with Tyson –poor kid- and bla, bla, bla. Actually, sharing a dorm with Maxine was fun, this meant I could get a better room, since Maxine was kind of a pushover.

" You coming, Liz?" She asked as I flopped onto the bed, sighing.

" Nah, I'm tired. You guys just go along." I'm sick of this place anyway. All the yucky memories… brrrrr….

" Okay, I'll tell them you're not coming. Have some rest. We'll call you when dinner's ready."

" Right. Thanks Maxine."  
" No problem." She smiled before closing the door.

After a few minutes, I got up and started to unpack. I fished out my towel and essentials for a nice bath to clear off the jetlag.

-

Feeling the warm water flow down my skin soothed my nerves. I closed my eyes, letting calmness wash over me. I tried to push back the memories of recent events that wanted to take over my mind. I shook my head. I won't let it dominate me. I would deal with this rationally, I won't allow myself to scream and shout as if I was some moronic maniac.

I slipped into my sleeveless black shirt and baggy pants and quickly got out of the bathroom. The bath was no use, it just made me feel sleepier. As I walked towards my room, I dried my hair with my towel, sighing.

Suddenly, I noticed the redhead coming out of his room that was just steps in front of me. We stopped our tracks as we looked at each other. Soon, I broke the eye contact and continued walking. Ignore him, ignore him… Walk as fast as possible… I thought of the bed as my goal. Yeah, the bed… Then when I reach my room I'll slam the door as loud as possible for him to hear and lock it and sleep for the rest of the day like a pig. Yes, that's what I will do. But before I could do that, I felt myself being pulled into his strong arms. I winced when his warm skin touched my cool ones.

As much as I loathed to admit, it felt blissful.

He was like a drug. Every passing moment, I felt my consciousness slipping away from me. The pressure of his head on top of mine felt like a feather to me now, all I needed was rest, and then, we would go back being our happy selves and togeth-

Stop.

My eyes that were closing snapped opened instantly. This isn't right. I was supposed to be mad at him. I wasn't supposed to care.

I pulled away, shaking my head slightly before breaking free from his grip, which wasn't easy.

" This isn't right." I mumbled as I walked past him.

" So you're just gonna ignore me?"

" I don't care, nor do I want to." I replied icily.

" You always cared. You're just too stubborn to admit it."

" Liar."

" Don't accuse me, Olenska."

I cringed inwardly at the use of my surname. But still I continued walking. I could feel his stare on my back. I bit my lip.

Before I slammed the door like how I imagined it to be, I said to him.

" You're wrong. I won't care, not anymore."

-

The sound of the door closing woke me up. I looked up, and realized Maxine was back.

" Hey Lizzie," she smiled.

I glanced at the clock, it was _waayyy_ past dinnertime.

" We didn't think you'd want dinner, so we didn't wake you."

My stomach grumbled noiselessly. The hole inside me tore bigger and bigger. I felt myself being sucked into that very black hole inside me.

" Oh."

Why should I bother if they're ignoring me? I didn't care, right?

-

I sat there on the edge of the cliff, alone as I gazed at the dark sky. It was late night now. Everyone was sleeping. No one would notice that I had sneaked out to this place I just discovered. No one was here, and that meant no one would see me. For that little while, I let my defenses drop.

I felt so empty. My friends were starting to ignore me, I had a fight with my boyfriend, I was abandoned, and the most heartbreaking thing was that they kept me from the dark that they were leaving. I wonder why was I so stupid not to realize it, those traits she showed, dislike, hatred… I feel really stupid now. I wanted to cry back then, but I couldn't. The tears just wouldn't come out. Instead, all I felt was emptiness, instead of sadness.

Was I doing too much? Had I interfere with life too much? Was this some way for life to take revenge? I have nowhere to go now,. I lost my home, I lost my identity; I felt as if I lost everything.

I lowered my head, just to meet with the waves of the sea crashing under my feet. How nice would it be to just drop down there and never to be found. No one would notice anyway, they'll just brush it off and think that I went home.

Slowly, I stood up. I felt the night breeze hitting on my face. My feet moved closer to the end of the cliff. A step away and I was free from this world… just that step… that one step…

" Lizzie Olenska, don't you dare take another step."

My head turned around as I met with icy blue eyes that showed anxiety and fear. I smiled, ghostly as I waved. He stepped forward to grab me, but it was too late.

I had already jumped.


	16. Found

**Chap. 16: Found**

I closed my eyes as I felt myself falling. The coldness of the air made me shiver, the pressure on my skin made me feel pain. But soon, these feelings disappeared. I was dead, I knew it. I felt nothing else more. I was free from the chains of negative emotions that surrounded me. Just then, I stopped. I heard someone's voice. It was calling me. Yes, I was sure it was either the demon or angel to take me to heaven or hell. But then, the voice sounded so familiar.

" Lizzie!! Hang on!!" It shouted.

I covered my face with my hands as I shut my eyes tightly. I didn't want to open my eyes, I wanted to wait until I felt I was in heaven, only then would I open them. But it took too long for that. Slowly, I opened my eyes to check. I came face to face with Tala. What was he doing herein this darkness? Oh yeah, maybe he jumped off the cliff along with me. What a sweetie… he was standing in front of me, staring into space as if I didn't exist. Suddenly, tears rolled down his cheeks as he started to walk away, disappearing forever.

-

I heard the crashing of the waves again… I opened my eyes. Where was I? Wasn't I dead and gone? I stared around, I was floating in mid air.

" Lizzie!!"

I looked up, only to find Tala struggling to pull me up. I looked down again, so he stopped me from jumping. Idiot…

" Let go."

" C'mon Lizzie, just a little bit more…"

" Let go!!"

I tried using my free hand to break away from his grasp.

" It's hurting me… Let go… then I'll be free.."

He said nothing, and finally, I felt myself on land. I shot him a glare for interfering with my plans.

" You didn't have to save me…" I muttered before getting up towards the cliff. And again, he stopped me.

" What's your-"

**_SLAP!!_**

I felt myself falling to the ground as my head bumped onto the grass. He slapped me… for the first time… Suddenly, my heart felt sour and bitter. _He slapped me…_

I stayed there, motionless, until he pulled me up and held me in his arms.

" When will you stop being a bitch you idiot!?" He growled.

My shoulders trembled as my mouth opened. And then, I laughed. I laughed like there was no tomorrow until my voice cracked. Slowly, laughter turned into hiccups, and hiccups turned into helpless sobs. I buried my face in his shoulder as I cried for the first time after days of emptiness. It was as if I could feel again. I felt the warmth of his tight embrace and the coldness of his fingers that gripped my body.

I wanted to live. I didn't want to die, I was scared. I held him closer as tears flowed out of my eyes like a river, wetting his shirt. After what it seemed to be eternity, my voice died down.

" I'm sorry."

And there it was again, the bitterness… Droplets of water pooled around my eyes as I gritted my teeth, preventing myself from crying any further.

" Idiot."

Like it was something natural, the droplets that I was restraining in my eyes finally fell.

-

Finally, it felt like heaven, I sighed as I drifted around on a soft, warm cloud. So it was a dream that Tala saved me, I really died. I smiled as I sighed. I was gone, eh? I wonder how they would react.

_" When__ will you stop being a bitch you idiot!?"_

My eyes snapped open as I bolted up from my bed. What the hell? I found myself in a room, and I was lying on a bed. Where was I? I pinched myself to see if I was awake, and to my surprise, I was. If I was alive, then just now would be a dream? So that meant… I survived?

Weakly, I got out of bed as I proceeded to take a shower. Feeling the hot, soothing water hit against my skin, I was able to think rationally again.

Exactly what had happened up until now? Okay, I remember trying to jump, and then I was falling… And then I was back on land after Tal saved me… then I cried… then I was on a cloud? What?! I shook my head as I turned the showers off. After slipping into my pants and shirt, I exited the bathroom as I dried my hair with a towel.

The first place I went to was the kitchen. I couldn't ignore the hungry feeling in my stomach. My eyes searched for something to chew on, and I spotted the apple. I made a beeline for it, accidently knocking the whole thing onto the floor. I groaned.

I bent down to pick them up, one by one. I was so careless!! How could I?! Damn, must be the drowsiness that was taking over. As I placed them back to their proper place, a voice floated into my mind. I turned around, and he was there, grinning.

" See, you do care. You always cared."

My face broke into a smile immediately for the first time after countless days of darkness. I could see light now, and he was the light I saw. Half-running and half-walking, I slid my arms around him and grinned. When I felt the pressure on my waist, I laughed softly.

" I know. I always did."


	17. Hiking

**Chap. 17: Hiking**

I had totally no idea or whatsoever on how I got myself into this stupid mess. Well, not mess, but it was close to one. Where am I now? Well, I'll tell you, it's every girl's Disneyland and dreamland, AKA the shopping mall, excluding me. My Disneyland would be in a place where there were lots and lots of money where all of them won't disappear until I die. Hahaha…

But I didn't feel that bad until I was in the pits of the pits since Hilary brought the boys along. Man I love to see them suffer.

" HILARY!!" Tyson yelled, everyone around him winced.

" What?!" Said brunette turned around, glaring at the boy. Obviously, she was pissed at some monkey boy for ruining her shopping spree.

" Aren't we supposed to eat already?!" he whined.

" Dude Tyson, we like, just had breakfast an hour ago!!"

" But all this walking had made me hungry!! Besides, we were supposed to buy our gears for hiking, not shopping for clothes!!"

Murmurs of agreement flowed through the crowd.

" Well, what do you say Lizzie?!" Hilary turned to me for help. I looked away immediately, pretending to be interested in some antique wooden that was beside me.

" Lizzie…" I felt countless pairs of angry eyes piercing through my back. I gulped.

" Washroom!!"

And I fled from the crime scene as fast as my legs could carry me.

-

After quite some time, I stopped down on a bench to rest. It had been a while since I ran so fast, I felt my stamina hitting on the 'low' button. For some reason, I felt really dizzy, probably because I didn't eat much for breakfast.

" Hey,"

I looked up, only to find a grinning Tala towering me. I felt so small. Nevertheless, I scooted a bit for him to sit down.

" Hey yourself," I groaned.

" What's wrong?"

" I feel like shit. After all that running… phew!"

" You sound as if you've been trying to escape from a tornado." He chuckled.

" More like a crime scene where they bombard you with all those annoying questions…"

He laughed louder this time. I glared.

" It's not funny."

" It is, well, for me." He smiled his infamous lopsided smile. I looked away.

" Figures, your sense of humour is off anyway."

It was his turn to glare, and my turn to grin.

" Hn."

I sighed. I felt his gaze on me, but I didn't mind. Instead, I rested my head on him as I closed my eyes.

" I wish I can go home."

" We can, if you like. We can use the car Asher used to drive us here." He smiled.

" No, not back to the hotel. I meant home as in, home."

" We'll ask Stanley to book us a flight, then."

" The point is, I don't even know where my home is." Yet, I feel like going back there, where all the 'wonderful' memories reside in.

" Home is where the heart is, remember that."

I grinned before standing up, stretching my back.

" Yeah, home is where the heart is."

-

And so, I was dragged along by the mob to some unknown jungle for hiking and camping. Did I ever mention that I HATE nature? I hate nature, because I hate bugs. And bugs are often associated with nature.

Surprisingly, Kenny brought LOTS of stuff. He had a bag that was taller than him, which meant, it was definitely taller than me. I frowned.

" Exactly how are you going to carry all that junk to our destination?" I asked him.

" Well, as they say, better safe than sorry!!"

" Yeah right, safe in a sense that you'll trip every five minutes and break your leg."

" Ha-ha, very funny Lizzie."

" Okay guys!! LET'S GO!!"

Oh, feel the joy.

-

We were walking for almost an hour already, and still not stopping. I groaned as I used a long stick I found to help me walk the bumpy path. When is this hell going to end?!

" Hurry up Liz, it's dangerous to get left behind." Tal sighed. A pang of guilt hit me.

" Nah, I'm fine. You just go ahead. Just need a sip of water." I reached out for my bottle, only to realize that it was gone. Great. I'm doomed forever.

" Kenny, you mind donating some water to me?" I groaned, leaning against a tree as I took a few breaths. It was getting increasingly hard to breathe.

" Tal?" I blinked and rubbed my eyes. No one answered.

My eyesight was starting to blur. I couldn't see anything clearly.

" Tala?"

I couldn't see anymore. My world was spinning like mad. I groaned, trying to focus. But the more I did, the more pain it caused in my head. When I couldn't bear it anymore, I blacked out.

-

When I woke up, I noticed everything around me were trees. I scanned for the gang. They couldn't be far away, could they?

Welcome, my dear.

I heard a hiss, it gave me the chills.

" Who are you? Where are my friends?" I yelled.

All I heard was just hisses. I bet my lifetime savings it was a snake. I sneered.

" Come out you coward! Explain to me what the fuck is this?!" I yelled.

Don't worry, my dear. You are just unconsciousssssss. Everything isssssss fine. Now, follow my voice if you wish to get out of here

My face was painted with skepticism. Who the fuck would be that dumb to believe this unknown stranger?! Wait, this… thing is probably some animal.

If you don't believe thisssss… ssssuit yoursssssself, and you shall be trapped in thisssss place forever.

A hissy snigger, wow.

I groaned, cursing silently as I ran around like an idiot. Everything was just trees and trees and trees.

" Hey you!! Snake guy!! When can I get out of this place?!" I yelled, fully aware that he could hear me.

It dependsssssssss.

I shuddered, until I tripped over a rock and fell with a thud.

THUD!

Ouch, I think I broke my jawbone. Just kidding. Slowly, I got up, getting a lot of 'crack' sounds in the process. Argh, damn it. Suddenly, I saw I figure a few metres in front of me. Curiousity got the better of me. I jogged over there to examine the mysterious person. When I saw him, I screamed.

" T-Tala?!" I stuttered, as I reached out for his face. Slowly, he looked up at me. I felt myself going numb as my eyes widened with shock and disbelief.

The Tala in front of me looked as if his blood had been drained out of him. His face was as white as a sheet, his skin was as cold as ice. Tears brimmed around my eyes as I sniffed them back.

" Tala?! Can you hear me? Who the hell did this to you?! I swear!! I'll make him pay!!"

He didn't say anything. He only looked at me with ghostly eyes that scared me terribly. Slowly, he smiled before closing his eyes as he fell to the ground. My jaw dropped as I screamed in horror.

" TALA!! TALA!!" I shook him with full force, ignoring the icy feeling his skin gave out whenever I touched him. Tears were starting to fall as my voice got weaker and weaker.

Suddenly, someone darted past be. My head shot up as my body followed the direction it went as fast as possible. And then, it stopped. I came to a halt as well. But the person in front of me was actually…

Me.

It was me, me and just me. I was staring back at myself. Wait, what the fuck am I talking about?! The stranger in front of me was looking back at me. I raised my hand a little. She did the same.

" Who are you?" We both asked.

" I am me." We both answered at the same time. I glared at the person who stole my face.

" Who exactly are you?" we both asked together again. This was getting VERY annoying.

I tried to come up with something witty, but whatever I said was always followed by her at the same time. I groaned silently.

" I LOVE KENNY BECAUSE HE'S UGLY AND HAS NO EYES!!" I yelled.

I blinked. Did I just say that alone?

Taking that as my only chance, I tackled the stranger onto the ground as I pinned her, gritting my teeth.

" Who the hell-"

" Looking for that?" she grinned evilly. I looked around, only to see Tala's soul on the ground.

I gasped as I ran towards it. But suddenly, I was flung to the other side.

_THUMP!! _

Oww… I felt as if my rib cage had broken. I stood up wobbly, preparing myself for the next attack. But, none came. Instead, I saw what I hated to see most.

My other self was there, her head was slowly descending to his throat as she grinned. Her eyes that danced gleefully never averted from my horrified face.

It was as if my body took over my mind, then. I growled as I flung myself at her, pinning her to the ground. Immediately, I grabbed a really sharp rock and pierced through her arm. She shrieked as a blinding light appeared, blocking my eyes as I fell into darkness.

-

I groaned as I woke up to a dark place. Where was I? The contents of the dream flashed back into my mind when my brain started to function again. It was just a dream, right?

The face of Tala's pale face frightened me the most. I didn't want to think of it, it felt so sick. Tears stated to brim around my eyes as I held them back with full force.

I scanned my surroundings. It was dark, and warm. I was sitting on something hard, with only a piece of cloth to cover the land. It was not long before I realized I was in a tent. I needed fresh air to think, so I decided to go out for s stroll.

When I tried to move my limbs, they stung. I winced, but still managed to crawl out of the tent after much effort.

I tried to stand up, but it seemed like eternity before I managed to get on my feet. Everywhere was aching like hell, and bandaged. I expected myself to look similar to a mummy. I limped away from the tent as I proceeded to sit near the river nearby.

The first thing I asked myself was, what the hell happened? I didn't believe that it would be that simple for it to become a dream. It was way too complicated for it to become so. It was impossible. Plus, how did I ever get these bandaged on my legs and arms? I prayed with my heart and soul that I wasn't in the latest movie of The Mummy. I would freak out, without a doubt.

I sniffed. As much as I hate to admit, I felt scared. It was too quiet, too eerie. There was a whole chunk of memory missing from my mind, it made me feel incomplete. I gritted my teeth as I buried my face in my palms.

All of a sudden, something warm grabbed my shoulder. I jerked away as my head shot up to look at the intruder. It was Tala.

But not the same one I remembered when we started to hike.

There was a bandage on his forehead, a plaster across his pale cheek and a few more on his arms. He looked as if he had gotten himself into a fight. I studied his eyes for a moment, it showed anxiety and worry.

And then it hit me. I was the one who landed him into his current state. _I attacked him._

My fingers reached out to caress his face, but he pulled away slightly, afraid. He was scared of me. _He hates me. _

Tears that I held back so long started cascading down my face as I buried my face with shame, unable to face him after what I did to him.

" I'm sorry…" I whispered. He hated me now. I had become a monster, I attacked Tala! How could I?! Only a monster would do such a thing!! And I was one.

As I apologized one continuously, he pulled me into a tight hug. I could feel his body trembling. I hid my face in his shoulder and sobbed.

" I'm so glad you're back." He croaked.

" I'm so sorry…" I sobbed. I shouldn't deserve to live. It was all my fault.

" Don't be, it's not your fault." He murmured, rubbing my back as I hiccupped.

" It is… I caused too much trouble!!" I groaned.

" You didn't. It was just an accident." He smiled as he pulled back gently. His hands slipped back to my face to wipe away the tears that rolled down my face.

I was dreaming, I was sure of it. This moment was just too good, too perfect to be real. But somewhere in my heart, I just wished for this moment to last forever.

-

The next morning, everyone avoided me like I was some plague or something. Well, it was understandable, since I did something bad. I wasn't sure what it was, but from the tired expression on their faces, I know it caused quite a mass of destruction.

As everyone ate breakfast with their gloomy mood, I gathered up all the courage I had and cleared my throat.

" I don't really know what happened to me yesterday, but I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." I apologized, my eyes shut tightly.

Suddenly, I was being swept into a large, warm bear hug. I opened my eyes, only to realize that everyone was smiling.

" Lizzie you moron, you made us all worry!"

" Yeah!"

I smiled as the tears leaked out of my eyes. I glanced up to see who was the one that had ruffled my hair. Surprisingly, both Tala and Kai were there. Tala grinned, while Kai just smiled slightly. I chuckled as I fell onto the floor, sighing contentedly.

I was really happy, my friends were worried about me; they cared about me. Aside from me meeting with Tala, this was the best thing that had ever happen to me.

* * *

Well, here's a short A/N about this chapter just in case you're confused. Firstly, in our chinese belief (not sure if it applies to other races too), we aren't supposed to call our friends by their names when we entered forests/jungles. This is because these places contain 'impure' stuff (evil spirits). So, if we called our pals by their names, something bad will happen. And this applies to Lizzie and the gang because they broke the 'rules'. When Lizzie felt dizzy, it meant that a spirit was starting to take over her body, and thus causing mayhem and havoc while she was unconcscious or in another realm.

It may sound ridiculous to you, but I sort of like it. Mayhem... destruction... lol. I'm a sadist, deal with it.

Now, let's go on with the next chapter. Well, that is, if you still intend on continuing this lame story. :)


	18. Home

**Chap. 18: Home**

It was time to go home. I stared at the clothes in front of me. For once, I didn't know how to pack my luggage. If I packed it, where would I live? My house was no more there, it was gone.

A pair of arms sneaked behind my waist as I jumped.

" Relax." Tala sighed, hugging me tightly. He sure loves to do that lately…

" Right… and where am I supposed to go back to?" I asked him.

" My home. I have tons of rooms, or you can stay in my room together with me." He smirked.

I blushed, the pervert. He knew I would react like this, and yet he just said it all out as if it was nothing.

" I think I'll stay at Hilary's… It's much safer than your place." I nodded, breaking free from his grip as I began packing.

" Fine, have it your way. But don't come running to me begging me to accept you when you regret." He smirked.

I sighed, shaking my head. " Impossible. I don't go back on my decisions."

-

I groaned as Tal grinned.

" See? I told you you'd stay over in my house."

" You mean forced to stay over. I seriously thought Hilary would agree!! How could she!!" I sniffed.

" Ah well, it's better this way, then I wouldn't have to run back and forth just to see you."

" Well, I'll be bored."

" There's always Tami to talk to." He said hopefully as we turned left to the corner.

" You're forgetting the fact that she's currently unavailable, right?"

" We can have some gatherings?"

" Let's see…" I counted the people who were staying back for the holidays. " Only Tyson, Hilary, Kai, Maxine, Mariam and Kenny are staying back, what do you have to say to that?"

" Sleepover?"

" You're unbelievable!"

-

In the end, it was down to a sleepover, as what Tala had predicted with his psychic mind. After much consideration, the venue for our party was at Kai's house, since Hilary thought it would be fun to play hide-and-seek in such a GIGANTIC mansion. We decided to put our luggage back home first before crashing Kai's 'house'. I, as told by Hilary, went back to Tala's 'house' for a break. I really wanted to just wipe that smug, I-am-better-than-you-so-that-means-I-am-god expression off his face. It annoyed the hell out of me. Imagine if I had to live with that for the rest of my life!! Urgh, the horror…

When we reached the door, we were greeted by a cheerful looking Tami along with Andrew.

" Hey Lizzie!!" she grinned, "And Tala." She added quickly. I elbowed him lightly, smirking.

There was something different about Tami. Something wasn't right about her. The clothes she wore today were much more… loose. I frowned. And then, I noticed the small lump on her belly. I gasped.

" Holy god Tami are you pregnant?!"

She nodded enthusiastically. " Five months old!! Trust Lizzie to notice it instead of my own brother. Sad…"

" Oh c'mon, isn't it like, a girl's thing? How could I know?" Tala groaned, rubbing his temples.

" I suppose so. I can't really blame the uncle when even the father did not notice until last week."

Andrew grinned sheepishly.

" Anyways Tami, congratulations!" I grinned, shaking her hand.

" Thanks. I'm sure this little baby will be glad to have you as an aunt, won't you?" she caressed her stomach as I blushed shades of red.

" I-It's not anything like that." I muttered before grabbing my duffle bag to the guest room.

" Liz, where are you going?" Tami asked.

" To find myself a room, of course. Apparently the host didn't really want to show me the way there."

Tami nudged her brother as he smirked.

" Right this way ma'am," he bowed before taking my hand as he led me upstairs.

-

As I predicted, we arrived at his room.

" Dude, I'm not sleeping with you."

" There's always the couch, though I doubt you'd want to be alone in the bed."

I felt my brow twitch. " Tala…"

" Just kidding."

I looked at him skeptically.

" I swear I won't do anything to you. I'll sleep on the floor."

" You mean _I_ will sleep on the floor, not you. You're too pampered to be sleeping on the cold ground." I chuckled before flopping onto his bed. He did the same. We stared into the ceiling as time ticked by.

" I think we'd better get going." I said, sitting up. But before I could even make another move, I was pulled back into the bed with Tala on top of me, grinning. I gulped.

" Patience, we have tons of time to get there." He murmured, his lips moving towards mine closer and closer. Before I could even mouth a word, I was swept into his sea of love as he kissed me passionately. His hands moved from my shoulders to my face, then to my hair. I moaned as I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

" I just can't get enough of you," his deep voice rang in my ears softly as his soft lips slithered down my throat slowly, sending hot trails of kisses along with it. I shivered.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed.

I glanced at it. It was on the table beside us. My hands reached out to answer it, but it was stopped halfway as his fingers entwined with mine. His pale blue eyes stared into mine, breaking through every defense I built and piecing through my soul. He leaned in for another kiss, eventually, I gave in.

His lips was swift as they moved down the base of my neck. I gasped when his teeth sank into my skin, but it was drowned as my mouth was busy entertaining his.

The phone buzzed on forever as we continued our 'little' make-out session on his bed. I could feel his irritation getting stronger and stronger when he started to kiss me rougher and rougher every second.

" Tala..." I moaned when I had the chance.

Finally, he gave in.

" What?!" he snapped at the receiver as I sat up, trying hopelessly to straighten my clothes that were crumpled.

" Yeah, yeah, we'll be there right away…" he muttered darkly before saying something in Russian. "C'mon Liz, let's go."

Before I went out of the room, I noticed that I had a bruise at the base of my neck. Oh shit. I moved a whole chunk of my hair to hide it as I rubbed it furiously.

I sincerely hope to god that they don't notice it.

-

It took only a few minutes to reach Kai's mansion, since it was right opposite Tala's.

" Okay pals, what are we supposed to do now?" Tyson asked as I took my seat beside Kenny.

" Truth or dare!!"

I groaned silently. I hated that game.

" Hide-and-seek!!"

Worse. Why do they have to pick the games I suck at?! Why can't they just pick some other game like… well…

" Sudoku!!"

Exactly!! Good job Kenny!!

Unfortunately, no one seemed to support his decision. Oops…

" That's a boring game. So, hide-and-seek or Truth or dare? Which one shall it be?"

" Let's vote then!" Maxine suggested.

No one really voted. It was just Tyson, Hilary, Maxine and Mariam raising their hands while the others just minded their own business. I shifted towards Kenny a little bit more to cheer the poor guy up. He looked so sad. Not knowing what to do, I poked him.

" Stop poking…" he muttered. I continued to poke him. It was fun. Here we poke… here we poke… poke…

Just when he was about to snap, Hilary stood up.

" Hide-and-seek it is!!" she declared.

I groaned along with Kenny.

" So, who will be the seeker?"

All eyes turned to me and Kenny. We stared back at them innocently with big eyes.

" You know what Kenny? Why don't we just play the daily Sudoku challenge at a corner?" I suggested.

" Yeah, let's go."

Before we could flee, Hilary and Mariam cornered us. They were like predators checking out their prey at every angle. They were the cats, while we were the unfortunate mice.

" Eek!!" I squeaked.

" I don't want to play!! God bless me for getting into such a mess!!" Kenny continued as we recited the poem of luck, freedom and peace. Well, our version, that is.

" You guys are gonna play with us, and that's final."

" No!! We are rebels!! Rebels don't listen to anyone!!" I pouted as I grabbed onto Kenny when they tried to take him away from me. I shot Tala a pleading look. He just shrugged, sat back and continued watching us, obviously enjoying the show. I glared at him before looking at Kai. He turned away to flip channels on the TV. Suckers... So it was down to me to save Kenny from the evil forces, eh?

In truth, I didn't know what to do. We were outnumbered, and Kenny's arm looked as if it could tore from his body anytime soon. Quick thinking… Quick thinking… AHA!! I GOT IT!!

I grinned evilly at them. They blinked. Taking in a deep breath, I screamed.

Their hands let go of Kenny immediately and covered their ears. I took this as my golden chance and grabbed the guy and fled from the crime scene.

-

We ran into an unknown room and slammed the door. I panted heavily before allowing myself to drop onto the bed. I coughed miserably after stressing out my throat completely.

" For the love of god Lizzie that was unbelievable!!" Kenny exclaimed.

" Well, try screaming for yourself and see what happens." I groaned. My voice was starting to turn hoarse. Urgh…

" Hehe… sorry. But thanks for saving me."

" No problem." I coughed continuously until I had difficulty breathing. Damn…

" Lizzie, are you okay?!"

Obviously, no!!

" The dust's making you cough, let's get out of here." He said as we tried to turn the doorknob. But it wouldn't budge.

Fuck.

I tried to stop my coughs, and succeeded a little. I gasped for air.

" We're locked inside, that's just fantastic." I croaked.

" Let's try the window." Kenny suggested as he opened it. We both looked down. Wow…

" What do you say?" I asked.

" Well, according to my calculations, it should be alright. We'll use the blanket as a rope then."

" Good thinking."

We got to work immediately. I didn't want to suffocate in this dusty room. I would definitely die!! And I didn't want that, I haven't written my will yet.

" You go first, and I'll look after the blanket." I nudged Kenny as he nodded.

Slowly, he made his way down. After a few minutes, it was my turn. I gulped.

" Here goes nothing."

I gripped on the blanket tightly as I climbed out of the window. I prayed to god that nothing would happen and that no one would notice us. I didn't want a friendly meeting with the police.

_SLIT._

I froze. What in the world-

And then, I felt myself falling to the ground.

I landed with a thump on my butt, and heard a crack. Ouch.

" Lizzie!! Are you okay?!" Kenny ran to my side as I groaned.

" What do you think?!" I growled, rubbing my ass softly. It hurt like hell.

" Can you stand up?"

" I guess so."

I mustered all the strength I had and stood up, with Kenny's help. We wandered around aimlessly like morons, gawking at all the plants Kai grew. It was like a tropical rainforest. Sigh… rich kids. But fear not!! For that I shall own a place like this someday!!

After half an hour, my feet began to feel sore and numb.

" Kenny, where the hell are we?!" I didn't recognize this place anymore.

If you watched every episode of Ouran High School Host Club, then I'm sure you've witnessed Kyouya's infamous man-made beach which contained a hidden forest. Well, I was exactly in this kind of place now, just that there weren't any crocodiles to begin with.

" I don't know." For once, the whiz kid was lost.

There were bugs everywhere we went. I hated it. I wanted to go back to the freaking mansion now, not stay here. Hell, even Kenny's terrified. We strayed around the so-called-garden for what it seemed to be forever. Suddenly, I tripped and fell to the ground.

_THUD. _

"Ouch!!" I cried as Kenny helped me to stand on my feet again. I looked on the ground to find the culprit that made me fall and embarrass myself. It was a leash. My eyes followed the trail of the leash, until it landed on a pissed-looking black dog. The dog growled.

Shit.

We took a step back, the dog took a step forward. Suddenly, it started to lay low on the ground, readjusting its position. And then, it flew into the air, its head flying towards us.

Both Kenny and I screamed as we ran as fast as we could, never stopping until the growling of the dog faded away. My throat felt dry as I half-coughed, half-gasped for air. We were now in the deeper part or the woods, seeing that the trees grew more thick and messier. I groaned, leaning against a tree.

" I'm dead beat." I muttered, coughing slightly.

" And sick." He added. " But we all are tired. I just want to get out of here."

" We all do." I sighed. Should we go on walking? Or should we just stay here and wait hopelessly for them to save us?

" What should we do now?"

" No idea."

We just stood there like idiots, watching the ants crawling up and down the tree trunk. The sky was darkening. My eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier every passing moment. I was busted. Suddenly, I heard voices, gentle ones.

_There… _It whispered.

Where?! My mind thought.

_There… Behind you…_

I turned around, and saw a light that emerged from the forest.

" Kenny!! Do you see that?"

" See what?"

" That light…" I pointed.

" What light?!"

_Come… Follow me._

My feet moved unconsciously towards the light. I felt as if that was the exit, the place where we could escape from this place.

" Lizzie!"

I jerked awake as I felt something touch my shoulder. I blinked, looking around. This place was different from the jungle I had been in just now. I turned around, only to see Tala panting heavily, his hand on my shoulder. Without a moment of hesitation, I hugged him tightly as he held me tightly in his arms. I felt safe and relieved, I felt as if I was home.

I didn't care about what had happened just now, all that mattered now was that he was here, with me. Knowing that nothing would happen anymore, I closed my eyes and let darkness take over my sense as I drifted into slumber.

* * *

If you're still reading this, I thank you very much. Expect the next update sooner than usual. This story will most probably end on the next update, unless I have some other plans like leaving you guys on a cliffie. XD. Plus, this chapter is just the starting of the next arc (I'd call it that, since the chapters are all related to one another. Let's see if you can find clues of what's happening next. Whoever guesses it right gets invisible Monopoly money that are only visible to idiots). I must say, I love the following chapters, especially the ending. I'd consider it one of my best works I've written until now. xp (Self-conceited brat. PureBlackRaven sucks!!)

Once again, thanks for reading.


	19. Fall I

Well, what did I say? I was just very impatient to finish up this story... -grins-

Disclaimer: PureBlackRaven does not own Beyblade, only her OC's.

**

* * *

******

Chap. 19: Fall I

I groaned as I sat up from my bed, my body aching like hell again. Well, just that this time, it was worse.

" Morning sunshine," Tala greeted out of nowhere as he planted a kiss on my forehead.

' Sunshine my ass…' I thought, heading for the bathroom for a nice shower. I forgot what I did yesterday to land myself in this state. I hope it wasn't something stupid.

" I'll be downstairs." He yelled. I nodded.

Somehow, I felt as if this was going to be a long day.

-

When I went down, everyone was busy running through and forth as if some VIP was arriving. I opened my mouth to speak, but all I got was a very soft hoarse. I tried screaming, but nothing came out. Instead, I started coughing like mad as everyone stopped to stare at me. Mariam even got me a glass of water.

I sat down and gulped it all down as the coughs subsided. I wanted to say thanks, but I only managed to produce an almost-muted croak. Silence emerged, only to be proceeded by muffled laughter. I tried to say 'aaa', but nothing came out. This made them laugh even harder until Tyson dropped the vase he was holding onto the floor, breaking it into a million pieces as everyone averted their attention to him.

" Granger…"

I smirked, vengeance was sweet.

-

So, after that hectic, embarrassing yet sweet morning, I was officially declared as a sick person with sore throat. It got worse until afternoon, whenever I wanted to speak, I would just cough and cough. It sucked, really. And the most absurd part was this, they weren't telling me ANYTHING about this conspiracy they were having. I hate them.

I poked Kenny in the ribs as he winced. Apparently, he wasn't faring better than me with those muscle cramps we got from yesterday, but at least he wasn't a mute. I pointed the… thing in his hand. It looked suspiciously like a box of drugs. He looked at me, grinning before sticking his tongue out at me. I glared at him. So much for being my best friend…

I turned to Tala next, hoping he would spill the beans. I hated secrets, unless I was in one. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found. Instead, I found a box someone had left on the table. I sat down and examined it, hoping to find some clues. I opened the lid and peeked inside.

It was a box of glitter.

Suddenly, it was taken away from me. I looked up, realizing that it was Kai who took it away. What the hell would Kai want to do with a box of glitter?! Unless… he was gay?

I grinned at the thought, Kai… Gay… It was a possibility.

" What's so funny?" he frowned.

I shook my head and skipped to the kitchen happily to eavesdrop on the girls. Fear not people!! Detective Olenska is here!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!

The smell of the floury aroma captivated me. I tiptoed to the kitchen as lightly as I could.

"… gonna love this." I heard.

" Yeah. Imagine the looks on their face when they come back!! Priceless!!"

Hmm… come back…

" Yeah, they won't know what's gonna surprise them!!"

As soon as I heard that, I crept away to the living room. I finally knew what was going on, they were having a welcome back party for the rest of the gang. How sweet…

I bumped into Tala on the way. I grinned at him as I took the box of whatever it was from him and walked back to the kitchen. He blinked.

" Whoa, whoa Liz, you're not going into the kitchen and spreading your germs there." He said, taking the box swiftly from my grasp. I glared at him. It was his turn to grin evilly.

" Go and rest in your room." He said before brushing past me. I ignored him and went to Maxine.

The brunette was up the ladders, decorating the ceiling with crepe paper. She noticed me and shooed me away. I frowned.

Finally, I gave up. They wouldn't let me help, just because I was sick. It wasn't fair. So what if I was sick? Everyone gets sick! Was I that useless that they didn't want me near them? Why? Damn it… I lay on my bed and sighed. This really sucked. Nobody wanted me to help them, even Kenny!! How could they do this to me!!

The door creaked open as Tala walked in.

" Hey Liz," He smiled as he sat on my bed. I turned away, knowing that my anger would be gone if I caught that contagious smile of his.

" Lizzie…" he shook me gently. I took my pillow and covered my face. I wasn't going to give in, I won't give in.

I felt him lean forward as he lifted the pillow effortlessly, grinning. I struggled to push it down my face.

" You'll suffocate if you do that." He pointed out, but I didn't care. If he cared so much about me, he'd let me help along with the preparations anyway. " Stop being so stubborn…"

As if I care…

" I know you're angry," he said, " but don't be. It's for your own good. You need to rest."

My eyes peeked out of the pillow slightly, only to meet with his gorgeous smile. I blushed. He seemed to notice this moment of weakness and pulled the pillow away from my face. Fresh air blew into my face as I heaved a sigh.

" You'll be alright, I swear." He pressed his lips onto my forehead before closing the door.

As soon as he was away from hearing range, I dashed towards the bathroom as coughs emerged from my throat. It was sickening, hearing myself produce such a sound. I gasped for air, seeing that I was out of breath. I didn't know how long it lasted, but when the coughs started fading away, I sank onto the floor, clutching my chest. Gawd…

I tried to stand up, gripping onto the edges of the sink for support. I glanced at my face and groaned. It was as red as a tomato!!

" Geez…" I wheezed, only to be engaged in another fit of coughing. I tried closing my mouth with my hand to silence it, but failed miserably. After a while, felt something dripping down my hand into my shirt. I looked down, before looking at my hand with disbelief.

Blood.

What was becoming of me?

_Creak. _

I turned around, just in time to notice Kenny turning away. I wiped my blood-red lips with my shirt and chased without a thought. Before he could exit the room, I caught him, gripping his arm as I knelt on the floor. He bit his lip before keeling down with me.

" You can't tell anyone." I tried to tell him, suppressing the rage of coughs down my throat. I failed miserably.

He seemed to pity me as he rubbed my back. I looked at him pleadingly as tears rolled down the corner of my face. I trust him, I trust him that he wouldn't tell.

" I won't." He grimaced.

" You mustn't, especially Tala." I said, my voice barely a whisper.

" I promise. No go back and rest."

I nodded as he helped me into bed before going out, his face sad and worried.

When he was gone, I immediately changed into another shirt with a darker shade of colours. I glanced at the shirt, it would be hard to wash, since it was white. I groaned as I stashed it in my bag of dirty clothes before dropping on my bed, drifting into sleep.

-

" Lizzie, wake up."

Those cool fingers, I knew it was Tala. I opened my eyes and groaned silently, rubbing my head. What a headache…

" We have to go down now." He said, caressing my cheek. I nodded, raising a hand, asking him to wait for a while as I went into the bathroom to wash my face. When I came out, he was still there, waiting for me patiently. We shared a tight and quick embrace before exiting the room.

It was dark, really dark and totally black. I couldn't see anything. I nudged him, careful not to speak just in case I started coughing like crazy again.

" Shh…" he whispered in the dark as his fingers entwined with mine, leading me down the stairs.

I knew something was wrong.

My mind raced through several incidents that could happen today. But none of them seemed logical. Even the idea of the welcome party seemed so distant now. Urgh, just thinking of it made my head spin!!

His grip became tighter and tighter. I glanced at his face, it showed nothing but calmness, though there was a glint of excitement in his icy blue eyes. He seemed to notice my distress and smiled at me as we reach the ground floor.

I couldn't see anything. I could only feel Tala shifting beside me.

Silence.

" SURPRISE!!"

My eyes widened with shock as the lights came back. I froze as everyone laughed at my stunned expression. The whole gang was here, everyone. I even saw faces I have never seen before. I looked around, there were lots of crepe paper on the ceiling, as well as a large banner on the ceiling with a large happy birthday sign on it.

And then it hit me.

Today was the first of September, _my very own birthday._

I felt my legs turning into jelly as I started to sink into the floor, but Tala caught me on time. I grasped onto his strong arms for support and buried my face in his shoulder and hugged him tightly. Tears flowed down my cheeks, staining his shirt. Only this time, they weren't tears of sadness and angst, they were tears of joy and happiness.

" Hey! How come Tala gets all the hugs while we just keep on cheering here?! We need a hug too!!" Tyson yelled. Roars of laughter erupted from the crowd.

" Now let's get this party started!!"

-

I sat down on a chair to catch my breath. I couldn't believe it, today was my birthday! And I forgot!! Gosh, what kind of human does this sort of stupid stuff?!

My eyes danced around the large hall. It was like a mini disco party. There were lots of people. My guess was that they were some distant or old friends of the gang's. They were pretty friendly, considering that most of them, came up to me despite my ugly, horrifying looks to wish me a happy birthday. I swear the gang could earn a bomb by just having disco parties every night. This was _the_ Kai Hiwatari's house, after all. I glanced at the guy who was standing at a corner quietly, watching Lei dancing with the gang all the time. I grinned. Even though he didn't show it, I knew he was worried about the state his room would turn into after the night. Poor guy.

" Happy birthday, gal!" A sweet, petite girl with pink hair danced towards me. I nodded with gratitude, mouthing a 'thanks'. She grinned before slipping away into the crowd. Even though I really appreciated what they had done for me, back in my mind I still thought it was exaggerated. Besides, school was –sadly- starting real soon.

Suddenly, I noticed Kenny looking at me. I waved, signaling him that everything was okay. He sighed, forcing a smile on his face before disappearing.

" You look as if you two have some conspiracy that I'm not supposed to know." Tala grinned, taking a seat beside me. I shook my head. I took a pencil and wrote down my thoughts.

_Everything's fine. _

" It doesn't look fine. You look paler than usual."

_Probably aftershock… or the lights. _

" Yeah, you're right. Probably."

We sat in silence, watching other people dance to the music that blasting in our ears. Suddenly, Denise appeared in front of me. I blinked. I felt Tala tense up.

" H-Happy birthday, Olenska." She muttered.

_Thanks._ I wrote as she walked away. I elbowed Tala lightly.

" What?"

I pointed to the direction Denise went, patting his back. Go have some fun with her, damn it!!

" You're crazy, you know I don't feel anything for her." He glared at me, but still, held my hands tightly. I shrugged.

Suddenly, his hand reached out to my face as he leaned closer and pressed his lips softly against mine. I pulled away immediately and started writing furiously. What the hell was he thinking?!

_Are you insane?! You'll get sick!!_

I shoved it into his face as he took it. He frowned as he read it.

" As if I care."

I shot him a 'duh' look.

' I need to breathe normally,' I decided as I stood up.

" Have fun." I croaked before running upstairs before he could catch me coughing like crazy.

-

It was finally peace and quiet here in the breezy balcony. I felt the cool wind hit against my face. It was relaxing. I peeped down the railings. I couldn't really see with all the railings blocking my view, so I jumped up a little and leaned against the railing for support. Well, what do you expect? I'm really short.

Directly below my balcony were the patio and an Olympic-sized swimming pool. Wow… I didn't really like water, as I couldn't swim. Water and I were like enemies, we hated each other. Sad, yes, I know. That's why you'll never catch me in a swimsuit.

Just then, I thought I heard footsteps. It was as if everything was progressing in slow motion; my head turning backwards, that very arm reaching out as it pushed me away from the barrier, me losing my grip as I drifted further and further away from my balcony. Before I could even scream or think, I felt the icy cold water touch my skin as I entered the pool.

_SPLASH!_

I sank deeper and deeper into the cold water. It was like what I had dreamed a few weeks ago. I couldn't breathe. I wanted to swim to the surface and gasp for air, but I couldn't move. Something was pulling me away from the light I once saw as it faded away into nothingness. I clutched my chest, gasping hopelessly for air. It was difficult, harder than how it seemed in the dream.

After much struggling, I gave in. Darkness took over my world as I felt myself fading away from reality.


	20. Fall II

**Chap. 20: Fall II**

My eyes fluttered open to a place I was unfamiliar with. Something was covering my nose and mouth. I groaned as my hands proceeded to take it off, only to be stopped by cool ones. My eyes looked up.

" Don't." He smiled tiredly at me. He looked horrible, but I was sure I was no better than he was.

He took a seat beside me as he clamped my hand tightly between his, sighing heavily. He muttered something in Russian before looking at me.

" Thank god you're awake." There was relief in his voice. Exactly how long was I out??

" You passed out for a week, I almost thought you wouldn't make it." He admitted. I glared at him. He smiled sheepishly.

Silence emerged between us. We just stared at each other. There was tons of stuff I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't talk.

" Kenny told me," he said quietly out of a sudden. I narrowed my eyes. " Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked away.

" We could avoid all this! Why couldn't you tell me? Or even write me some note if you couldn't talk!" he was clearly furious, even an idiot could see through that.

" If I knew sooner, you wouldn't have to jump…"

I shot him a weird look. Since when did I jump?! But my puzzlement and frustration was replaced by sadness and guilt when I saw his upset expression.

My fingers reached out to caress his face before turning to grab the pen and paper beside me. With a wobbly hand, I started to write.

_I didn't jump. _

" Then how the hell did you fall into the pool?" he asked as soon as he read my statement.

_I don't know. I think someone pushed me. _

" Who-"

The door flung open as a motherly-looking nurse stormed into the room.

" You've been in here long enough mister, now scram before I ban you from the room!"

I looked at him, pleading him not to leave. My fingers grasped his desperately. I didn't want to be alone.

" I'll be right back." He promised, pressing his lips softly on my forehead as the nurse shooed him out. I sighed. Just exactly how long were the bad things going to stop happening to me?

-

After a few weeks –more like a month or two-, I finally managed to convince the doctors to get that sickening oxygen tank off me. I felt like a parasite replying on some stupid tank when I could breathe by myself. When Tala entered my room, he blinked, then grinned.

" So, your wish came true."

I glared at him.

" Can you speak?"

I opened my mouth.

" Tala." My voice was as hoarse as a horse, and it was barely a whisper. Nevertheless, judging from that wide, happy grin on his face, he was happy with this encouragement.

" That's great." He sighed, taking a seat beside me. I stared at his large bag he just brought in. He seemed to notice my gaze on it.

" Oh yeah, Kenny-"

I looked away. I wasn't happy with his betrayal. For god's sake he promised not to tell!!

" Give it a break Liz, I would have realized sooner or later. Anyway, Kenny brought you your stack of homework." He smirked, taking out one large stack of books and placed it in front of me. I rubbed my temples. This sucked.

" It's not as bad as mine." He comforted me. Oh yeah, Tala was a senior now, while I just moved on to sophomore.

I flipped through my new book of calculus, groaning as my eyes darted through question by question. Slowly, I began to write.

_So, what class am I in?_

" The same with Kenny, I think. Don't worry Liz, you're still as smart as ever. You can even be my tutor."

I scoffed.

_Very funny. _

" It's not, I'm serious. You can even apply for a university with your results. I'm surprised the school didn't allow you to skip a grade."

I paused. If I skipped a grade, I would be in the same grade as Tala. Maybe I should do that… even though it means I won't be with Kenny anymore. But then again, we could both apply for it.

Just then, I heard his mobile buzz. He glanced at it before frowning.

" Sorry Liz, I gotta go. Tami's screaming for her watermelons…" He apologized.

I grinned. Sigh, maternity… Even though it looked fun and relaxing, I doubt I would ever want to experience it.

-

As the weeks passed by, my voice started to recover. Finally enough, I could speak, except for the long sentences. On one fine day, Kenny finally came.

" H-Hi Lizzie." He stuttered before taking I seat. I ignored him and continued my mountain of homework Tala brought for me. And Kenny just had to ruin this 'perfect' day by fishing out more homework for me.

" Mrs. Peach gave us double today."

" Right."

Silence.

" I'm s-sorry Lizzie, I know I shouldn't have broken my promise, but I had to tell him!!"

I took no notice of him and flipped through today's homework.

" C-can you forgive me, please?"

Suddenly, the perfect solution struck me. I grinned.

" Only if you let me copy your homework."

-

In the blink of an eye, it was already fall. Outside my window, I could see the golden leaves falling from the trees. Apparently the cleaning workers were going to be really busy this season. I wish I could be down there enjoying the cool breeze.

" With your condition, you'd be a frozen duck even before you reach the ground floor." Tala sighed. He was ever so sweet to bring me my jacket.

" Duh. Very funny Tal."

He smiled, before leaning forward to kiss me gently.

" It feels so good to hear your voice again, and the way you call my name." he murmured.

I blushed and tried to avert my attention back to my homework, but failed as I constantly found myself distracted by his gentle, warm kisses.

" Ahem…"

I recognized that voice and pulled away immediately. I could feel my face turning redder and redder.

" Now out boy, it's time for her checkup." The nurse, Mrs. Connie glared at him.

" Be right back." He winked at me as Mrs. Connie shut the door before turning to me.

" That boy…" she muttered disapprovingly, " ya should concentrate on your studies instead o' these unneeded stuff', ya' hear me?" she lectured as I nodded absently.

When she was done with me, she said something that made me swell with happiness.

" Another few days an' you can go home." She smiled.

" Serious?!"

She nodded.

" I'm gonna give this to the doctor, now stay 'ere until I come back."

Oh my god… I can go home!! Finally!! YES!! Suddenly, Tala came sneaking in. I grinned at him and hugged hi as soon as I could reach him.

" I can go home soon!!" I told him. His face lit up with joy.

" That's great!"

" Totally!"

" Okay now kid, party's over. Now get goin'!!"

-

It felt really great to be home again. When Tami saw me, she gave me a bone-crushing hug as a welcome-home gift, despite her large belly that kept her distance from me.

" It's good to have you back, I'm as bored as hell being stuck with guys." She complained.

We sat down as she started talking about her experiences to the ultrasound sessions with the doctor –I didn't really want to know but ah well- while Tala took my bag up to his room.

" It's going to be a boy." She announced proudly.

" Congrats." I grinned.

" Liz! You mind coming upstairs for a while?"

Saved!

" Erm… I'll go and see what's up…" I stood up before scurrying up the stairs into his room.

" Thanks a lot Tal, you saved me." I sighed before dropping onto his bed, something I enjoyed doing.

" No one really wants to hear her say about those stuff. It's boring." He grinned.

" Poor Tami…" I pitied her. " So… what are we going to do now? Are the others coming over?"

" Well, I didn't tell them about your discharge yet, but it wouldn't hurt giving them a surprise."

" I can't wait to get back to school. Imagine Mrs. Peach's face." I pulled a frown to imitate the old hag. He burst into fits of laughter. " 'Ms. Olenska, need I remind you that you are still capable of attending school, therefore please do not take your health as an excuse for not completing your homework' bla, bla, bla."

" Damn right."

Buzz. Buzz.

" Oops, Andrews back. I'll go get the door."

" Yeah."

As he went out, I sat up, shifting myself in a position I was comfortable in.

Everything was going smoothly for me, I felt really happy. Everything was back to normal, I didn't have to stay in the freaking hospital anymore and Tala didn't have to sneak in illegally just to see me. We could see each other everyday, every time now. Everything was fine, and I loved it.

-

My chest felt tight, I couldn't breathe normally. I tried to stay calm, telling myself that this wasn't happening and it was only a dream. But the more I tried to breathe normally, the more difficult it got. It wasn't until long I landed myself in a rage of cough and woke Tala up. I covered my mouth with my hand to silence the coughs.

" Lizzie, what's wrong?"

I shook my head desperately and tried pushing him away from me, just in case he caught the disease.

" N-Nothing." I stuttered, only to cough more until my throat and chest felt pain.

" Lizzie, are you all right?" he patted my back gently to ease my pain, but it didn't help.

This was so not happening to me.

Suddenly, I felt something watery splat onto my hand as it dripped down my hand, staining the bed covers. I looked at it, my eyes widening with shock as tears brimmed around my eyes.

Fuck, blood _again. _

" Lizzie!!"

I could only stare at my hand that was stained with blood, _my blood_. I didn't want this to happen. I was supposed to recover from this hell, not let it worsen!! Slowly, the tears started descending down my numb face.

My chest started to tighten again, unlike last time, I completely couldn't inhale or exhale air. I gasped before gritting my teeth. Every passing moment, I felt my world getting absorbed into the shadows as I fell onto the bed limply.

And that was how I found myself living on the oxygen tank again.


	21. Tired

**Chap. 21: Tired**

* * *

_Flames to dust,  
__Lovers to friends;  
__Why do all good things come to an end?_

_Why do all Good Things Come to an End -Nelly Furtado_

* * *

His tired, frustrated aura radiated around the room. I could feel it as he sat down and gazed at me, a smile forced upon his handsome features. I felt guilty. He was supposed to be outside, hanging out with his friends or studying for his entrance exams, not here wasting his time telling me the crap I would know -if I was healthy- that happened in school.

I was a burden. I hated that.

Despite my inability to talk, he would always guess my emotions correctly and effortlessly.

" Don't feel bad Liz, I'm fine."

No you aren't you dumbass, go out and enjoy the cool breeze. I sighed, if only I could talk.

" A lot happened. Tyson managed to make a clown in front of the whole school during recess again. It was embarrassing." He continued with his summary of the day as I lay there in my ward like some idiot.

I felt his hands touched my mine as I gripped it. It wasn't supposed to be like this, we were supposed to be outside now, getting detention helping the cleaners to rake away the dead golden leaves; we weren't supposed to be here like this, we were supposed snuggle in bed and enjoy the warmth and comfort of each other; he wasn't supposed to be here, suffering.

" Lizzie, you will get well." He soothed as tears rolled down my cheeks like how they did every so often now. He wiped them away, like how he would do whenever I cried. My heart ached, I felt sour and pain. I gripped his hand tightly and sobbed.

I know crying wasn't going to help my condition but worsen it, but I found myself unable to suck it up and say 'Hey, this is nothing compared to other people' or something like that. I couldn't.

I knew it, there was no hope for me. Someone like me didn't deserve to live, I was only dragging behind the people I loved. A worthless person like me should probably just leave.

My arm slowly rose to touch the IV drip wire that connected me to it. I gave it a weak pull before being stopped by firm, cold fingers.

" Don't be silly." He glared at me. I stared back, ignoring the tears staining my face and his sad expression. Before he could react, I pulled away the oxygen mask away from my face.

" LIZZIE OLENSKA!!" He shouted as he pressed it firmly against my face. I didn't care. I struggled on, fighting back his grip as I kicked the bed furiously. Using all the strength I could, I tugged the mask apart and tried miserably to scream. But all that came out was only a wheeze, something barely a pathetic whisper.

" NO!!" He yelled but I clung onto him, pulling him closer with all the strength I could muster, preventing him from leaving. As I cried in his arms, I heard him call for the doctor. Who the fuck cared if I couldn't live on now? I was nothing more than a parasite, a burden.

" FOR LOVE OF ALL MS. OLENSKA!!" I heard the nurse scream as she broke me and Tala apart. I fought back, my hands trying to reach out to him, to touch him, to feel him. I didn't want to be apart from him, I wanted to hug him again like how we always did. Why did he have to leave me? He retreated slowly, obviously repulsed by my ruthless actions and hideous face as the nurses pinned me down and connected me back to the oxygen tank. I sobbed for him, but he wasn't there. Instead, all I got was a lecture from the stupid nurses. I tuned it all out, my teary eyes staring at the door that was wide open.

He had disappeared.

I was alone, again.

-

I ignored the cautious stares I got the nurses as they shut the door. I closed my eyes, unused to the new feeling that the nurses had to strap my hands down in order to prevent me from doing something silly.

" I hope you don't do anything else silly." Ms. Connie glared at me, her eyes full of moist that were threatening to fall as he used a warm cloth to wipe my face that was full of tears.

" You are a good kid, don't let this get you down. Besides, you have your guy, don't you?"

He left me, I wanted to say.

" Now stay put while I go dump this basin o' water, okay?"

She sniffed before closing the door. I sighed.

What would Tala be doing now? Happy that I was now insane? He'd probably think 'Hah! I knew this would happen. Now that I'm free of her, I'll party till I die' or 'Man that Lizzie Olenska is such a pain in the ass, thank god she's gone now' or something like that. I didn't deserve him, I was worthless, a piece of ragged cloth whenever I stood beside him, who was the prized possession of the crowd, the gem of the social circle.

I sighed, tired.

Suddenly, Maxine came in. My eyes widened in surprise.

" Hello Lizzie," she greeted, coming closer.

She took out a syringe and pierced it through the IV drop. I stared at her.

" Everything's fine, I'm just obeying orders. The nurse told me to do this." She smiled. Somehow, the smile seemed so wrong.

In a few seconds, I felt my consciousness slipping away from me as my eyelids drooped.

" Sweet dreams, Olenska."

* * *

_Mukuchi ni naruhodo suki yo yasashii sa doushitara mieru no (I love you so much I can't speak, so how will you see my kindness?)  
__Dakishimete motto tsuyoku atataka na mune wo shinjiru yo (Hold me tighter, I believe in your warm heart)  
__Sayonara solitia (Farewell, solitaire)  
__Ashita he (To tomorrow)_

_Sayonara Solitaire -Chiba Saeko_

* * *

Don't own the songs.


	22. Found Again

**Chap. 22: Found Again**

* * *

_Anata no koe ga kikitakute (Wanting to hear your voice)  
__Nukumori furetakute (Wanting to feel your warmth)  
__Anata e no omoi, komiagete kuru (Feelings for you begin to well up)  
__Namida afureru (My tears overflow)_

_Sayonara -Yuria Yato_

* * *

I found myself sitting on a cloud. I looked around. There was no one except me.

" Tal?"

" He's not here." A figure appeared in front of me, with a black cat with devil wings accompanying her. Her violet eyes stared into mine. Her clothing and hair were white-in-colour, was I…dead?

" I'm dead, right?" I gazed at my hands.

" Your time isn't up yet, but just a bit more." She smiled.

" Err… you are?"

" Just call me Momo, and this is Daniel." She pointed at her cat.

" Yo." A talking cat, interesting…

" What do you mean my time isn't up yet?" I asked.

" You'll know later."

" Oh."

" We'll see you later." Momo smiled as she disappeared. My surroundings started to change as well.

This time, I was standing alone, in the dark. No one was here, only me. Slowly, a spark emitted out of nowhere, from one, to five and then infinite. I recognized them as shooting stars. They were flying everywhere, yet they didn't seem to hit me. The scene was unbelievably mesmerizing. I couldn't believe that I was able to witness this whole amazing scene; it was too good to be real. I was probably the first in the world to do this. I closed my eyes as I tried to think of wishes I could make, but none came out. After several moments, I finally made one.

I wished Tala was here.

And then it hit me. I didn't want to die. I wanted to live on, with him forever. I couldn't die now, not when he was there for me. It was like throwing away an antique China Vase to the ground and saying it's not worth it. I loved him, and I wanted to live on, with him.

" Tal…" I murmured to no one but myself.

The place was quiet, too quiet; too lonely. I just sat on midair as I hugged my knees as I stared out into space.

_Lizzie._

A voice. I know this voice…

_Liz!!_

I stood up immediately. He was calling me. I could hear it. His voice. It felt sad, and afraid.

_Don't leave me!! Lizzie!! Please!! Please!!_

I wanted to shout out loud to him and tell him I was here, and not to worry. But I couldn't speak. Somehow, no voice came out when I opened my mouth.

As he continued to call my name, my world started to spin.

I was going backwards. I was going back through my life.

I saw things I never noticed in my life before. I saw them, how stupid I acted when I was just a kid, how ignorant I was to my friends and family, what mum thought before she left me, how life changed when I met Tala.

I wanted him badly now, I wanted him here with me. We'd be together forever, we'd never leave one another no matter what happened. _If only he was here…_

" Tala…" Tears streamed down my cheeks as I started to sob. " I'm here."

In a spur of moment, I was back to the real world. Everyone was here, he was here too. Suddenly, I was wrapped in his arms tightly, my wet, tear-stained face against his shoulder. I felt my clothes started to get wet with the tears rolling down from his cheeks.

Without hesitation, I embraced him back. He was here for me, always, and so was I.

* * *

_Thousand years and far away  
__Far beyond the Milky Way  
__You're the shine that never blinks  
__The shine that never dies._

_Through the Years and Far Away -Tenmon_

* * *

Don't own the songs, nor I do own Momo and Daniel from Shinigami no Ballad.

P.S: This is the second last chapter.


	23. Fade

Note: There will be a slight lime (not sure if it's counted as one since there are no violence at all but whatever, it's better to warn you guys) in the middle of this chapter. I'll put on a signal when it starts and ends so it'll be easier if you want to skip it. Sorry.

* * *

**Chap. 23: Fade**

* * *

_If I don't say this now, I will surely break  
__As I'm leaving the one I want to take,  
__Forgive the urgency, but hurry up and wait,  
__My heart has started to separate._

_Look After You -The Fray_

* * *

" Your heartbeat suddenly went very low. You almost died." Kenny explained the whole thing to me as I listened attentively. I couldn't remember what happened, I was too drowsy to do so. Everything seemed so vague and blurry.

" I'm sorry I ignored you for the time when you were recovering." He apologized again.

" Nah, it's okay." I smiled.

" Oops, my time's up. I better leave now in case Tala kills me." He stood up as he strolled to the door.

" See you later." He waved before closing the door. I sighed. And then, Tala came in.

" So, how are you now? Does anywhere hurt?" He asked.

" You're beginning to sound like the doctor, and I hate it." I frowned.

" I'm just concerned Liz, what's wrong with that?"

" It's annoying."

" Anyway, how's school? It's your senior year right??" I changed the topic. I didn't want him to talk about me.

" Nothing much, thank god we're having Spring break now."

" Yeah. It'll be one year of hell for me without you next year."

" Don't worry, I'll just enter some local university and you can join me."

" Your choice of university will affect your career you know…"

" I don't care, as long as we can be together. And why are we talking about studies and career?! I need a break from them!" he muttered so curses under his breath in Russian, so I didn't know a word and let it pass. My gaze turned from him towards the wall in front of me.

Suddenly, the girl called 'Momo' and her cat appeared in front of me. I almost screamed.

" Just a little bit more. Be prepared."

-

I had been in so many dimensions while I was unconscious that it seemed normal for me to meet Momo again in my dream. She was there, sitting in midair as I stumbled towards her.

" Do not go out today," she warned. I blinked.

" Momo, you're doing it again." Daniel sighed.

" What does that mean?" I asked, interrupting.

" Well, we've given you enough advice, see you later."

And then, I woke up. I looked around, it was already noon. I sighed as Hilary bounced into the room.

" Good morning Lizzie!! You're finally awake!" she grinned as she helped me up to the bath room.

" Not really morning." I said, my voice muffled as I brushed my teeth.

" Oh whatever…" She frowned as she helped me undress to take a bath.

-

As soon as I was done, Tala came in.

" Thanks again Hilary, you're a great help." I thanked her as she waved before closing the door.

" Bright day for a Sunday isn't it??" I asked, smiling as I looked out of the window. This was the best weather to hang out outside, rather than stay in this boring place. He sensed my longing to go out.

" You wanna sneak out?" he asked, smirking.

" The nurses will kill me. Besides, I can't walk."

" I have a plan."

" But I have an appointment with the damned doctors later." I grimaced

" We'll go after your appointment then."

" It'll be twilight by then."

" It's okay. I know you're bored being cooped here."

Eventually, I agreed.

-

" So, you should get more rest. You are not allowed to get overexcited over things or a relapse will most likely occur…." The doctor droned on and on about the shit I totally did not understand. I wasn't paying attention anyway. I just focused on the sneak-out plan Tala created. I couldn't wait to get out of this place…

" Ms. Olenska," the doctor's rough and flat voice interrupted my thoughts as I blinked.

" Yes?"

" This is very important. And you should be prepared." He said solemnly. I leaned forward slightly to listen, it seemed like a really major issue.

" Due to the weakening-"

Suddenly, the door flung open as Tala appeared.

" Doctor…" There was something in his eyes. He mouthed something that made the doctor shut up. I shot him a suspicious glare. When he caught my gaze, he smiled before carrying me bridal-style out of the room, slamming the door shut.

" Hey!!" I growled. " The damned doctor was about to tell me some important stuff."

" Really? Sorry about it." I noted the sarcasm in his voice.

" What the hell is wrong with you today?"

" Nothing." He said curtly before placing me in bed. I raised a brow.

" I thought we were sneaking out?"

" Don't worry," he assured me, " I'm waiting for the signal."

" What signal?"

Before he could answer me, Maxine and Asher came crashing –I don't mean literally- into my room.

" Hi Lizzie!" they greeted in their hyperactive voices. They slid open the window, looking out for something.

" Cost is clear. Kai, Tyson and Hilary are stalling the annoying forces, so you shouldn't have any problems." Asher reported.

" Max and Mariam are keeping an eye outside, just in case. And Ray, Salima and Kenny are waiting for you. It's perfect now." Maxine grinned as Tala lifted me up and slung me onto his back. Even though I was confused, my arms hugged his neck, in case I fall.

" What are we doing?" I demanded to know the answer.

" Sneaking out. The redhead replied casually.

" Does it need to be so dramatic? We could always go through the back door."

" You'll need to pass through the counter. We're not Spiderman who can crawl up the ceiling unnoticed." He grinned as he took the rope Asher had tied to the bed railings. The duo pushed it to the wall before sitting on it.

" It'll be safer this way. Hold on tight!" He grinned before sliding down the wall. Apparently, he went mountain climbing and rock climbing before. Maxine and Asher waved to us from the window as we went lower from floor to floor. My arms tightened around his neck as seconds passed. I hope I wasn't choking him to death.

" You're much lighter than I expected." He mused as I blushed. Soon, we reached the grounds. I waved back at the duo as Tala headed towards the fence. Ray, Salima and Kenny were waiting there. All this commotion had made me a little exhausted. I took slightly deeper breaths now.

" You want to head back?" he asked, sensing the pattern of my breathing.

" I'm fine." I smiled as he switched with Ray. I guess Tala was tired after climbing down that many levels of the hospital. My cheeks turned slightly pink as I gripped onto the neko-jin's shoulders. He didn't seem to mind and carried on climbing to the other side. When we were safe and sound, Tala and I took a slight break. The sun had already set and it was getting dark. Stars that twinkled in the sky were visible. I drank a few gulps of water.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" Kenny asked, worried.

" Of course!! It's exciting! We should do this more often." I grinned. He frowned before sighing.

" Fine."

And just that little moment, a blur scene flashed in my mind. The figure was saying something, but I couldn't quite decipher. I remembered I've seen this somewhere.

" Lizzie?" Tala waved a hand in front of me as I snapped back to reality.

" What's wrong?" Salima asked.

" Oh nothing." I smiled.

" We should just go back." Ray frowned.  
" No, I don't want to. I don't want to get stuck there. I'd die of boredom!!"

Suddenly, Tala shot me a dark look that made me shut up instantly.

" Don't speak about death so easily!" He yelled as I bit my lip. " It's not like you're really going to die anyway!!"

" Tala!!" Kenny had raised his voice as well. Damn it, now I've done it…

" Boys!!" Salima stepped in, " You're gonna wake the entire building up and attract attention, then this plan won't work anymore! I thought you guys had more team spirit than this." She frowned. Kenny huffed as Tala growled silently.

" Sorry." The redhead apologized as he got me on his back again.

" I'm sorry I caused all this." I held my head with deep regret.

" It's okay. Now hurry on, or we don't have much time now."

" Yeah." Tala nodded as we went off.

" Bye Lizzie!" they chorused as I waved.

-

" I'm sorry." I apologized for the fifth time.

" It's not your fault." He sighed, " So, where do you want to go?"

" Let's go to the nearest field and watch the stars." I suggested.

" Okay."

-

He placed me on the soft grass as I lay on the grass. He sat beside me and held my hand tightly, our fingers entwined. For some reason, his hand was sweaty, probably due to exhaustion. We sat in silence and gazed at the starry sky on top of us. It was a blissful moment. I could hear the wind howling. I shivered.

(Starts here)

The stars were twinkling in the sky. I stared at them absently, until I felt his hand touch my cheek. I turned my head to him. His thumb caressed my cheek gently. I blushed as we leaned forward, our lips meeting each other as we kissed. His hands slid up face, pulling me closer as my hands overlapped his. Slowly, they moved up to my hair as I moaned. From a gentle, innocent kiss, it evolved into something more deep and passionate. It was not long before he was on top of me as we kissed each other senseless.

A few moments later, I felt his lips move down to my neck as he nuzzled it affectionately, giving me time to breathe. Slowly, he moved away from my neck, leaving hot trails of kiss along as his lips glided towards my shoulder. I felt my shirt being pulled away to make way for him. Just then, he stopped at the presence of my bra strap.

Suddenly, his lips were back on mine. I felt his fingers slither down my hair as they entered my shirt. I gasped but it was drowned into the sea of his love. His cold fingertips danced along my spinal cord, sending a shiver down my spine.

I could feel it, his hunger for me, his passion for me. It was beyond what I imagined. Memories of us flowed back into my mind. Our time spent together… It was too short. It wasn't enough, for him. I wasn't good enough for him, I could see it clearly now. I was always expecting too much, he was to one that always gave in. I felt guilty.

Just then, I felt his fingertips rested on the buckle of my bra strap. It was evident. He wanted me, he wanted us. As much as I hate to admit it, I was scared.

He stopped suddenly. Our lips parted slightly as we gasped for air. I kept my eyes closed. I knew he was hesitant. He didn't want to hurt me, and he was giving in again. I didn't want that, this wasn't supposed to happen. I had to give him something. Ignoring the ache and screaming in my heart, I sealed the space between us as I kissed him. My fingers ran unconsciously into his flaming red hair.

Just when he was about to undo the buckle, he paused. And then, his fingers retreated to touch my face as he wiped away liquid from my cheeks. Gently, he pulled away. It wasn't until then I realized I was crying.

Oh shit.

(Ends here)

Slowly, he sat up. I used up all the energy I could I do the same.

" I'm sorry, I got carried away." He mourned softly.

The tears just wouldn't stop. I sobbed continuously as I gasped.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" I repeated. I ruined it all. Me and my stupid, useless emotions… He pulled me into a hug and rested his chin on my head. Damn it, I ruined everything.

" It's not your fault." He soothed, rubbing my back as I sniffed. Yes it was, it was all my fault. I had ruined everything.

I couldn't stop for god knows what reason, I just felt something was about to happen later. And I was afraid of it. I moved slowly, sitting on his lap as I trembled.

" Please stop crying, it scares me." He pleaded softly. It wasn't something he'd do.

I held my breath for a second or two. I closed my eyes and leaned against Tala's chest, trying to breathe evenly. My heart was starting to ache. Hopefully this wasn't something unexpected.

" Lizzie ?" There was worry in his voice. I didn't respond, I was too tired.

" Liz ?!" he gasped.

" Yeah, what ?" I sighed, looking up at him.

" Is there something wrong ?" he asked.

" No, just plain tired." I breathed as his lips brushed mine gently before parting, staring at my eyes. His eyes showed something I had never seen before. It was more than just fear, and worse than pain.

" Should we go back now ?" he asked quietly. There was something in his voice, it sounded like he knew something.

" No, I'm fine." I smiled tiredly.

Silence took over control for a few minutes until he broke it.

" Liz, can you promise me some things ?" I heard his voice full with anguish.

" Of course." I smiled.

" One, don't break this promise; Two, don't close your eyes and three," he paused to look at my face that began to sweat, I struggled to look at him with open eyes, before looking at the stars. All was a blur.

" Please don't leave me."

" I won't. I swear with my life."

" Good." He smiled.

My breaths were much faster every passing moment, it didn't slow down. It couldn't.

" Lizzie," I heard him croak my name as I lifted my hand to touch his arm that was around my shoulder. I felt content, spending quiet, peaceful moments like this with him. His voice became fainter and fainter as my strength started diminishing seconds after seconds.

_Do not go out today. _

And then, I saw her. The faint sound of the bell, her familiar white outfit and silver hair, the black cat that accompanied her wherever she went. She was the only light that shone brightly in the dark.

As she raised her reaper, I finally understood. I finally understood what was going on, what was happening. I realized I had no control over my body anymore.

My fingers in his hand loosened, but I struggled to grasp it. Before the silhouette in front of could strike the reaper on me, I heard my most favourite song in the world. And it was just by my perfect boyfriend. It was more than anything I wanted.

" Lizzie, I love you." He sniffed as his tears dropped onto my face. I smiled.

This was enough, even if we had planned to live together after I graduated from school. It was enough that I met him, and I was happy. But it was too late. My last few tears rolled down my cheeks as the reaper struck down. I finally let go of his hand as my hand fell lifelessly to the ground.

" Tal, I love you too, forever."

And then, I plunged into darkness again.

I had escaped death once, but not for a second time. Perhaps, hope wasn't really there for me, even from the beginning.

* * *

_Life is a road I want to keep going,  
__Love is a river I want to keep flowing,  
__In the end, I want to be standing at the beginning with you._

_At the Beginning -Donna Lewis and Richard Marx_

* * *

**Fin.**

Well, that was the last chapter of this story. Thank you so much for sticking with this story until here. If you have started reading since chapter one, I am forever grateful to you. Thanks.

I'll try to post one or two more chapters that will be based on Tala's perspective. Or if I change my mind I'll just write one more story on his thoughts based on this story. But I doubt it. I'm starting to get kinda busy with the finals coming next month. But I'll try to post Tala's thoughts throughout the story. The poor guy needs to have his story told too!! XD

Thanks again for reading this. -bows- Hope you enjoyed it. Constructive criticisms and flames are greatly welcomed.


End file.
